Escapology
by Molvanian Queen-In-Exile
Summary: R! Slash & Mpreg! Severus is forced to house Harry at Christmas, but things get much more complicated...
1. How Peculiar

WARNING! READ NO FURTHER UNLESS YOU CAN TOLERATE SLASH AND MPREG!

There, now, if you are still around, welcome to my fic….Er...AGAIN! (Yes, this is the FOURTH time I've reposted this one...PLEASE review...I've lost over 1000 reviews for this baby....and we all know how much I love my ego boosts....)

As this is a repost, there's one major thing you have to know. This was my FIRST ever attempt at Mpreg and Slash and my First fic, so the characters are OOC and the writing isn't very advanced. But, I'm learning...

Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything…..Alan Rickman is my love-slave and Jason Isaacs is my favourite play-thing. LOL . Honestly, if I owned anything, would I be doing this for entertainment's value and no money? I think not!

A/N- Hi there. This was my first attempt at Slash and a tiny bit of Mpreg. (I say tiny cos by the time we get to it….well, there aint much left) SS/HP fic, although it might take a while for those two to realise it. Will escalate to R at some point… Wont tell you any more. You have to read. Please leave a review.

Thischappie is, again, dedicated to Xikum for reasons highlighted in _Afterglow_.

* * *

Severus Snape stalked through the halls of his family's home, his patented scowl in place. This was the first time he decided to visit the estate left to him by his parents and that damn Potter boy had to join him. Dumbledore's orders. The potions master snorted to himself. The old fool. Voldemort had been defeated barely weeks prior to the Christmas break, so it was definitely safe for Potter to stay wherever he desired. He'd chosen the school, and the Headmaster had denied it to him. Another snort escaped Severus. Potter had looked positively horrifiedat the thought ofbeing turned away. 

However, it wasn't this that appealed to the darker side of Snape's sense of humour. (Or, rather, to his inner cynic.) It was the notion that he and Potter had become somewhat neutral with each other during the months before the final battle. In fact, at the time, Severus had considered the boy as a confidant of sorts, and had thought that he had been seen in the same light. What with their constant time spent mulling over battle plans and tactics of the enemy and the like. Obviously, though, in revelation of the boy's frantic pleas to send him elsewhere –_anywhere but Snape's_-, this wasn't the case.

However, the old codger had _still_ forced him to go. To leave Hogwarts and spend the Christmas break with Severus. Neither of them could fathom _why_. It was the boy-who-refused-to-die's final year of school. He had barely 5 months until he graduated. He was almost a legal adult. It was, simply put, not logical.

Yet, here they were, both staying at Snape's manor.

With minimal conversation, the Hogwarts professor had shown Harry around the estate, directed him to a spare bedroom and instructed him on what he was to do in order to call a house-elf or Severus himself. That had been four days ago. The boy spent the time in his room, only emerging to eat every-so-often.

Snape sighed. He didn't blame the young man for becoming reclusive. Barely a month had gone by since he'd lost friends and teachers to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The Weasley girl had been the first to perish, then the Finch-Fletchly boy from Hufflepuff. Severus' house had even suffered its losses –mainly the Death Eaters of 7th year- but was shaken most by the loss of one Draco Malfoy. He had been one of the only Slytherin 7th years on the side of 'light'.

Severus shook the thoughts from his head, and stopped himself at the sound of a groan. He turned and frowned in the direction of Potter's room. A few seconds passed before another muffled groan came from behind the door. Snape's scowl deepened. If the boy was pleasuring himself in HIS bedroom….His thoughts stopped again as a short cry erupted from the room.

Severus sped over to the door and waited for something, _anything_, to give him a bit more basis for bursting into the room. Another groan signalled that Potter was experiencing pain and not pleasure, and Snape didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned.

He knocked on the oak. "Potter?" He queried, "Is everything….alright in there?"

There was a moment's hesitation, then, "Ah….Yes….I'm…urgh….." Another pause. "Everything is fine…." As if that hadn't been convincing enough, his drawn out answer was punctuated with another short exclamation of pain.

"Potter," Snape tried again, "I won't hesitate to knock the door down."

A moan followed this statement from inside the room, and then the boy's voice, sounding extremely frustrated and bordering on frantic. "Damnit, Severus, I'm fi….ine. "

At use of his first name, Snape was on alert. Potter had only ever used it during moments of true comradeship. When they were being completely serious and open with each other. Then there was the infliction to his tone….That was it! He was going in.

"Harry?" He asked, swinging open the door.

The sight that greeted him, though, stopped him in his tracks.

There was Po…Harry, writhing in pain on the bed, blood drenching his lower-body, trousers and all, seeping into the sheets. He was shirtless and clutching at his abdomen. Shaking off his stupor, Severus rushed to the young man's side. He looked into those eyes, which were laced with terror and pain.

"Sev…." Harry hissed up at him. "I told you-"

"You are clearly anything but fine, Harry."

The saviour of the wizarding world cried out in pain again, before gazing into his professor's eyes, tears suddenly brimming forth. "Make it stop." He pleaded. "Make it go away."

Severus, thinking that the broken man before him was suffering under a backfired spell or something similar, waved his wand. "Finite Incantatum." His eyes widened as the charm took over.

He'd been correct. Harry was under a spell. A self-placed concealing charm, to be precise.

At least Severus knew what all the bleeding was about now.

He swallowed.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was currently sprawled out on the bed, in the throes of giving birth. He fought to keep his shock in check, forcing himself to aide the younger man instead. He didn't ask any personal questions, but formulated the answers in his mind.

Now Harry's strange behaviour made more sense. His withdrawal from everyone around him. The way he frantically begged Dumbledore to be allowed Christmas alone. The way he had panicked at the final battle whenever a spell came near him….he had obviously wanted to avoid the rest of the world finding out.

After another contraction passed, Severus found himself looking into Harry's eyes, "Does anyone know?"

The younger shook his head, more tears threatening to break loose, "No-one….I….I thought that…..this isn't normal."

"No….I can't say it's normal….." The older man shook his head sadly, "But it does occur-"

"I've read the bloody books, okay? I've done my research. It's not normal…." A short, cynical snort escaped his lips, "But then, I've never been able to be 'normal'. What did I expect?"

Snape swallowed again, formulating a response, but was cut off as another howl of pain flew from his student's mouth. He grimaced, realising that the process was too far along to have help appear in time. It seemed that the only chance Harry and his child had of survival rested in his hands.

That wasn't a promising situation.

But then, what choice did either of them have?

* * *

A/N2- okay, I'm evil, I know. Please review. If u hate it, let me know, but provide a reason. If said reason is that it's slash-y and squick-y, I will show you to the clearly written warning above and childishly poke my tongue out. Any other reason, though, (relating to the actual writing or plot) should be acceptable. 

Ciao,

Molvanian Queen-In-Exile


	2. Feel

A/N - Thankyou sooo much for all your continued support and feedback. I am very interested in archiving elsewhere. Thankyou to those of you who have sent information, and if there are other sites I could post, PLEASE don't hesitate to leave me a review with the details. You're all fantastic. I remember a few of you from the last time I posted this...and I am filled with warm fuzzies to know that you've come back! And there are always more warm fuzzies when new people review, too! I love you all!

* * *

"Harry…" Severus coaxed, moving to the bottom of the bed, "Harry, I'm going to help you through this…."

The younger man shook his head adamantly. "No!" He protested, wincing in pain as he leapt to sit further upright. "You can't…"

Despite the situation, Snape raised his eyebrow. "Potter, I suggest you stop telling me what it is I can and can't do, and allow me to help. That is, of course, unless you plan on dying in childbirth and taking your baby with you."

Alright, so perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say.

Judging by the way Harry had paled at his words, Severus didn't doubt it for a second.

Softening ever so slowly, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know this is hard for you…" The younger man refused to meet his gaze, "And perhaps quite discomforting…but I'm all you have right now." He paused, "And I intend on seeing that you both survive this."

The man in the bed merely nodded, allowing Severus to strip away his trousers and boxers with magic, then place a clean sheet over him. He followed the instructions to sit up further, legs spread apart, and breathe like the women on all those muggle movies did. He barely registered the information he was getting from the older man. He was, instead, concentrating on the pain and humiliation of the scenario.

Severus, meanwhile, was gently explaining to Harry what was happening to his body. Admittedly, Snape was also explaining it for his own benefit. It had been about 20 years since he had studied wizarding medicine and biology. He was giving his own mind a refresher course in order to carry out his task. He glanced up at the young man, to calmly clarify that all the blood was natural for a male-birth. It was an effect of the formation of the temporary birth canal. Steadying himself, as he had never actually delivered a child before –not from a woman, and definitely not another man-, Severus moved back into a suitable position and informed Harry that the formation and dilation were almost complete.

He swallowed; this was not going to be easy for the saviour of the wizarding world. In fact, while using concealment charms did not harm the father or child, they were proven to make the actual labour much more difficult and painful than in a 'normal', (or 'non-tampered with') male pregnancy. Although, if Harry had read the books, something that he had already admitted to, he would have understood and accepted this already.

The next few hours passed excruciatingly slowly for the two men, with Harry screaming and crying for the most part, gripping onto the bedspread and pillows as every contraction hit, while Severus attempted to maintain his calm, stoic resolve, reassure the young man that he was doing fine, and also deliver the child itself.

Needless to say, once the gruelling process was over, and the shrill scream of the infant pierced the air, it was impossible to determine which man was the most relieved. Severus waited for Harry to pass the after-birth through his system before tending to the wailing child. A tiny smile flitted across his lips as he watched the sticky, blotchy, squirming red creature toss its arms around wildly, pumping its chubby legs.

He summoned a washcloth and small basin to them, carefully cleansing the baby of all the gunk and blood it had been cloaked in, before casting a light charm to be sure that its respiratory tract was clear, as well as an overall health report. Once satisfied that the child was clean and healthy, he wrapped it in the nearest warm material to him, not really caring that it was the jumper he had discarded during the birth.

Obsidian eyes glanced over to the exhausted man on the bed. "Congratulations, Mr Potter." He said softly, "She's quite intelligent. Already worked out how to use her lungs properly."

A pained expression flickered across Harry's face as Snape neared him, cradling the baby gently. "Stop." He demanded, turning his face away. "I don't….I can't look at it."

Severus arched an eyebrow, looking down at the still rather pink, squirming, screaming girl in his arms. "Honestly, Potter, All babies are this ugly when they are born-" He deadpanned, "I have been assured that they get 'cuter'," He rolled his eyes, "Although I am not yet certain as to whether that is just an old wives tale or-"

"Professor Snape," Harry snapped, knowing exactly what Severus was attempting to do. "Stop it. I don't want to see it."

"Her, Potter." Severus corrected him; having realised that his tactics to divert the other's attention with gentle humour had just been thwarted. "Your daughter, in fact." He moved closer, the still crying child extended.

The baby's father moved away, shaking his head. "I can't….I'll see _him_. Whenever I look at her… It'll _always_ be him."

Sighing, the potions professor looked down again at the bundle in his arms. She had a tuft of dark hair sprouting at the top of her head. No clues there, then. And, unless she was going to un-scrunch her face sometime soon, the hair was all he had to go by.

That was it. He had to ask. "Who?"

Harry shook his head as silent tears spilt down his cheeks. Severus pulled back, the mini-Potter still squirming and screaming in his arms. Deciding that Harry might be more co-operative after some time alone, hopefully sleeping, he turned and made his way to the kitchens. The first order of business was to prepare some baby formula and shut the baby up.

He transfigured a cushion into a bassinet, cautiously placing the newborn into it. Then he set about gathering ingredients and mixing them together to create a sufficient bottle. Yet another thing he had learnt over 20 years previously. Once the temperature was satisfactory, he transfigured a cup into a baby's bottle. Proceeding to lift the baby back up, he settled her in the crook of his left arm and offered her the food with his right.

She was, naturally, quite fussy. No matter what he tried, Severus Snape could not get Potter's spawn to drink. He was close to telling her that she could starve for all he cared, then realised that a- she would not understand him and b- it wasn't entirely true. Pressing the teat against her tiny lips again, Snape cursed his internal monologue, then cursed the brat for being so stubborn, then cursed himself for his stupidity again.

Sighing a long-suffering sigh, Severus started muttering at the baby in an attempt to calm her nerves for even a fraction of a second, just long enough to get her to latch onto the bottle he was waggling at her. Of course, he wasn't speaking 'baby-talk' or any such drabble, rather telling her all about potions and running through a similar lecture to the one he patented for all the first years at Hogwarts.

After a few minutes, his plan started to work. Her wails became cries, which then became muffled sobs, and then whimpers. She looked up at him, blinking a few times, in an attempt to focus on the source of the voice. Another small smile graced Severus' lips as he placed the teat at her lips, taking advantage of the silence. To his relief, she suckled at it instantly, obviously famished after all that bloody screaming.

He tilted his head to the side, just observing her as she drank, her tiny little fists kneading into his chest. She had light blue eyes, but then, blue eyes were a common occurrence with newborn children, and they would most likely change colour as the months wore on.

Not that he would be able to observe her as she grew.

Wait, why was he thinking such thoughts? This was not his child. And Potter? He let out a snort of derision. He preferred not to go there.

The tiny, wet popping sound of the child letting go of the teat brought Severus out from his reverie, and he looked down to see that the baby had drained the entire contents of the bottle. Shaking his head in weak amusement, he raised her now drowsy form to his shoulder and patted her back, burping her to prevent heartburn, indigestion and all other similar ailments that might harm her.

His efforts were soon rewarded when she threw up on his shoulder, before succumbing to slumber.

Well that was just _perfect_, Severus thought to himself sarcastically, placing the baby back into her basinet and ripping his shirt off. He calmly accio'd a new one, as well as an old set of dress robes. Then he set to work, magically cutting the robes into strips of fabric and transfiguring numerous items of clothing for the baby out of them. He made sure to create a fair amount of nappies, although internally planned on purchasing the disposable muggle variety at the first chance he had.

Once completed, he pulled the baby out of the basinet –and his jumper- gently, careful not to wake her. He dressed her as quickly and cautiously as possible, making sure she was warm enough in the baby-suit he had placed her in, before putting her back in the temporary basinet.

The potions master yawned, before glancing up at the clock. No wonder he was exhausted; it was well into the early hours of the morning. Another yawn escaped his lips as he reached for the bassinet and made his way towards his bedroom. Once there, he set the baby aside, and dropped onto his bed, savouring the softness of the mattress and pillows.

He was asleep within the span of a few minutes.

**-?-**

The sound of whimpering intruded into Severus' dreams, ushering him into the realm of the living. He opened his eyes tiredly, trying to work out exactly what that noise was and where it was coming from. It sounded remarkably like a baby's cries, but that was rather impossible considering that there was no baby in his life, and especially not in his family home…

Then the recollection of the events of the previous day came crashing down on him, causing the man to leap from his bed and head towards the bassinet. There she was, Potter's child, arms flailing about and pink face screwed up as her screams escalated. He picked her up, immediately registering that she required a change and probably needed to be fed again.

He glanced at the clock as he carried the infant back to the kitchen area, where he had left all the supplies. He'd barely had 2 hours sleep and now the sun was starting to peer over the horizon, illuminating the manor in an ethereal glow of sorts.

Setting the formula over the stove to warm, Severus took the baby into the general living room, refusing on grounds of hygiene to change her nappy near the kitchen, let alone on the kitchen table. He gently sat down on the floor, spreading an old sheet he had grabbed on his way downstairs out in front of him. Placing the squealing infant down on it, he proceeded to remove the soiled item from her, then struggled to clean and dress her again. He disposed of the dirty nappy, his resolve to purchase muggle disposables strengthening further.

Sighing once the task was finally complete, Snape stood up, the now clean and dry baby cradled against his chest once more. He strode back to the kitchen, tested the temperature of the formula, and offered it to her, praying that she'd take it without a fuss this time.

Judging by her fitful wails, he doubted there was any chance of that.

At least, he thought to himself as he fell back into the same tactics as the previous night, by the end of this entire ordeal, Potter's child would know more about potions than Potter himself.

**-?-**

Harry opened his eyes groggily as the sunlight hit his face. After a moment or two of not feeling the baby pressing against his bladder, or kicking it, he started to panic. Then the memory of the night before invaded his senses and he closed his eyes, willing everything to have just been a nightmare, hoping against hope that when he opened them again he'd be in his bed, at Hogwarts, completing his sixth year.

Unsurprisingly, when he did open his eyes, this was not the case.

Instead, he was lying on a bed in Snape's home, the sheets and his lower body stained with his own blood. He forced himself to get up, padded over to the bathroom and prepared himself a steaming hot shower, wincing in pain every so often. After months of carrying a baby inside him, it felt strange to be suddenly barren, and his temporary birth canal was closing itself again, which was the source of most of the pain.

Once cleaned and dressed, he opened the bathroom door, only to come face to face with the potions master.

"Harry," The man greeted in a tone of voice that was serious and yet compassionate. "I believe we need to talk."

* * *

A/N - Roses are red, violets are blue, I'll think you're sweet if you leave a review! **--** (sorry...it was lame, I know...)


	3. Something Beautiful

A/N- WOW! More fantastic responses! I don't deserve readers like you...I really don't. But still...I'd love it if you all kept reviewing! It makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside...LOL. Aaaaanyway...I hope you all had fantastic Christmases/Chanukas/Whatevers and BRILLIANT New Years Eves! I know I did... For those of you also reading _Afterglow_, the next chapter WILL be out within the next few days...I've just had issues putting it together...but, in the mean time, enjoy the third chapter of _Escapology!_

Best wishes to everyone for the year ahead!

* * *

Fighting the urge to tell the older man that there was nothing to talk about, Harry nodded mutely. He glanced at the bed, where a house-elf was stripping the sheets. "I'm sorry about that." He muttered, gesturing in the direction of the elf and its task.

"The bed linens are the last of my concerns." Severus replied, waiting a beat. "She's going to need a name, _and_ her father-"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I can't-"

"Bloody hell, Potter." The older man snapped, before conceding a little. "Yes, this is going to be a hard time for you, harder than I could possibly imagine, but you need to face it. She is not something that you can avoid until you are comfortable with whatever it is that is bothering you." He sighed pointedly, "What happened to that Gryffindor courage and nobility?"

Green eyes drilled holes into obsidian. "The Slytherin ability to cower during times of trouble and stress has taken over."

"Quite."

Another moment of tense silence fell between them, before Harry chose to speak up. "You've worked it out by now, then." Severus raised his eyebrows in confusion. The younger man smiled, mildly amazed. "Now that's surprising. The great, intelligent Severus Snape not putting all the pieces of the puzzle together."

Not allowing the younger man's pointed jibes to distract him from the importance of the situation at hand, Snape shook his head. "Sadly, I am obviously not as intelligent as you believe, and there are quite a few details that I would like to know…"

"Like who in the world knocked up the Boy Who Lived?" Harry responded scathingly. "Just look at her, Severus. Look at her and tell me that it's not obvious. Tell me that, despite some baby-fat and rosy skin, you can't see the beginnings of fine cheekbones. Of pale blue, practically grey eyes."

Severus bit his lip, having just received his answer.

"Malfoy." He supplied quietly, but loud enough for Harry to break down in front of him.

The younger man grimaced as the tears fell from his eyes and the sobs wracked his body. Severus closed his eyes, trying to determine how to move forward from there. He wasn't exactly the type to reach out and drag Potter into his embrace in a bid to comfort him. However, this wasn't a typical scenario either.

"Harry," He spoke with a tenderness that seemed foreign coming from his lips, "Did Draco….he didn't force himself on you, did he?"

The Gryffindor's emerald eyes widened in horror, and he shook his head vehemently. "No…." He snuffled, "He and I…..what we had…..it was a mutual thing. Just sex. No emotional attachment…." At that he broke down again.

"He didn't know, did he?" At the young man's silence, Severus grew a little frustrated. After all, it was common knowledge that he was not a patient man. Especially in matters of importance. "Harry?"

The other looked up at him slowly, "No…..not until the final battle," He cleared his throat, trying to force the sobs away so he could explain, "Or, at least, just before it…."

**-?-?-**

_"Potter," The Slytherin prince snarled, although his tone didn't hold the animosity of previous years, "How bloody long do you want to take in there?" He tapped on the door to the prefects' bathroom, where Harry had been privately relieving himself._

_The problem with the particular concealment charm he used was that it had to be removed every time he went to the bathroom and replaced whenever he was done. And, at 7 and a half months pregnant, he fought with the pressure on his bladder on a constant basis._

_"I'll be out in a minute." The Gryffindor snapped by way of reply, "Give me a chance to take one last leak before I go out there and face my death, would you?"_

_The comment had been laced in humour, although it fell uneasily between them. _

_Draco, on the other side of the door, hadn't been able to take the other's slow, methodical mannerisms any longer and that last comment had been his snapping point. "For Merlin's sake, Potter," He complained, unlocking the door and swinging it open, much to Harry's horror, "You're going to survi…" He trailed off in complete shock._

_There stood Harry Potter, pulling his trousers up at an alarming rate, looking like he'd swallowed a melon. _

_"Draco…" He'd tried, watching as the blonde's scowl deepened, only to be interrupted. _

_"Is it mine?"_

_"Of course."_

_"How long?"_

_Harry winced. "Somewhere between 7 and 8 months…."_

_"How long have you known and kept it from me?" The icy tone of the Slytherin was heartbreaking._

_"I-" Harry started._

_"HOW LONG?"_

_The dark haired teenager swallowed back a sob, forcing himself not to cry. "Five months or so." He murmured, avoiding the hateful glare he was receiving._

_"And you were planning on telling me when?"_

_The green eyes looked up at that. Directly into the twin storm clouds of his ex-lover. (That was, of course, if one could call him a 'lover'. Love had never really been on the agenda between them.) "After it was all over."_

_"Bullshit." _

_"Draco-"_

_"Potter," The youngest Malfoy cut him off scornfully, "Don't lie to me." He tilted his head to the side, "Any more than you already have, at least." His grey eyes narrowed. "You were only just saying how you were going out to die today… I doubt that informing me of my impending fatherhood was in your plans at all." A short span of silence fell between them, before Draco continued, "And you were planning on **fighting**? How **stupid** do you have to be? Not only will it endanger **your** life, but-"_

_Harry finally snapped, after having placed the concealment charm on once more. "What other choice do I have?"_

**-?-?-**

"It got worse from there…" Harry added, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. He looked directly at Severus, "You would have seen everything after that. The battle…" He felt his throat constricting again, "At the end…Draco…When he leapt in the way…" Harry stopped. He couldn't do it. It was too hard. Too soon. To be mentally reliving it all…He shook the new load of tears away.

Suddenly everything about that day was making more sense to the potions master. Potter was right; it _was_ obvious. He should have worked it out. At the end, when Draco had been struck by the curse meant for Harry, it hadn't been misfired. Draco had sacrificed himself. Not for the cause, but for his child.

It was rather poetic, really.

"It was his choice." Severus eventually replied.

Harry snorted. "It was also his choice to fuck me, but that didn't turn out the way we had planned either."

At the young man's use of profanity, Snape scowled but said nothing. "Nothing ever goes to plan, Potter. And, what you're going to have to come to terms with, rather quickly actually, is that with the bad comes the good. Your daughter, despite her vocal nature, is that goodness."

"Spare me the crap, Severus." Harry hissed, "I screwed up, figuratively _and_ literally. With your favourite student. That baby is living, breathing proof for it." Tossing his hands into the air, he gestured wildly, as if trying to physically grasp the point of his rant before it could escape him. "There was nothing romantic between Malfoy and I. We were friends at best and each other's sexual punching bag at worst. I never had crazy ideas of the two of us living happily ever after with our child." He snorted as if to emphasise exactly what he thought of the notion. "I want to love her, in a way I already do. But can't look at her, because every time I do, I'll be reminded of him and the fact that he took the easy way out."

Severus tried his hardest not to slap some sense into the younger man, and instead opted for calm reprimanding. "Is that truly your impression? Can you honestly stand here and describe his concern and anger at not being informed, couple it with the sacrifice of _his_ _life_ to save yours and your child's, and honestly tell me that it was an 'easy way out'?" Arms folded over his chest, the older man glared. "I will not tolerate your selfish wallowing while an innocent child -_your_ _daughter_- lies in the other room without access to her father."

"I can't-"

A patented scowl stopped Harry from continuing his protests. "You can and you will."

As if on cue, the baby started to cry, her wails cutting into their conversation like a knife. Severus folded his arms and leant backwards. "Are you going to tend to her?"

The younger man looked like a dear stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car. "I don't know how." He admitted. "I wasn't supposed to survive….SHE wasn't supposed to survive…."

Despite his resolve to remain calm, collected and somewhat understanding, Severus snarled. "That's too bad, Potter. You're going to have to actually deal with the consequences of your actions this time. Dumbledore isn't around to get you out of trouble. That is, of course, the way you seem to be viewing your daughter, am I correct?" He took a menacing step towards the younger man, "Trouble?" And another, until he was glowering over him. "A burden?"

Harry winced and swallowed. Considering the fact that he had always wanted a family of his own, and had been deprived of both parents at a young age, he slowly shook his head. "No…" He replied softly, avoiding the older man's glare. "I…I'm not sure I can give her the life she deserves." He looked up painfully. "She's already lost one parent. I don't have any examples to go by…and if I look at her, and get attached…" He trailed off sadly.

"Then your reasoning about Malfoy-"

A sigh, "Part of why I can't…" Harry stopped himself and tried to explain properly. He didn't love Draco. Never had and never would. He had other reasons for not wanting to see him in their child. In HIS daughter. And, for some strange reason, felt compelled to clarify that with the potions master. "When I look at her, I'll see him. And be reminded of what _she_ is missing…." He looked away again, "What I'll never be able to give her."

To Harry's amazement, he watched as Snape softened and nodded in understanding. There was a moment where they regarded each other silently, their eyes and body language saying more than words could ever describe. Then, slowly but surely, Severus reached out for the younger man's shoulders and directed him towards the next room, where his daughter lay screaming.

Once confronted with the frantic, pink, wailing creature, Harry moved backwards uncertainly. Snape, however, pushed him forward again, keeping an eye on the way that he moved to pick her up and hold her. He offered instructions whenever they were required, but Harry was only half paying attention.

While the man once known to him as 'greasy git' blathered on about supporting her head and back, Harry stared intently into pale blue eyes. She was already calming slightly, looking up at him with an air of curiosity. "Hi…" Harry whispered at her, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks again. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he tore his gaze away to look at Severus.

"She's going to require a name." The elder said, stoic as ever.

Harry nodded, the barest hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Callisto." He said quietly, "Callisto Orinda Potter."

Severus nodded in approval. Callisto was almost predictable, yet was a wise choice. In Greek mythology, Callisto was a nymph, however its origin in Latin translated to 'the beautiful little one'. Orinda, however, was a Teutonic name, its meaning; 'fire serpent' or 'dragon'. Judging by her parentage, both names were going to suit the girl to perfection. Not that the potions master would ever openly admit it. He still had a reputation to maintain, after all.

"Right," He cleared his throat, determined not to allow the sentimentality get to him. He and Potter still had quite a few issues left to address. He inwardly groaned at the realisation. Why him? "I believe that after you have changed, fed and done whatever else is necessary for the child, there is much more that we have to discuss."

Harry nodded, his eyes glued on the baby girl again. "I know…."

Internally cringing at what he was about to do, Severus moved closer to the father and daughter, tenderly brushing a finger over the baby's face. "She is quite fetching..."

Green eyes looked up in unmasked astonishment, the potions master gave him a wry smirk, "Don't look so surprised, boy."

Harry's smile faded. That was another problem. He was still a boy. Too young to be a parent. _Especially_ a single parent. Panic began to set in again and he looked back at Severus with wild eyes. "I…I'm sorry…" He stammered, quickly closing the space between them, and handing over his daughter. "I… can't…I have to go."

Before the elder could protest, Harry had already turned tail and raced out of the room.

Snape frowned after him, the same question echoing in his head, becoming some twisted form of mantra.

"Why me?" He asked himself, looking back down at the whimpering girl in his arms, "Why me?"

* * *

A/N- Leave a review after the beep.... 

BEEP!!!

Thankyou.


	4. Monsoon

A/N - Here we go, another chapter! I know I have the entire thing completed, but I'm revising chapters as I go...and am attempting to post them, simultaneously, with _Afterglow_, which is taking up the majority of my time as it has yet to be written. I'm glad you're all enjoying this the second time 'round. Thanks for your reviews. Your feedback keeps me going, really. I mean, without the feedback, I wouldn't be reposting...so thanks for your words of encouragement. I hope you continue to review, because it really does motivate me to fix these chapters up faster!

* * *

Harry raced out of that room as fast as his legs would carry him. He ignored the pain in his abdomen as he jumped the stairs, three at a time. All he could think about was how incredibly complicated everything was. How cold, hard and cruel the world could be. There had to be some sort of higher power looking down at him and laughing at all the crap he kept getting himself into.

It was all supposed to have ended with that battle.

The Gryffindor shoved a set of doors open, and raced out into the snow. The wind was biting against his cheeks, where the tears seemed to flow endlessly. He didn't care. He just had to get away. Memories of the past seven years hounded him as he ran, voices echoing in his head, invading his senses, making him try harder and faster to escape.

But he couldn't escape. He was trapped. He'd always be trapped.

Harry didn't know how long he'd been running, nor for how far, but his legs finally gave way and he collapsed into the cold, wet mush, sobbing uncontrollably. What had he done? Left his daughter, the one he'd carried around in him for a good eight and a half -bordering on nine- months, with a man he had hated for the most part of knowing. No, this grief ran further than his current mistakes and dilemmas. After all, he had never really allowed himself grieving time for anything.

He snorted. Now he was psychoanalysing himself. That was just _brilliant_.

But, it was true, though. The fact that he had lost so many people and never really taken the time to acknowledge it. His parents, friends, teachers, peers…..even Malfoy. They had all been taken from him, and he had never stopped to grieve properly. And now he had to be responsible and fill in so many voids for an innocent child. No, not just _any_ innocent child. His daughter.

He couldn't fill all those places himself.

And what would Ron and Hermione say when they found out…._if_ they found out? God, Ron was still shaken after losing his sister….Hermione had lost Justin…..and it was all because of him.

If he had only died as a baby none of this would have happened.

'_No_.' His mind scolded him, '_Things would probably be much worse for them_.'

Harry shooed the voice away. He was drowning in self-pity. It was eating away at his insides, gripping at his heart and refusing to let go. Somewhere deep down, he knew he had to fight it. He couldn't leave Callisto alone, without her parents, as he had been. He couldn't offer her the nuclear family that he had always yearned for, nor could he supply her with her second father, but he could still be there for her himself.

Would she hate him for it in the future?

Taming his sobs, Harry conceded that she most probably would. Hell, it would be half his luck if she looked at him accusingly and demanded to know why she had been left with Severus Snape as an infant, when it should have been her father holding her for the first time.

The Gryffindor winced at the possibility.

He couldn't find a valid reason for the still unspoken question. Sure, he could argue his shock and pain. He could argue his own emotional trauma. He could try to explain every emotion that had passed through his body when he gave birth, but none of them would be a suitable reason. They were all excuses. Excuses for his weaknesses. 'Selfish wallowing' as Severus had put it. And he'd been right.

He wondered, idly, if Snape had ever had kids himself. Or if he had ever wanted them. He seemed to know how to care for one…Harry crinkled his nose in concentration. It wasn't very likely. Besides, he'd overheard Hermione during one of her rants that most Potions Masters also took a degree in medi-wizardry, as a lot of the skills linked the two professions, and it always helped to know how to heal people in the event of a potions mishap.

He sighed, before realising that he was shivering miserably. There were paths down his cheeks where the tears had been, and the wind was still nipping at him. It was early in the day, and he realised that it would be stupid to remain outside and catch a death of cold. He'd read somewhere that infants were extremely susceptible to sickness and that was the last thing he wanted to be passing on to his daughter.

Forcing himself to stand on shaky legs, Harry turned in the direction he had come from. As it wasn't snowing, he could follow his footprints back to the manor. He trudged back slowly, knowing that when he got back, his potions professor would be less than impressed with him. Well, even less so than he had been.

Not that he didn't deserve the attitude.

**-?-**

Severus had given up glaring out the window for sign of the young man's return. He'd tended to the baby's needs, even proffered a mobile of sorts to build her attention span; force her to start concentrating on things. As of that moment in time, she seemed quite content to lie in her makeshift bassinet while various colours and objects twirled above her. She was actually being quiet. Severus was pleased.

His attention was focussed on her, now. The way a tiny hand would fly up every so often in a vain bid to grasp one of the flying objects caused him to smile a little. Her fathers had both been rather talented seekers, what more could one expect?

As the potions master felt himself drifting off –he'd maintain that it was all due to the lack of sleep the previous night, and NOT the effects of the magical mobile- one of the back doors clicked shut. His eyes whipped open and he sat up in time to glare at Potter as he walked in, shoulders slumped in self-defeat.

He knew better than to snap at the younger man for his actions, no matter how frustrating they had been. After all, he understood that Harry had a lot to deal with, and it went further than the issues brought forth by the now sleeping baby before them.

The most frustrating part of this scenario, in Severus' opinion at any rate, was that he would have to show Harry a side of himself that nobody had seen in years. Sure, the Gryffindor (and Dumbledore) had caught glimpses of it in the past, but they were nothing compared to the entire persona. But, if it was the only way to break down the walls separating Potter from his child, then so be it.

Harry avoided his gaze, and made a feeble attempt to stroll through the room and up the stairs without any form of confrontation. Severus sighed. This Christmas was going to be hell.

"Harry." He spoke quietly, but in a tone that demanded attention. No matter which side of himself he was showing, Severus Snape was not one to be overlooked or argued with.

The younger man turned around slowly, his eyes still avoiding contact with the potions master. "Professor." He regarded the elder, mentally kicking himself for his cowardly manner of dealing with things. Snape wasn't his professor this Christmas. He wasn't sure what the man was….but there was no way he could continue calling him 'Professor' and 'sir'. Especially when he was speaking as a comrade. As a concerned friend, even.

"Severus, Harry." Came the soft, yet forceful reply. "Severus."

The Boy Who Lived's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Fine. _Severus_." he hissed in response, internally registering that he had no right to give the other man any attitude. Especially when he had helped him through so much already. He sighed sadly, "I'm sorry…again. I shouldn't snap…There's a lot I shouldn't do…."

To Harry's surprise, Severus merely nodded and gave him a tiny, almost invisible, smile. "Potter…Harry…Sit down." The younger complied in silence and Severus sighed again, sitting himself directly in front of the Gryffindor. "I trust you've had time to think about…everything."

Harry nodded, and moved to speak, but found that he couldn't formulate the words.

Severus continued, "If there is anything you need to discuss with someone, confidentially, I'm willing to listen…" He allowed himself a small chuckle at the shocked look on Harry's face, "What, may I ask, is so surprising? There was a time there where we spoke on a rather…confidential level."

He was, of course, referring to the numerous conversations in which Harry would express his confusion and problems with his sexuality. This had been during the young man's 6th year, when they had been forced into a partnership of sorts, at a time where Voldemort's rise was prominent and daunting. Back then, when Harry had blurted out his confusion after taking a routine dose of Veritaserum (all members of the Order had to, to ensure that there were no spies amongst them) Severus had been compelled to explain his own 'coming out'. At the time, both had cursed the potion's effects, but had each secretly been pleased that they had someone to talk to about issues that not many understood.

Although, Severus was beginning to doubt that Harry had trusted him as much as he had trusted Harry. Callisto was only testament to his doubts.

As if reading the older man's thoughts, Harry shook his head slowly. "It's not that I'm surprised at that…It's just…I kept a fair bit from you…I've proven I'm irresponsible and I'm not capable of looking after a kid and…and…and…" By now he couldn't formulate any sentences. The tears were back and he hated himself for the moment of weakness. Forcing himself to swallow and calm down, he threw his hands up in exasperation. "And I keep breaking down like this…" He sniffled and allowed himself a woeful laugh, "I've given you a fair bit of material to use in Potions after we get back…"

This earned him a shake of the head. "It's been a while since I've attacked you or your…_associates_… personally, hasn't it?" Harry nodded, and attempted a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. A silence fell between them and the mood turned sombre. Severus tilted his head to the side, "I take it they didn't know of your condition? Weasley and Granger, that is."

"Nobody did." Harry's voice cracked with emotion, "Ron would probably have disowned me…Malfoy wasn't exactly his favourite person…"

"And the know-it-all?"

A short snicker, "_Hermione_ would have turned me into her own personal lab-rat."

"I see." Severus looked over at the baby once more, "You're going to have to explain her existence to them eventually," he said, dark eyes glued to her sleeping form.

Harry swallowed, "Yeah…I know…I just…I've had a bit of time to think about it, you know? And I was thinking-"

"Merlin, that's dangerous…Potter and thinking don't usually mix …" Severus couldn't help himself. Besides, it had elicited a smile from the young man, and that was a good sign.

"Yeah, well…" Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I thought that I wouldn't have to…"

Severus small smile faded into a scowl. "I beg your pardon?"

The Gryffindor avoided the Head of Slytherin's gaze. "I mean, you seem to get along really well with her and-"

Obsidian eyes widened in realisation and horror. "You had better not be about to suggest what I suspect you are about to suggest."

"See," Harry looked around the room. It was really well furnished. Had quite a 'homey' feel to it, despite the image that Severus usually gave off…The one he was giving off at that moment. The hostility and silent anger. "I figure you can take her and pass her off as your own and-"

"Now wait just a minute-"

"-you know how her hair is black and she has fine cheekbones and you really could state with conviction that she is yours and you found her on your doorstep 'cos some irresponsible woman that you had an affair with-"

"Dumbledore would see through that for more than the obvious reasons." Severus seethed. "He knows of my preference to men, for one. And-"

Harry locked eyes with him, "Then tell him it was a wizard. Tell him-"

"Potter." Snape hissed, then bit his lip, "Harry, do you really think he'd be gullible enough to believe it? To believe that I wouldn't contact him the second she was dropped on my doorstep? Like I should have done when you-"

"You can't!" Harry exclaimed, before clamping his own hand over his mouth. He'd forgotten that Callisto was asleep in the same room as them.

Severus rolled his eyes as the predicted whimpering started. "Tend to your daughter, Harry. Preferably before she demonstrates the strength of her lungs again."

The younger man eyed the basinet off with unmasked caution. He didn't know the first thing about babies. He could drop her. Or break her. Or…where the hell was the 'off switch'?

Once she was cradled safely in his arms, his eyes sought Severus'. "I don't know what to do with her, Sev." He fell back into the nickname that he'd only ever been allowed to use in matters of extreme importance and vulnerability. It was part of his social safety blanket. A part interwoven with Severus' own. "I don't know how to look after her. I don't know what's going to happen when I have classes. I don't know anything…I can't prepare a suitable formula…I can't-"

"I'm not taking responsibility for a child that isn't my own, Harry." Severus shook his head, "Besides, you've verbally named her with a definite decision, and the name has most likely been recorded in the book at Hogwarts, unless she is a squib, and the heir to Potter and Malfoy will definitely **_not_** be a squib."

"But I can't…I don't know what else to do…"

Snape glowered, arms folded, standing strong to his resolution. "If you are looking for pity, Potter, you are looking in the wrong place." He paused, and moved forward, "However, I am willing to assist you. I can teach you how to prepare the formula with the supplement so that any essential nutrients and whatnot that breast milk usually provides is contained within it, or can make it for you if you are not confident in your basic potions skills." He moved to sit on the couch and patted the seat beside him, "Most of your paternal instincts will begin to kick in soon and the rest should come naturally…"

Harry sat beside him, cradling the still crying infant to his chest. "But-"

"There are no 'but's, Harry. You have got to learn." Severus tilted his head to the side, observing the way that he was holding the baby. He leant forward and helped adjust the position, "As I was saying this morning, you have to be extremely careful with the head and back…"

The young father forced himself to listen intently, picking up all the pointers and such. He was trying not to concentrate so much on Severus as the words coming from Severus' mouth, as at that moment, for some strange reason, he felt attracted to the older man. And that was not a promising thing.

On the same token, Severus had noticed how much older Harry seemed than 17. At that moment he looked older, wearier and rather worn. And rightly so, after all that he had gone through. After he finished speaking, there was silence between them, only broken by the odd whimper or snuffle from the baby.

After another moment or so, Severus seemed to realise that he still had his arms around Harry's, supporting the baby between them. He pulled away quickly, then stood up, muttering something about making more formula.

Stalking away, Severus fought to remind himself that Harry was 20 years his junior.

It wasn't until he reached the kitchen that he actually asked himself why the reminder was necessary.

* * *

A/N- So far this is my favourite of all the chapters of _Escapology_. I have yet to pinpoint why. For those for you reading _Afterglow, _you'll see vague similarities between this chapter, and chapter 5 of the other. I have done it deliberately, in case you get the feeling that I'm merely being repetitive...

Anyway, let me know what you guys think.

Luv Ya,

Molvanian Queen-In-Exile.


	5. Sexed Up

A/N- EEEPS! I know, I should have posted this a loooong time ago…but it slipped my mind, as _Afterglow_ currently has all my attention, when it comes to posting chapters. Please enjoy, and review!

Oh, and someone asked 'Why Callisto?'…I'm not entirely sure anymore. I've grown to rather dislike my choice, actually…It's a tad bit Mary-Sueish, now that I re-read it. Not in the sense that I've attempted to model her on myself (I am NOT an infant!) but in the sense that I was attempting to be unique, and failing miserably. However, what's done is done, and, I assure you, I will be opting towards another avenue in _Afterglow_. Though, if you're reading that one, I'm not willing to give it away just yet. (Insert large grin here)

* * *

There it was again. That bloody wailing sound. How Severus loathed it. He wondered why Potter still hadn't taken his orders….er…._advice_ and placed a silencing charm over his room. The original argument had been that if something went wrong Severus would only be a scream away. However, what really got on the potions master's nerves about that particular situation was his own agreement. That was to say, the fact that he had actually _conceded_. To Potter, of all people.

Damn the brat for being so manipulative.

Growling to himself, Snape gripped onto his pillow and shoved it over his head, clamping his eyes shut. It was two in the morning. He hadn't slept properly in over 48 hours. Christmas was only a few days away. He needed as much rest as possible for the coming days.

The crying didn't stop.

Severus snarled in frustration, tossing the pillow aside. What was taking the Gryffindor so damn long to shut the mini-Potter up? The thought invoked a series of answers, none of which were all that believable, but a few instilled fear into his mind. What if something _had_ gone wrong? What if Harry and the baby were in terrible danger and he was just lying in bed, mentally complaining about the noise? What if-

"Merlin's Balls." He cursed his internal monologue out loud, cutting it short in the process.

The notion of anything dangerous happening in _his_ house was absurd. Then there was the fact that he was actually _worrying_ over the possibility…. and concerned about 'Harry Potter' no less…

It was all incredibly ridiculous. After all, he could still remember a time when Potter had been the last person on his 'to give a damn about' list…but that had been over a year ago, now…

And that awful racket still hadn't stopped.

Heaving a sigh of irritation, Severus forced himself to leave the warmth of his bed and trudged towards Harry's room. He knocked on the door.

"It's open." Harry's voice, sounding tired and strained, came through the wood.

Scowling, although he had no idea as to what, precisely, he was scowling at, Snape turned the handle and pushed the door open. "Is there any particular reason as to why she has been screaming for the past twenty minutes?" He asked coldly, still miffed at having his sleeping privileges erased by an infant.

The younger man turned to him, cradling the writhing child uncomfortably, his eyes red and watery. "She wont stop. I've tried everything…" His voice cracked. "I think she hates me already…"

Despite his resolve to allow Harry to see his other side, and not just the sarcastic, harsh professor image, Severus rolled his eyes. "Cease the melodramatics, Potter. They don't become you."

Before he had the chance to even _think_ about taking house points, the younger man let out an anguished, somewhat strangled, sob.

"I'm sorry…" Harry pleaded, closing the space between them. He motioned to the bundle of flailing arms and legs currently in his grasp. "I can't get her to stop…I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing…I'm sorry that you, of all people, have to be the person to see me like this…I'm sorry that you, of all people, are being inconvenienced…I'm sorry…" He tried to calm himself again, "Hell, I'm just sorry…" The baby was proffered to Severus, "Take her?" Harry begged. "She likes you…You know how to look after her…."

The potions master bit his lip, but accepted the child into his arms any way. Adjusting her so that they were both comfortable, he rocked her and padded around the room a little, trying to calm her. It eventually started to work and he allowed himself a small smile of self-appreciation.

Then he caught sight of the look on her father's face.

"See what I mean?" Harry asked him, his tone mirroring the emotions displayed by his expression. "She hates me…She likes you…I tried for ages and nothing…You, on the other hand, try for five minutes and she's asleep…" He turned and dropped down onto the bed, his head in his hands. "I hate my life."

Sighing pointedly, Severus put the baby back into her bassinet and sat down next to the teenager. "She doesn't hate you." He started, earning himself a derisive snort.

"Oh, really? Then what was-"

"_That_ was a baby responding to the vibes in the atmosphere." The elder chided, "Infants pick up on the mood….You were incredibly frustrated, and she was merely reflecting that herself."

The Gryffindor looked away, frowning. That made sense…but he refused to accept it. "I left her with you." He stated, more for his own benefit than anything else. He had to voice his problems. Had to get them out in the air before he could fix them. "The first person she had a chance to bond with was you…" His eyes latched onto Severus'. "I…What if she doesn't…"

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes…" The head of Slytherin scowled, "Yes, we have established that you might have played the situation better. But you didn't. We cannot and _will_ _not_ attempt to change what has been done. I've told you on more than one occasion now that she is your responsibility, and once you accept that-"

"She. Still. Hates. Me."

"She's barely two days old! She's not _intelligent enough_ to make that decision yet!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Severus' glare silenced him. Both men remained silent, staring at each other, neither wanting to back away from the confrontation. And so they stayed, eyes drilling holes into each other…until Harry yawned. With the break in connection, Snape shook his head and turned back to the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room to savour as much sleep as possible." He said, stalking out.

With a sigh, Harry settled himself back in bed and, with a swish of his wand, the candles illuminating the room went out. He placed the wooden rod on his bedside table and leant back into his pillow, willing himself into a dreamless -yet somewhat peaceful- slumber.

**-?-**

Hours later found the potions master and his student seated at the breakfast table, eating in relative silence. The bassinet containing a wide-awake, although mercifully quiet baby girl was on the kitchen bench, barely meters away from her father. Callisto seemed quite content to drool and gurgle where she was, and neither man was complaining. They'd learnt that moving her could prove disastrous, Severus still maintaining that her lungs and voice box were in too good a condition for his liking.

Harry sipped gingerly at his hot chocolate, revelling in the warmth of the drink, while Severus seemed to be enjoying his coffee to the same extent. There was still a lot left unsaid between the two men, though they had silently agreed to discuss the more…intricate details at a later time. Breakfast was not suitable for such a talk, and it was good to have the precious moments of comfortable silence, as they were few and far between.

Placing his mug down, the elder man sighed. It was the signal that conversation was about to start between them, an unavoidable one, at that. Harry copied the action, looking directly into Severus' gaze. He inwardly smiled at the return of his confidence. There weren't too many people that could look into the potions master's eyes for more than ten seconds at a time, simply because most found that stare too intense. It had taken him a while, but Harry was no longer one of those people.

"Yes, Severus?" He asked, feeling particularly bold.

A small smirk flitted across Snape's face, before disappearing. "I was pondering a trip to Diagon Alley today…" came the monotonous reply, "Perhaps you wish to join me? After all, there are numerous items you're going to need to buy for your daughter."

"Ah…" Harry diverted his gaze. Perhaps he wasn't as confident as he thought. "I don't…I mean….who would be here to look after her?"

"You'd bring the child, naturally."

The younger man's green eyes widened in horror. "What? Have you lost the plot? She's a newborn! It's _freezing_ out there! She'll-"

"Be fine as you will cover her with a specially charmed blanket and clothing." Severus cut him off. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd have to say that the older man seemed extremely amused with the entire scenario. His eyes were practically _dancing_ with laughter, although his face was still stuck in that stoic resolve.

"But…" The saviour of the wizarding world tried, "What are people going to think? What are they going to say? I mean, you and I carting a baby up and down Diagon Alley-"

"I will be doing no such thing."

Harry scowled. The eyes were _definitely_ laughing at him now. "What? I thought you said-"

"That _you_ would bring the child. She has nothing to do with me, Harry."

Harry felt his heart sink at the words, although he really didn't know why. After all, it _was_ the truth….and there was nothing between he and Severus to suggest otherwise. Swallowing, he shook his head, "I know, but it'll still look strange and-"

"The wizarding world is going to find out sooner or later." There it was again. That annoyingly calm voice of reasoning. Harry despised it, but couldn't argue. So he stayed quiet while Snape continued. "And, personally, I'd prefer sooner, if I were in your position. The longer you attempt to hide her existence from everyone-"

"-The more extreme the reaction." Harry supplied, his tone one of defeat. "I know, I know."

Severus nodded, lifting his mug to his lips once more. "Good. We'll leave once you have changed and fed young Callisto and-"

"WHAT?!" The younger snapped in amazement, "I didn't agree yet!"

"Ah, _yet_, which signifies that you were about to." Snape observed matter-of-factly. "So, I don't see the problem." He motioned across the table, towards the younger man's abandoned toast, "If you are done, I suggest tending to your daughter's needs so that we can be off before the pre-Christmas rush starts. Damned last minute shoppers…"

Harry snickered, "Says one of them."

That earned him a patented scowl and sneer. "Unless you have already purchased all the items necessary for raising a baby, I doubt you are one to talk." Another sly smirk slid across the older man's face, "Besides, I never said that I was planning on shopping, did I? Just that I was planning a trip to Diagon Alley."

The Gryffindor knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Then what" Realisation dawned; the 'planned trip' was for him. He'd never actually had the choice of whether he wanted to go or not. "Oh…right."

Shaking his head in a mixture of amusement and discouragement, Severus drained the last of his coffee and stood up. "Will half an hour be sufficient?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Good. I will retrieve that blanket I mentioned earlier for your child and we'll be off."

Harry didn't even get a chance to protest as Severus gave him a final nod of dismissal and left the room with a swish of his robes. Nobody could say that Severus Snape didn't have a flair for the dramatic, that was for sure.

Callisto's whimpering cut into his thoughts, not for the first time that day and definitely not for the last, and Harry moved towards her. He sighed.

How he was supposed to survive the next week or so was completely beyond him.

**-?-**

"Severus…." The Boy Who Lived tried as they stood outside the older man's manor. "Are you _sure_ apparating with a baby is safe?"

The potion's master glared at him. "Would you prefer floo? Or _portkey_?" Harry flinched, not liking the memories that either form of wizarding transport had for him. He sighed resignedly.

"Fine."

With a roll of his eyes, Severus reached out and pulled the younger man against him, pretending not to notice the blush rising to Harry's cheeks. He supposed it was due to a break in pride, considering the fact that Harry hadn't even attempted getting his apparating licence like the others had. At the time he'd thought it rather odd, as most teenage wizards leapt at the ticket to freedom, but had let it slip. It wasn't until that moment –when he realised that Harry had been pregnant, and thus concerned about the possibility of splinching with a baby inside him- that it all clicked in Snape's mind. Perhaps if he'd questioned the teenager…No. It was no use dwelling on the past. Even _he_ knew that.

Harry, meanwhile, was furiously trying not to think about how good the older man's arms felt wrapped around him; their child nestled snugly between them. It was so…WAIT! Back up! _Their_ child? Where the _HELL_ had that come from?

The Gryffindor's blush deepened and he clenched his eyes shut.

He wasn't imagining living a 'happy family' scenario with Professor Snape. He couldn't be. Because, for one, the man was 20 years his senior. He was also so….so…Snape!

It was ridiculous.

He couldn't be attracted to him. It was unthinkable. It was…wrong. And furthermore-

"Harry!"

The potions master's voice cut his internal rambling short. He opened his eyes slowly, only to come face to face with two dark eyes laced with obvious concern. "Is everything alright?" The man asked him, "The apparating-"

"I'm sorry…" Harry felt his face flush and he smiled sheepishly. "It was fine…My mind was elsewhere."

A patented scowl marred the older man's features as he pulled back. "Quite."

The Boy Who Lived sighed sadly. "I just…this is going to be difficult."

If he was expecting sympathy while they were in public, he was sorely mistaken. Severus snorted and passed him the carrier for Callisto. (He'd obviously had time to enlarge it while Harry daydreamt.) "Something you should have considered-"

"Before I fucked up." Harry finished grimly, "I know." He stared into the Slytherin's eyes angrily. "But, come on, what were the chances? Although-" He snorted derisively at himself, "-I'm Harry _Bloody_ Potter. The sodding 'Boy Who Lived'. Saviour of the god-damned world." He seethed, "I shouldn't have expected any less than to be one of those rare and mystical cases. Which, by the way, I had no idea was even a possibility 'til _after_ the fact, considering that I was raised muggle. And-"

Yes, he was aware that he was ranting. Yes, he was aware that he was creating a scene. No, he didn't really give a toss.

Severus, on the other hand, did. "Potter…" He tried warningly.

Harry, naturally, ignored him, choosing instead to verbalise his issues right then and there. "You know what? That's typical as well. The fact that us muggle raised wizards aren't informed of the mere possibility-"

"_Potter_," Snape tried again, this time extending an arm towards the younger, raving man.

He was, yet again, ignored.

"Cos, okay, I know that even in the wizarding world it's not really a big portion of us guys to be gay…but there ARE and to not be told there is a possibility-"

"Harry!" Severus finally exclaimed, clamping his hand down on the suddenly frantic man's shoulder. Perhaps it _was_ too early to be bringing him out in public after all. He certainly still had a lot to deal with…but there were items that they needed, and Severus would be DAMNED if he were caught shopping for cribs, toys and disposable nappies, among other things.

At least there weren't many people in the Alley right then, and nobody had paused during the younger man's tirade.

"Harry," He said once more, pulling the Gryffindor and baby further away from the main stretch of shops. "Potter, calm yourself…."

Taking deep breaths, Harry glanced up at Severus sheepishly. "I'm sorry…I can't…"

He stopped talking, choosing instead to look directly into Severus' eyes. His own were clouded, the older man supposed with the residue of his emotions running rampant from earlier.

"Potter?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with their position. The younger remained silent, although Severus recognised something in those green orbs. "Harry?" He attempted once more, willing himself to take a step back. Suddenly they were too close. Too close. Too-

Harry's lips met his.

-Close.

Internally, Severus cursed. This was definitely not a good situation.

One of the Gryffindor's arms snaked up around his neck, and he found himself unwilling of protest.

Nope, not good at all.

* * *

A/N- Just one final plea: PLEASE review! It might remind me to post the next chapter faster next time…. 


	6. Love Somebody

A/N- Wow, more excellent reviews. I have responded, once more, at the end of the chapter. Enjoy, my pretties. Enjoy.

* * *

Severus regained control of his thoughts and actions, pushing Harry off him, scowling at the young man. "Potter!" He snapped, frantically looking from right to left, praying to all the deities he knew that nobody had witnessed that…that…_invasion_ of his personal space. "What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?" He demanded angrily. "First you complain about not wanting to deal with all the attention of being the bloody Boy Who Lived, and next you are creating a scene and…" He gestured hopelessly with his hands, before glaring once more, "If this is some attempt to ruin my reputation along side your own-"

"NO!" Harry exclaimed, "I….I….I…."

"For the love of all things holy, Potter, quit your childish stammering and give me a straight answer!"

Green eyes filled with tears, "I…I wasn't trying to ruin…I don't…You…That was…."

Severus narrowed his gaze further, "Potter," He warned, "I am in no mood-"

"I don't know what _that_ was!" Harry finally broke, blushing fiercely, looking away. "I….Can we talk about this elsewhere?"

The potions master swallowed, not really wanting to discuss…_that_ at all. In fact, all he wanted to do at that moment in time was ship Potter and his spawn straight off to Dumbledore. Let the old coot deal with the added trouble this Christmas.

The cry of an infant –Potter's infant to be exact- broke into his frustrated thoughts, and he looked down at her.

She was positioned in her carrier by Harry's side, squirming uncomfortably, her whimpers slowly escalating. Her father was shaking, clearly not about to make any attempt to pick her up and tend to her needs.

Severus let out a defeated sigh, "Fine." He hissed at the other man, although refusing to meet his gaze, choosing, instead, to head towards the upset baby. He picked the child up, frowning at the realisation that she required changing, and rather soon. He forced himself to look at the Gryffindor, "I suggest you head on to Gringotts and withdraw an ample amount for her necessities and whatever else you are planning on buying. I'll meet you up at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour." With that said, Snape took the baby-carrier from the younger man and stalked off towards the pub, catching the attention of a few passers-by.

Sometime in the future he'd look back on this scenario and have a good chuckle. After all, it wasn't everyday one saw Severus Snape, Greasy Git Extraordinaire, marching through a crowded shopping district with a wailing baby in his arms. Of course, he wasn't in the future. In fact, he was currently living the humiliation, and to top it all off Harry Sodding Potter had…GAH! He couldn't even think it…He'd…_kissed_ him.

The man's aristocratic nose crinkled in distaste.

Harry Potter had kissed him. And, although he would never _ever_ admit it, he'd bloody well enjoyed it too. Which disturbed him thoroughly. Not only was he 20 years his junior, Harry was his student. His student with a baby. To get involved with Harry…it would make matters _extremely_ complicated.

Not that they weren't already.

But it was wrong. That kiss had been wrong. This entire bloody situation was wrong.

And yet, it still happened.

Walking in through the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Severus made his way to the bar, trying to remain inconspicuous. 'Trying' being the operative word in that sentence. After all, he _did_ have a screaming –and more than slightly malodorous- baby in his arms. Silencing the other clientele's questioning glances with his glare, he motioned the owner over.

"Professor Snape," Tom greeted him cheerfully, having already decided that in his job it was best to be on a 'don't ask, don't tell' basis with his customers, even if they were rather important figures in society, "What can I do for you today?"

Severus shifted Callisto uncomfortably as he answered, "I was wondering whether I could use one of the rooms for a few minutes to deal with this." He nodded his head in the baby's direction.

"Certainly, Sir." Tom replied, leading him towards the stairs, "This way, if you'll please." He showed Severus to a vacant room at the end of the hall, pausing to smile down at Potter's child, "She's a pretty one, if you don't mind me sayin'." He grinned.

Resisting the urge to tell the man that he _did_ mind, the potions master merely nodded. "Quite." He gave Tom a tight smile, "Now, if you don't mind-"

The owner of the pub got the hint and excused himself, while Severus moved over to the bed, placing Callisto down carefully. His eyes swept the dingy room with scorn. He was almost certain that it was not hygienic enough to be changing a recently born infant in, but he had no other choice.

He lit the fireplace with a flick of his wand, muttering a few extra charms so that the room would warm faster, preventing the possibility of the baby catching a chill. Once he was satisfied that the room was warm enough, he removed the blanket, checking that it was still warm, dry and clean, and then undid Callisto's baby-suit.

Sighing, once he realised that she'd soiled herself through to it, Severus pulled out the spare clothes that he'd hastily shoved into his robes' pockets on their way out of the house, along with one of the nappies. In the baby carrier, he searched for the talcum powder he'd hidden at the bottom, before resizing it and turning back to Callisto.

He summoned a wet cloth from the bathroom and held his breath. This was not going to be fun, but it needed doing.

Ten minutes later saw Severus emerging from the room looking quite dishevelled. But at least Callisto was clean, changed, dry and warm once more. She was tucked neatly in her carrier, sound asleep; something that the potions master thanked the gods for as he strode purposefully down the stairs. Motioning Tom over again, he asked how much he owed for the use of the room. Tom merely shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, nothin'." He said, looking down at Callisto once more. "Only ten minutes. Not worth anythin'."

Muttering his thanks, Snape moved away from the innkeeper, choosing a seat at the back of the pub, in the shadows, avoiding the questioning glances from the other patrons. Not long after, Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron, immediately becoming bombarded by cheers, claps on the back and a flurry of questions. His eyes sought out the potions master, who merely nodded by way of greeting and affirmation. The young Gryffindor man bade his fans goodbye, before seating himself across from Snape, glancing at the baby, careful not to bring any further attention to the scenario.

"I trust you retrieved a suitable amount." Severus began, emotionless as ever.

Harry nodded, "I did."

The older man stood, "Good, then we'll be off." He cast an unimpressed glance around the establishment, "I doubt that this atmosphere is any good for your-" He caught Harry's pleading gaze and sighed, "- young Callisto here."

Another nod of acknowledgement from the younger man followed, before he too stood, coming almost shoulder to shoulder with the potions master. He was only a few inches shorter, but when Severus reared himself up in defeat or as an intimidation tactic, their height difference seemed like feet.

They left the pub, Severus in the lead, baby carrier still in his possession, Harry trailing behind almost miserably. His mind was still spinning. He'd _kissed_ his professor. And not just any professor…._SNAPE_! Sure, the man wasn't nearly as horrible as he tried to project, but it was still…wrong.

Harry clenched his eyes shut when the voice in his head continued to taunt him about it 'feeling so right'.

It didn't. It couldn't. Even if he _was_ incredibly attracted to the older man –which he wasn't, right?- the entire possibility of something happening between them, well, it was completely preposterous.

The worst part of this was that he'd been mending his broken friendship with the man, and then he went and made it all strange and unnatural again, all because of one bloody kiss! Talk about masochism at it's greatest! He seemed to live for punishment of all different kinds, seeing as everything he did brought him some form of pain.

"Potter!" The Slytherin that had taken up his thoughts for the past few minutes growled, right before he ran into the man's back.

Harry stumbled a couple of steps, blushing awkwardly. "Sorry…" He muttered, "I was just…thinking…"

Snape rolled his eyes, "You seem to be attempting that fairly often lately," He noted monotonously, although it was laced with obvious bite in relation to the last time Harry had spaced out. It had ended in the meeting of lips and…well…neither of them wanted to dwell on that just yet.

Or at all, in Severus' opinion.

"Yes, well, have to start some time, right?" The younger man replied, attempting to lighten the mood between them. His attempt proved futile.

"Quite." It was rapidly becoming Severus' escape route; that word. Whenever he wanted to avoid proper discussion, he simply slipped into his cruel, somewhat sarcastic resolve, and brushed everything off with that one syllable.

Harry frowned, recognising the tactic, but decided to play along with his potions professor for the next few hours. He'd obey and pay careful attention to whatever was said to him while they –or, rather, he- shopped, in order to avoid further argument. He didn't need any more attention in their direction anyway. Besides, it was best to keep Severus in a relatively good –or, at least, impartial- mood until they got back to the manor. _Then_ they could sort through whatever issues were necessary.

And so it was that Harry Potter followed Severus Snape around Diagon Alley, and even into muggle London, shopping for a variety of baby goods and last minute Christmas presents.

**-?-**

Apparating back to the manor had been easier for the younger man, as his thoughts were too clouded with the realisation of parenting to be thinking about…what he had thought about on the trip to the shops.

Severus, though, found it most uncomfortable. His mind had been racing with the thoughts of what he and Potter had yet to discuss. What he had _promised_ he'd discuss. His pockets were weighed down with their purchases –magically shrunken, yes, but still incredibly weighty in total- and in his arms he held the man that had caused this entire dilemma…and that man's baby.

How he had managed to focus properly on getting them home safely was beyond him.

However, seeing as he _had_ managed, and not one of them suffered from any form of splinching, it didn't matter to him in the least.

"Right," The older man began, letting go of Potter the second their feet were on firm ground again, "First order of business is to establish a temporary position for your daughter's nursery equipment."

"And where will that be?" Harry tried to ignore the slight pang in his chest that he got at Severus' use of the word 'temporary'.

The potions master sighed, "Your own room? I should think that it'd be easier to have her as close to you as possible, for reasons of accessibility and the like. Common sense, really."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that is pretty logical."

With a subtle roll of his eyes, Severus turned and led the way into his family home, up the grandiose spiralling staircase and down the hall to Harry's room. Once there, he removed all their purchases from his pockets, and placed them on the ground. Waving his wand over them, and muttering the correct charm, he watched as the toys, nappies, clothes, changing accessories and pre-assembled furniture sprang up. Next, he set about levitating everything into suitable positions in the room, before turning to Harry.

"Second task on our agenda, or rather your agenda, is feeding and changing your child, and putting her to rest in her crib while we discuss…" He searched for an appropriate word, while green eyes stared at him expectantly, "Everything." He finished, rather lamely, before sweeping out of the room in his usual dramatic style.

Harry stared after him, placing Callisto (still in her bassinet) on her new change-table, before he went searching for a pre-bottled formula. Magically warming it to the correct temperature, he reached for the baby, still rather clumsily, and held the nipple to her lips.

This time, surprisingly, the baby accepted it without a fuss.

**-?-**

"Look, I-" Harry started, an hour later, sitting in the living room of the manor, in a couch directly across from Snape.

"Potter-" The other man spoke at the same time, also feeling extremely uncomfortable.

They both sat and blinked at each other, in awkward silence.

It had been this way for at least half an hour so far.

"Oh bugger it," Severus finally broke the cycle, "This is ridiculous." He hissed, more to himself than to the Gryffindor seated opposite him, "I shouldn't have to feel awkward in my own home." That last comment was definitely for his own benefit. He locked eyes with Harry.

"We'll deal with the most…. imperative….topic first, shall we?" He suggested, not really caring for an answer. The teenager nodded, remaining silent. "Good."

"Look, Severus, this morning, when I kissed you-"

The Slytherin let out a snort of laughter, "I was rather thinking that the entire ordeal concerning your…_condition_ until the other night was more significant than…the _incident_ this morning."

Green eyes lowered as Harry blushed, "Sorry, I just…"

"No need to explain, Potter. We'll reach that issue when the time comes."

"Right, sorry."

"Quite." Severus sighed, not really wanting to discuss it at all. "Anyhow, I suggest we cover the details of your pregnancy and whatnot first."

Harry nodded again, "You know all the important parts…." He began, "I'm one of _those_ cases. Didn't know it 'til it was too late, though. Draco got me up the duff. I didn't tell anyone. Nobody but you knows about Callisto. She's the rightful heir to Malfoy and Potter, although that'll cause yet another bloody scandal when it comes out…." He shrugged, "And, oh yeah, I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do with her at Hogwarts, nor do I know what I'm going to do with myself, let alone where I'm going to go after I graduate. I'm not parent material….Should I continue?"

Severus shook his head. "I feel we should contact Dumbledore-"

"NO!"

"Potter, I'm in no mood to argue with you right now."

"I can't…." A sigh, "The man won't care."

Aristocratic eyebrows shot up in surprise; something which didn't happen all that often. "I beg your pardon? Headmaster Dumbledore worships the ground you walk on, Potter. This is the type of information he will most definitely want to hear."

"Don't you get it? I'm no use for him now. I helped defeat Voldemort. I did what everyone expected me to. And now, well, he doesn't need me. Nobody bloody well needs me anymore." Harry snapped, trying to calm himself.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Melodramatics," He hissed, "Potter…." Perhaps he should soften a little; after all, the young man was still confused, and easily upset. "Harry…Is that really what you think? That the old fool will ignore your existence simply because he has no 'use' for you?" The Gryffindor refused to meet his eyes, and the silence gave him his answer. "You are sorely mistaken. You're akin to a favoured grandchild to the old coot. And he will need you, if not for that reason alone. As will Callisto. She is your daughter, and will love you no matter what. As you undoubtedly will love her."

"But-"

"There are no 'but's, Harry. And, as for the issue of what you are going to do with the child while at Hogwarts, I can assure you, there are a lot of staff members that will offer their assistance. Poke their noses where they don't belong and generally harass the living daylights out of you, until you surrender the child into their arms for hours of ogling, cooing and other such revolting displays."

Snape smirked as Harry snickered a little, "Oh, you laugh now." He deadpanned, "But I assure you, it wont be long until you are batting down the doors to my own personal chambers for a bit of silence and lack of sympathy."

The comment was ill timed, and led them back to awkward silence, "Severus," Harry finally ventured, "This morning…I'm not sure I want to apologise for that anymore."

The older wizard felt his jaw drop, and fought to close it. "I beg-"

"I mean, I think…okay, I _know_ I'm attracted to you…" Again, the younger man's cheeks were burning, but he dared not look away. He forced himself to maintain eye contact. It was too late to go back now, anyhow. "And, yeah, I know the timing sucks, and it's wrong. I'm a student. I'm _your_ student. I'm twenty years younger than you. You and my father hated each other at school when _you_ were my age. I just had a baby to someone I didn't care for as anything further than a friend…Hell, the fact that _I_ just had a baby is bad enough…" He stopped himself, and took a deep breath, "But, no matter how much I try to tell myself it's wrong, no matter how many times I remind myself that there is no chance between us…" He threw his hands into the air. "Damnit, Sev, every time I try to convince myself that you are an evil, old, greasy git….I just wind up wanting to kiss you again."

Harry finally finished his latest rant, heaving huge breaths, glad that everything was finally off his chest, while Severus remained in his seat, completely silent and unmoving.

Harry Potter was attracted to him.

The thought should repulse him.

It should make him want to slap some sense into the Gryffindor.

It should seem completely and utterly ludicrous.

But it didn't.

And, instead of being repulsed and angered, Severus was feeling much, MUCH worse.

He was actually feeling glad.

Oh, Sweet Merlin, he was internally admitting that he was attracted to Harry Potter.

The world was coming to an end.

Well, that, or he had officially gone insane.

* * *

A/N- Well, I updated. Thanks for all the feedback. And, to the person who asked, yes, nappies are the equivalent of diapers…it's just a more Australian (or, perhaps, British?) term.

And now, prepare for the rant scene!

**A Horrified Latin**: I am _extremely _(for that is how 'extremely' is spelt…There is no 'a' in it…) sorry about the 'o'/'a' thing…I actually discovered the name in an old (we're talking 1970s, so perhaps not that old…) baby-names book…UNDER _girls_ names. I truly do understand how a simple spelling mistake could upset someone in that fashion, just as I (in most cases) am horrified with poor use of English grammar, punctuation and spelling, having come from a background where 'The Rules' of which have been stressed time and time again. (Hence my compulsion to edit your review and username, as, aside from any other detail, it _is_ a name, after all, and should be treated as such, as I'm sure you'll agree, given the content of your review, and all…) Aside from that _small_ detail, though, I do hope that you are enjoying the story, and that you continue to review…though, perhaps, as someone a little less horrified? (Insert Large Grin Here) Thanks for your feedback. It was quite useful. However, on a side note, with people these days naming their kids horrendous things like 'FluffyWuffyMoonPie', 'Hunny' (I actually know a couple who named and christened their daughter 'Hunny' AND the other 'Sunny'… Ridiculous, if you ask me! But still, it was their decision…and I have no right to criticise…) and 'Apple', I don't _really_ think that a little twist like an 'o' really would effect anyone in this day and age. _Especially_ in the wizarding world, where names are about as odd as they come. But, still, your review did send me on a Hermione-esque quest for knowledge…and I discovered a few things. The name still does appear under _many_ baby-name sites (and in many new baby-names books) as a girl's name (with _Greek_ –not Latin- origins) _alongside_ 'Calista' (which, as you have already pointed out, _is_ Latin, and thus the 'a' signifies her gender). In Greek mythology, however, Callist_o_ was a nymph…a FEMALE nymph in fact…the MOTHER of Arcus, actually…So, really, it just goes to prove that a language barrier (and certain linguistic biases) can alter perceptions…Therefore, while I do apologise for my 'mistake', so to speak, forgive me for not altering the spelling…After all, in the world of fanfiction, what's a little 'o', really? Especially when other cultures, and the technicalities of their linguistics, are taken into consideration…

Oh, and by-the-by, I _am_ of European descent, and I can stomach (note the appropriate spelling…one 'm', if you'll please) the ins-and-outs of other cultures…Hence, in doing so, I _also_ take into consideration the evidence of similar names and rules (or lack there of) in other cultures to mine. I'd suggest you do the same…because, what may be appropriate in Latin (or Italian), may _not_ be the same in Greek or English, as we have all discovered today. Thankyou.

Oh, and to the reviewer who asked for the specific reason for Callisto's name…She is the 'most beautiful one' to Harry…and, thus, I chose her name (which I am basing on _Greek_ _mythology_) for its description.

(Attempting to catch her breath) Sorry…I tend to…ramble… (blushing)

I did truly enjoy the brief Latin lesson, though…

I love languages! However, I only know 3…well, 2, really, if you discount English…

Anyway, take care, and please review!


	7. Revolution

A/N – Thankyou all so much for your patience…I got caught up in uni, prac and then, ultimately, _Afterglow_ (which I am currently writing the final chapter for, actually.) I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favourites, actually. Let me know what you think at the end.

* * *

"Sev?" Harry repeated, moving over to the other man, who was doing an incredible impersonation of a statue. "Severus? Look, I'm not going to throw myself on you again, if that's what you're thinking." The thought was appealing, though. "I just….I just wanted to get it off my chest, you know? Prove that I _can_ do the adult thing and talk about what's tearing me up inside." He sighed, "At least, from now on. I know I should have told you, or at least someone -anyone- about being pregnant….But I was confused and afraid of ridicule. Like I am now…"

Dark eyes snapped up at the confession. "Ridicule?" Snape finally asked, a small smirk forming on his lips, "I'm not the one that will mock you for your…taste in men, Pot…Harry. Although, I must say…It is rather…_difficult_…to grasp."

A snort escaped the younger man, "You're telling me? _I'm_ the one that had to admit it. I mean, _me_; Gryffindor's golden child…attracted to the head of Slytherin, bearing a child to the prince…"

Green eyes suddenly filled with pain.

"Nothing about me or my life is even going to resemble 'normal' is it?" He asked quietly. "A baby that defeated a dark lord, a boy forced to grow up in a cupboard, a guy that got knocked up at 16…by another man. And I'm a Gryffindor with a thing for Slytherins." He looked down sadly. Vernon was right. He was, and always would be, a freak.

Severus shook his head, aware that he was about to make what would probably be the biggest mistake of his entire existence. He'd already known of Harry's hellish upbringing, so the cupboard comment didn't throw him in the least. "Harry, look at me." He demanded, although his tone was gentle. "In the wizarding world there are many variations of the notion of 'normal'. And yet, you will always be unique. You will always be set apart from others. It is perhaps the most endearing, and equally the most annoying, thing about you."

Harry looked at him in confusion, causing him to smile. Not to smirk. Not to grin. To _smile_. Which only seemed to confuse the younger man further.

"I will not lie and tell you that I do not and will not find you attractive, because, although it pains me to admit it, I do." There was a moment of tense silence between them, as he allowed Harry to process what he was saying. He sighed, "However, as you pointed out, proving that you are not _completely_ a lost cause, there are too many factors as to why 'we' would not, and will not, work."

The younger man looked away, not wanting Severus to see the hurt and defeat in his eyes. "I know."

Harry's tone was flat and lifeless, and it induced the strangest feeling of guilt in the older man. He wanted nothing more than to pull the Gryffindor into his arms and mutter reassurances that everything would turn out fine. But he couldn't do that. Nor could he take heed of the voice in his head that was begging him to take a chance on the possible relationship, and kiss the younger man senseless.

But then, how many other times had he ignored the voice in his head, and paid bitterly for it later on?

Far too many for his personal liking, actually.

Severus swallowed hard, and moved forward, "Harry," He started, locking eyes with the younger man, hesitantly reaching out for his hand, "I-"

A sharp wail cut him off.

Both men jerked away and looked up in the direction of Harry's room, where the baby had obviously just woken up. Severus didn't know whether to be relieved at the interruption, or extremely frustrated. Harry, it seemed, had chosen the latter.

The teenager stood. "Well, looks like the monitoring charm works…."

Severus nodded, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Apparently so. Reassuring to know that you have acquired skill in at least one subject…."

"Funny," Harry deadpanned, with a glare to rival Severus' own. "Really."

Obsidian eyes strayed over to green ones in amusement, "I thought as much."

The cries were growing in volume and Harry finally stepped away, "I'm going to…" He gestured towards the room. Severus nodded. The Gryffindor walked to the stairs and looked back, "We _are_ going to talk properly, Sev." He added, feeling more confident than he had in months, before turning and strutting in the direction of his daughter.

Suddenly, things seemed to be looking up again.

**-?-**

"Shhh…" Harry tried, once in his room, "It's okay…I'm here…"

Callisto continued to scream, but this time her father was not going to be perturbed by it. He was going to prove himself, once and for all. The determination was clear in his voice, and the authoritative vibe was slowly working wonders in the way the baby responded to him.

Little by little, as Harry muttered nonsense to her, she seemed to calm down; the pattern of wails becoming cries, which then became sobs, and then tiny hiccups playing out in front of the young father. He was slowly getting used to this.

From his position in the formal living room, Severus listened via the monitoring charm -Potter had obviously forgotten to disarm it-, a small smile playing on his lips. Despite himself, he couldn't help feeling that this was the way his life was meant to be. And that scared him. If Callisto hadn't awoken at that exact moment…he shuddered to think of what he could, no, _would_ have done. Harry was still in a rather unstable emotional state, and Severus himself was not yet sure of his own feelings.

Yes, he was attracted to the younger man. Yes, he could quite happily –perhaps _too_ happily- imagine bending the Gryffindor over a table and having his way with him. But it all ran deeper than that.

He had let Harry in on information about him that nobody else knew. He trusted the younger man with that information. And he couldn't help feeling privileged that Harry trusted him with his own issues.

Then there was the fact that he was now rather consciously helping to raise Harry's child. He'd been there for her birth, taken care of her, _bonded_ with her over a series of one-sided discussions of potions…he'd even supervised the shopping for her necessities.

Damn it, he was growing attached to the baby.

And, yes, he was growing rather fond of her father as well.

Again, the realisation scared him.

He couldn't allow these feelings to go any further. Just as he couldn't allow Potter to continue to feel…whatever it was he felt for him, either.

But then, he couldn't bring himself to eliminate any possibility…

Bloody hell, it was all so torturous. He'd been romantically alone _far_ too long, but it was wrong of him to start being selfish now. However, the difference between 'right' and 'wrong' could go and bugger itself. For the first time in what seemed like his entire life, Severus Snape resolved to be selfish for once.

Although, what that entailed…well, he still had a fair bit of thinking to do on the subject.

**-?-**

The next couple of days were awkward between the two men, as they avoided each other for the majority of the time, only really speaking about Callisto and clarifying what exactly was going to be explained to the public once they returned to Hogwarts.

Harry was, at least, becoming more accepting to the fact that Dumbledore would have to be told the entire truth, although he didn't really like the idea too much. He seemed intent on taking responsibility for his actions, though, and was determined to accept whatever the consequences were.

Although, that _might_ have been due to Severus' seemingly grudging (although obviously willing) resolve to support the young father through the ordeal.

For Harry, Christmas morning began the same way the last few had. He awoke to his daughter's cries, fed her, changed her, dressed her, and then made his way down to breakfast, where he and Severus would avoid conversation. However, the older man had taken to fussing over the baby, not that he'd ever get him to admit it.

This morning, though, Harry stopped himself at the bottom of the staircase, and just stared. In the living room stood a large, extensively decorated Christmas tree; one that had not been there the previous night. Under it sat a pile of presents.

"Quit gawking, Potter, and get a move on." The voice of the potions master came from behind him, startling him out of his stupor. He spun around.

"This…" He managed. "You…_You_ did this…"

That trademark smirk appeared on Snape's face as he shrugged lightly, "With the help of a few house-elves, yes…" He nodded, reaching out and pulling the baby from Harry's embrace almost without notice. Cradling her in the crook of his left arm, he gestured with his right towards the tree. "Go on, then. I did not go to all that trouble just to have you gape at the bloody thing."

Harry's mind was still reeling as he complied. Walking on legs that suddenly seemed rubbery, he strode over to the tree and dropped to his knees to inspect the gifts. There were presents from Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus…his fingers hovered over that one, a dry sob escaping his lips. Sirius had obviously sent it; after all, Remus Lupin had died alongside Ginny Weasley and a few aurors in the battle.

Yes, Harry was proven correct when he read Sirius' letter. Remus had apparently purchased the gift many months before, having always been known for being the logical, 'always prepared' Marauder.

The Boy Who Lived closed his eyes, wondering how his godfather would take the news of his daughter. The trial for the animagus' official freedom was coming up soon, and Harry would tell him everything after that. No matter what the outcome would be.

The final gifts, once his attention turned back to the tree, surprised the Gryffindor. There were a few for Callisto and one for himself…All from Severus.

He turned around, to face the potions master, swallowing hard. "I…You…I…"

"Ever the intellectual, I see." The comment was delivered in that amazingly stoic format, although Severus was definitely not as intimidating when he had an infant attempting to suckle his fingers.

Harry flushed crimson. "Thankyou."

"You're quite welcome…Harry." The man scowled, "Now open the bloody things."

The younger chuckled lightly, and stood up, shaking his head. "Not yet…"

Black eyes narrowed. "Why ever not?"

Harry's cheeks burned, and he looked to his feet. "I…I bought you a gift…Didn't actually think I'd get a chance to give it to you…" He locked gazes with the potions master, "But, it's not right that I open these, and you have none…"

"Oh, I assure you, there are a couple of presents there addressed to me as well," Severus responded, with an uncharacteristic grin, "No matter what you students may think, I _am_ on rather friendly terms with _some_ members of society."

"Indeed." Harry replied, attempting to mimic the older man's usual form of response.

It earned him a light chuckle, which sent a shiver down his spine. He'd rarely been on the receiving end of the potions master's true laughter. The man's voice was deep and velvety, and sounded almost like a purr at the proper volume…

The image of Snape purring was too much for the Gryffindor, and he joined the man in light laughter.

The day progressed, both men enjoying the other's company, rebuilding the trust and comradeship that they had once shared. Awkward silences and moments of tension caught up with them fairly often, the knowledge that they were attracted to each other, and yet both afraid of the possibilities of the very notion, seeming to drag them both down.

"This is ridiculous." Harry finally exclaimed, after another comment fell flat between them. "I'm sick and tired of having to tiptoe around…_everything_." He seethed, more so at himself than anything else, "Okay, so I could have been a bit more subtle in the way I dealt with my feelings…But, really, I find it hard to believe that I am the first person to come right out and kiss you, let alone say 'hey, yeah, I find you incredibly attractive'."

Severus arched an eyebrow.

Harry folded his arms, mimicking the older man, "And you are definitely not the first to admit to finding me attractive…" He scowled, "And don't even think about going on about my ego, I'm just stating fact."

"Potter…"

The young man was inching closer to him, "And, you know what? I don't think I believe you when you insist that nothing can happen from it."

Severus was frowning now, "Potter, I mean it-"

"Fine, I don't _want_ to believe it." The teenager was clearly not about to back down now, "I mean, I'm attracted to you, you're attracted to me…Isn't that all that should count?"

"No, it isn't."

"What?" Harry looked hurt, and Severus was yet again filled with the strange instinct to hold him and make it all better.

He shook his head. "Potter…Harry, there are too many complications…"

"Fuck the complications, Sev." The younger man leapt to his feet, his lips shaped in a tiny pout of indignity. "Nothing is ever simple. You told me that."

"This entire situation is different." Came the argument.

"And I could care less!" Harry waved his arms around, gesturing at the decorations that hovered around the room, at the discarded wrapping paper on the ground, at the tree in the middle of the room. "All this, Sev, is not something that you'd do unless there was a chance-"

"For what, Potter?" The potions master sneered. "You and I? Please. You don't believe that I can be nice for any reason other than what might benefit my love life?" He snorted in derision, "Did the thought that I might actually be attempting to provide you and your daughter with a relatively inviting Christmas, and nothing else, never appear in that thick head of yours?"

Harry froze, rediscovering a side of Severus Snape that he hadn't been in contact with in a long while.

The older man continued, rising to his own feet, towering above the Gryffindor. "Are you that naïve as to believe that I would just leap into your bed, even though you have just given birth to a child, whose father was yet another of _my_ students?" He jeered, "You have a lot to learn, boy. Just because you are famous, does not mean that the entire world must bow at your feet."

That did it.

Harry's bottom lip began to quiver, and his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry…" He responded, voice thick with emotion. "I didn't assume…I…" He swallowed and turned, before racing up the stairs and into his room, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Severus winced as he watched the younger man run off, flopping down on the couch. He dropped his head into his hands. That was definitely not how he had envisioned the day ending. Of course, a few of his twisted mental predictions of the evening had been rather…er…arousing; to use a euphemism that hardly gave credence to what he had actually imagined.

But, no, that little scene had definitely been far from any conversation he would have desired to have with the Gryffindor, and he couldn't help but feel a little anxious towards the way they'd correspond over the next few days.

Oh, why had he been so callous? Why couldn't he have responded to the younger man's needy advances a little more humanely?

Because he was both a sadist and a masochist when pushed, that was why.

Severus swallowed. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wallow in his own self-pity. To mull over his current mistakes and not do a damn thing to change the situation in any way, shape or form. Naturally, he wasn't to be awarded that vanity, as Callisto began to cry, having awoken to the angered discussion and caught on to the negative energy in the room.

Snape frowned, and moved to her bassinet. He stood over it for a moment, just watching as her little arms flailed about, those tiny hands reaching into the air. She was, despite her vocal nature, growing on the potions master, and the thought that in barely a week's time she'd no longer be in his care, so to speak, disturbed him.

"Oh, come here…" He murmured, picking her up and cradling her against his chest gently. "You, child, are going to be the source of a lot of confusion in a few days' time…" He informed her, speaking in order to calm her nerves. He started to walk as he spoke, "Your father will be subject to a lot of questioning, and the headmaster will have my head on a platter for not informing him immediately…" He smiled tiredly, "And you won't understand any of it, because you, my dear, will be in the process of being passed from woman to woman at that bloody school." He snorted, "Talk of the town, you'll be. Of the entire wizarding world, actually. Like father, like daughter, I suppose."

She blinked up at him, her little fists grasping his shirt.

"Just don't let the fame get to your head. Hate to see you become another Lockhart. Or worse, Britney Spears." He shuddered at that, "Little witch. Absolutely no talent, that one. Had the displeasure of teaching her a few years back when the college in America needed a substitute potions professor…" He smirked, "I seemed to be the only person in that school that her mind manipulation techniques failed on…Do you have any idea the number of fines the Ministry has given her for misuse of magic on a supposedly helpless muggle population? No, I don't suppose you do…"

He sighed, having talked her back to sleep. She seemed to be the only person on the planet that had the audacity to fall asleep while Severus Snape was talking. The thought made him smirk. He looked up, and realised that he was standing outside the door to Potter's room.

Well, that was just _brilliant_, wasn't it?

The potions master took a deep breath. He'd have to mend things with the young man some time, anyway. And, as all those annoying optimists said; the sooner the better. He raised his free hand and tapped lightly on the wood.

"What?" Came the reply, "Come to humiliate me more? Come to crush the Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die's willpower even further?"

Severus sighed, and pushed the door open. "Contrary to popular belief, I do have a conscience, and I do have a heart, and I came to apologise. I shouldn't have responded like that."

Harry looked up in surprise, while Severus placed Callisto in her crib. "Look, Severus-"

"Are you going to allow me to humiliate myself properly or not?"

Despite himself, the younger man smiled a little. "Go on, then."

Looking Harry directly in the eye, Severus unfolded his arms and began, "I would like to apologise for not handling the situation as well as I could have." The younger man tilted his head in wait of further explanation. Damnit, he was actually enjoying this. "And I apologise for being deliberately cruel."

Harry was still waiting for something else. What else did he want to hear? That Severus was wrong? That he'd admit defeat? That…Oh, Merlin's Balls, he did.

Severus looked away, "And, I imagine I could be…_incorrect_ about…some… things."

A grin broke over the Gryffindor's face. "Such as?"

Oh, Merlin, no. He was not going to allow himself to be pressured that far.

"Harry, I can't-"

Green eyes glared at him, "Such as, Professor Snape?" The younger man enunciated, having succeeded in flipping the authority between them, if only for a few minutes. However long he had the power, he didn't really care. He was still going to use it to the best of his ability, before everything went back to normal.

Severus swallowed, trying to maintain his dignity and resolve. "Such as, Mr Potter, the notion that you are a child…"

"And?"

"And…I think this is utterly insane!" He finally snapped. "I am sorry, Harry, but there are limits-"

"I know, it's just…" Harry dropped back down onto the bed, "I'd like something to actually be easy for me, you know? Just once. I mean, you used to hold my fame against me, using the reasoning that I was The Boy Who Lived, and thus got everything I wanted…but, well, you know that's not true…"

Tentatively, Severus sat beside him. "That's beside the point, isn't it? There is no use in dwelling on the impossible."

"Thanks." Harry replied half-heartedly. "You know, if I wanted to hear something cryptic, cliché and not at all useful, I might as well have spoken to Dumbledore."

Severus snickered, "Albus does have a knack for transforming the obvious…"

Harry nodded, and silence fell between them once more. "Did you mean it?" He asked after a while, having gathered up some more courage. Severus looked at him quizzically and he sighed, "When you said you were only trying to give Callisto and me an inviting Christmas and nothing more?"

The older man closed his eyes. "It's complicated. I can't possibly begin to explain-"

"Try." Harry pleaded.

"Bloody hell, do you not understand the meaning of the word 'no'?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Even if I had wanted…" He stopped himself, "Harry, it's not just my life that a tryst with you would affect. Or yours. Your daughter deserves-"

"Another parent or just myself, I know." The younger man sighed. "I know she doesn't deserve to have strangers coming in and out of her life."

"Indeed, neither of you does." Severus agreed, before frowning at the words that had just left his mouth. Who was this creature that had overthrown his resolve and taken control of his thoughts and actions? He wasn't sure whether he liked this new inability to maintain some will power or not. He found his hand had taken hold of the younger man's –much to his horror- and he frowned in concentration. When had that happened?

The Gryffindor's voice broke into his thoughts. "Severus?"

He looked at the young man, "Mistletoe."

Now that was rather abstract. Albus would be proud.

"What?" Harry asked in unmasked confusion.

Severus gestured above them, to a bunch of the offending plant hovering mid-air. Well _that_ explained why he was acting on impulse. Stupid magic. The muggles didn't know how close they were with their kissing customs when it came to mistletoe. On wizards and witches, the plant caused whoever was under it to act on romantic impulse –provided the witch or wizard below harboured some form of attraction for the other. "Mistletoe." He repeated, by way of explanation.

The younger man looked up, and then back, grinning in the most annoying, and yet most seductive fashion. Severus moved closer to him, lips parted, his mind screaming that this would not end well, while other parts of his body argued that it most definitely would.

Harry's heart rate increased tenfold in anticipation. He leant in as well, licking his lips, heat spreading over his body, blood rushing to both his face and his groin. And all over the prospect of a _kiss_. Merlin, if the mere _thought_ did this to him, what would-

A shrill scream, with rather irritating timing, cut through the tension better than any knife ever could.

Severus bit his lower lip, and squeezed his eyes closed, scolding himself for what he had almost done. Harry, meanwhile, groaned in frustration. Dark eyes opened slowly to look at the younger man, and something in his mind snapped.

"Bugger this…" That deep voice growled, causing Harry to turn his attention back to Severus, just in time to see the man in question coming towards him at an almost inhuman speed, those obsidian eyes laced with desire.

Their lips met, this time on Severus' own grounds, where he was much more comfortable with the situation than he had been in Diagon Alley after being taken by surprise. Harry's body stiffened, and then relaxed into the meeting, as a cool tongue begged entrance into his mouth. They tore apart reluctantly, their need for air surpassing their bloodlust, and Harry swallowed, running a hand through his hair.

Severus stood, having dispersed of the mistletoe by doing its bidding, thoroughly more confused and upset with himself than he had been at the beginning of the entire ordeal.

"That was…" Harry began, somewhere to his side, "Wow…"

The potions master nodded, refusing to look at him, choosing instead to sort out the thoughts in his head first. He was vaguely aware that the baby was wailing in the background. He made his way towards the door, "Tend to Callisto," Snape finally spoke, trying not to notice that the Gryffindor was staring after him in a mixture of shock and hurt.

The younger man made his way towards the crib, fighting back tears.

"Oh, and Harry?"

He turned back slowly, to lock eyes with the older man.

Severus gave him a small smile, "Merry Christmas."

He could only nod and watch as the potions master turned and swept out of the room, before sighing sadly, re-running the last few minutes in his mind.

**-?-**

Severus paced the floor of his room, trying to assess the damage of the situation. What in Merlin's name had he done? Nothing that he hadn't imagined, that was certain, but just because he'd considered it didn't mean he had to actually follow through.

Blasted mistletoe.

And why on earth had he smiled and continued to give the other man hope? He didn't intend on actually leading Harry on, did he? He wasn't that shallow a person. And he _definitely_ wasn't about to leap head on into a serious relationship –or _any_ form of relationship- with a student.

Although, there hadn't been too many people in his past that had elicited such strong emotions inside him. In fact, he could only recall one other…and that had ended a good 20 years earlier, with a swish of Voldemort's wand.

If nothing else, the realisation of that alone shook Severus to the core.

He had lost a long-term lover, and it had torn him up inside. The mere possibility that he could feel something deeper for Harry than just basic sexual attraction…It was both horrifying and relieving. After all, he had thought that he would never feel anything that strong again. With a sigh, Severus wished that his second chance was someone a little less…complex than Harry.

But then, beggars couldn't be choosy, could they?

Severus scowled to himself. He couldn't allow his own selfishness to complicate Potter's life further, though. He was most likely a passing phase to the younger man, someone that was just _there_ until something better came along. After all, the teenager had been through a lot alone, and was more than likely acting on desperation to be with anyone.

He tried to ignore the pang he felt at the notion, before cursing himself for allowing Harry to get under his skin.

They couldn't work as a couple. They _wouldn't_ work. He could not allow himself to sit back and daydream over an idealistic 'happily ever after' that would never, and could never occur. It was pathetic, really. Utterly absurd. He was 37 years of age and hopelessly mooning over a teenager. Not just any teenager, though. The son of his schoolyard nemesis. The saviour of the wizarding world. And he was an aging ex-Death Eater –slash- spy for the light.

Incredibly ironic, really.

And highly, HIGHLY irritating.

And, on that note-

"Sev?"

Oh for the love of Merlin.

"Potter?" He turned towards his door, attempting to clamp down on the bite in his tone. "What is it?" 'Attempting' being the operative word in the former sentence.

The handle turned, however hesitantly, and the younger man's head appeared, followed by his torso and legs. "I…."

"Spit it out, I haven't got all evening."

Eyebrow's arched in defiance, "Last I checked, you did."

"Indeed…" The potions master responded, stoic as ever, "When, precisely, did you become my keeper?"

Harry's arms folded over his chest, "When you started acknowledging me as such." He grinned wickedly, "Your guess is as good as mine, then." He moved closer, suddenly exuding a confidence that he did not possess.

Severus swallowed, "Potter…Harry…that kiss…it was the mistletoe. The plant, it-"

"Professor," The Gryffindor taunted, "I took your class, and I _did_ learn in it. In fact, I learnt enough to remember that the mistletoe only causes you to act on impulses that were already there…" He tilted his head to the side, smirking, and effectively disturbing the older man further. "After you left, and that sunk in, I don't know…." He walked over to the bed, and sat down on the corner. "I thought, someone that has the impulse to kiss like that…there is no way that you can believe 'we' don't have a chance…"

"You are still my student-"

Green eyes looked down, "I know…But…five months, Severus. Five months and I'll have graduated."

"And where would that leave 'us', if there was even possibility of it?" Snape continued, hating that he couldn't just have his way with the younger man and deal with the issues later, "I live at the school for the majority of the year. You have a daughter to take care of-"

"I don't know." And, as suddenly as it had come over him, the confidence left Harry's demeanour. He ran his fingers through his hair, obviously debating the pros and cons inside his head. After a few moments, he locked eyes with the potions master. "But I do know that whatever it is I feel for you…and this is so strange to admit, because it just crept up on me, y'know?…Well, whatever it is…it's more than lust…more than just hormones playing up inside me…"

Severus bit his lip, willing Harry to stop talking. Didn't he know it was hard enough to seem emotionless as it was, let alone have to fight against reasoning that seemed to mirror his own feelings?

"And, look, I know it sounds like a load of rubbish…but, when I really look at it, I think that whatever these feelings are? They started a while ago. When we got past the 'I hate you's and the 'you're a greasy git's."

"That is beside the point-"

The Boy Who Lived's eyes revealed a world of hurt, "No, it's really not…I think…I think I lo-"

"Potter. Stop." Severus finally hissed. "You have just given birth to a rather fetching little girl. You have been alone for as long as you can remember. You have gone through more than any other man your age should have…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What are you-"

"What you are feeling is a need to attach yourself to the nearest person and, I assure you, in the coming months, you will look back on this Christmas and-"

"Think of the man that was there to deliver my daughter. The man who saved my life. Who didn't ask questions or let me withdraw into myself." He sighed, "Severus, I've made too many mistakes already…I'm not going to sit back and let you bully me into submission just because something, no, not something…a relationship between us would be 'complicated'."

"Potter…"

"Please, stop using my last name. After kissing me like you did, it's worthless, and you know it too."

"You still have yet to answer my question."

The younger man stopped and glared. They were getting nowhere in their discussion and it was bugging the ever living daylights out of him. He wondered, idly, if he should just bridge the space between them and indulge in another one of those body warming, skin tingling, pant tightening kisses. Severus might not react with quite as much hostility as he had in Diagon Alley, due to the fact that they were in private, and he had initiated the last one.

Rising to his feet, Harry strode over to the potions master on shaking legs. His eyes met Severus' and he searched for a signal that his actions would be welcome. The dark orbs, like the older man's face, gave him nothing to work with. Then it was there. The impatience. The air of challenge. The extremely vague amusement and yearning.

Harry leant upwards, and slowly kissed the other man, and was mildly surprised when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer. The kiss wasn't one fuelled with desire, as the last had been, nor was it uncertain and chaste like the first. It was gentle, and yet still burned with a passion that had to come from something deeper than lust.

His hands travelled up behind the potions master's head, fingers slowly trailing paths in the long, jet-black hair. All too soon, the need for oxygen became too great, and the young man pulled back with a sigh. Leaning his head against the older man's shoulder, he closed his eyes.

Severus internally hexed himself. Not only had Potter gotten under his skin, he'd invaded his private space and had not stood down until the feelings he evoked took control. And now the potions master was hooked. He would not be able to completely dismiss the Gryffindor anymore. In fact, he wasn't too sure he'd be able to survive the next five months in a platonic teacher/student relationship with the young man.

Damn this entire situation.

He was 37 years old! A grown man! He should be able to reserve some control over his bloodlust and other emotions! But, oh no, here he was, allowing his libido to run amok over a STUDENT. It was absolutely sickening to think of, and yet, somewhat pleasing at the same time.

Damn it. Damn it all.

And yet, he thought as emerald eyes blinked up at him, was it really as horrific as he made it seem?

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed eleven.

"It's getting rather late…" Severus noted, unsure of what else to say. Harry nodded resignedly. He eyed the young father and extended his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, "Allow me to walk you to your room." With a small smile, the Gryffindor accepted and they strode in silence down the hall.

Once inside the other room, Harry strode into the walk in closet, while Severus made sure that Callisto was properly tucked in. Moments later, the younger man reappeared, clad in his pyjamas, hair tousled, and an –although Snape was loathe to admit it- adorably goofy grin on his face. He stepped towards the older man. "Thankyou," He said, sounding content and exhausted, "For everything…"

The potions master nodded, his mind still racing to catch up with the actions that his body had taken. "I trust you know where to find me, should you require-"

"Stay?"

Both men seemed equally shocked at the request; Harry not really knowing what had possessed him, while Severus fought to find a fair way to excuse himself.

"I beg your pardon?"

The Boy Who Lived blushed, and looked down at his feet, "I…I asked-" He looked up, "Stay with me?" He asked, clearly afraid of further rejection, "I…I don't want to be alone…I'm not asking you to…uhm…" His cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red.

If not for the serious nature of the circumstances, the older man would have chuckled. Instead, taking note of the fragile nature of Harry's emotions, and the realisation that this was indeed more than lust they felt for each other, Severus nodded. "As you wish."

"I understand that you-" The potions master's words finally reached Harry's ears, and his eyes widened in surprise, before he broke into a glad smile. "Thankyou…"

Again, the older man could only nod, before striding over to the bed with as much pride as he could muster. Sliding in under the covers, not bothering to get changed into his sleepwear, he arched an aristocratic eyebrow at the other, whose blush had returned. "I do hope you don't intend on standing there all night."

Awkwardly, Harry made his way to the other side of the bed, and settled himself beside Severus, idly wondering whether his heart beat was as loud as it felt. The air was tense between them, and neither was comfortable enough to give way to sleep. After Harry's ninth attempt to fix his position, without bothering his potions master, Severus rolled his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, I don't bite." The man hissed into the darkness, and Harry could have sworn that he'd _heard_ the smirk in his voice when he added, "Not much, at any rate."

The younger man sniggered despite himself, and rolled over, to come nose to nose with his bedfellow. "Sorry, I just…I didn't want to disturb you." He whispered in explanation, his breath reaping unwanted effects on the other.

Severus cleared his throat, "Indeed." He sighed, before uncharacteristically pulling Harry closer to him, causing the other to wriggle into a more comfortable position. He bit his lip, and swallowed, forcing his mind to dispel the thoughts of Harry wriggling around in bed with him in a more…_suggestive_ manner. "Is that any better?"

Harry nodded, face now pressed softly against Snape's chest, being soothed by the rhythmic beating of the Slytherin's heart. "Mmmhhmmm." He agreed, then, "Oh…Merry Christmas, Sev," before happily allowing himself to be lulled to sleep.

The potions master smiled softly, feeling himself become overwhelmed with a desire to hold and protect his new partner. For that was definitely what Harry was now. It would not be a fairytale relationship, that was for certain, and he would most definitely have a large amount of explaining to do where Albus was concerned. But the annoyingly optimistic voice in his head was telling him that he'd be happy. And, for once in his life, Severus Snape was inclined to believe it.

He just hoped that the younger man would not regret his decision, as it would undoubtedly break him.

And, with the final and rather shocking realisation that it was indeed he, and not Potter, that had been the one in need of emotional healing and rescue, Severus succumbed to the first proper sleep he'd had in years.

* * *

A/N - Alright, so the boys are a little OOC, but this is fanfiction, and you'd been warned far earlier. Please review, I look forward to reading your opinions!


	8. Handsome Man

A/N- Again, I'm sorry for the delay…the last chapter of _Afterglow_ is still in the works (it's not coming together all that well, actually…) but, as I've got this story in its entirety, I've decided to reward your patience with yet another chapter…

* * *

The days passed quickly for the new couple, as they spoke rationally about the issues and problems they were facing, and generally attempted to take small steps in their relationship. Severus felt himself growing more and more attached to Harry's daughter, and at times caught himself thinking how much he'd have liked to have been her father, instead of the late Malfoy boy. However, that was entirely impossible, as it was more or less her entrance into the world that had brought he and the Gryffindor together. Certainly, he and Potter -no, Harry- had become gradual friends over the past year or so, but a romantic relationship between them would have been completely absurd. Not that it wasn't now…Although-

"Sev?"

He turned to face the younger man, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Potter?"

Harry grinned at him as he approached, "Were you listening to a word I just said?"

Stoic as ever, Severus Snape arched an eyebrow, and folded his arms across his chest. "Honestly, boy, what do you take me for?" He taunted, his eyes sparkling with concealed mirth, "Some daydreaming teenager?" He leaned closer to the young man, so their faces were barely inches apart. "Because I assure you-"

"You're stalling, Professor." Harry teased, "In fact," he licked his lips in anticipation, "I'd say you were trying to switch the topic…" The space between them was rapidly decreasing, and the Gryffindor's voice dropped to a somewhat seductive whisper, "You weren't paying any attention to me, were you, _Sir_?"

Feigning offence, the head of Slytherin managed a weak scowl, although his eyes didn't hide his amusement. "I thought I'd made it more than obvious that your need for attention is not of my concern…."

"Ah, but it is." The Boy-Who-Lived countered, idly running his hand up the older man's arm, "Now, at any rate…" He glanced up at Severus from under his lashes, a devious smile playing on his face. He leant even closer, his head tilted slightly, brushing his lips against the Potions Master's. "I asked, Professor Snape, when we'll be heading back to Hogwarts…" He was deliberately avoiding kissing the older man, taunting him with the light contact, trying to force him into taking the first move. "You mentioned that you have to go back earlier…"

"Indeed, Potter…" Severus responded, determined not to be the first to give in, deciding to fight fire with fire. He lowered his own voice to a deep purr, knowing the effects it had had in the past, and pushed lightly against Harry's lips as he spoke. "We will return to the school via apparation no later than three o-clock this afternoon. I trust you will have your own, and your daughter's, belongings packed by then."

Swallowing, Harry nodded, pulling away from the contact. "Right, I'll just head upstairs and-"

"Harry?" Severus had lost the mirth in his eyes, and stared at him in unmasked concern.

Green eyes looked up at him sadly. "Sorry, Sev…I just…" The younger man tossed his hands in the air. "This is going to be so hard-"

A pained smile graced the elder's face, as he reached out to cup Harry's cheek with his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the younger man's lips. "Yes, it will. We've covered this, Harry. I'll help you as much as I can-"

"But this is something I have to deal with myself. I know." He sighed, "Got myself into this…"

Severus rolled his eyes, "And you insist that _I_ am the one with a flair for the dramatics…" That earned him a snort of laughter, and he lifted his lips in a half-smile. "You will be fine, Potter. You always have been, and you always will be. It's in your blood, unfortunately."

Harry smiled at the comment, "But you love it…" He snickered as Severus arched an eyebrow, then pouted, "So, where's my kiss?"

Rolling his eyes once more, Snape complied.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

The decidedly furious voice boomed throughout the mansion, causing the two men to separate. Harry looked up at Severus, his eyes widening further to find that the man in question had his eyes closed in annoyance as he took a deep, calming breath. "Sev?" He questioned quietly. The onyx eyes opened wearily.

"The honeymoon is over, Potter." He muttered sadly, before moving towards the door and down the stairs.

Harry watched after him for a few moments, before turning his attention to his now screaming daughter. He walked to her crib and lifted her into his arms, murmuring softly to her. "Dumbledore doesn't sound very happy…"

**-?-**

"Headmaster?" Severus spoke cautiously as he neared the elderly wizard currently standing in front of his fireplace.

Blue eyes glared at him, their usual sparkle having disappeared, only to be replaced by flashes of anger. "Severus," the reply came cold and harsh, as a newspaper was thrust towards him. "You'd best explain, and rather quickly. My patience is wearing thin in my old age."

Grasping the _Prophet_, Severus scanned over the article. Another of Skeeter's successors, Mitchell Anderson, had written a rather convincing, if not libellous, account of one Severus Snape's adventures in Diagon Alley with a 'screaming infant' that had occurred just before Christmas. The article insinuated numerous theories as to the child's parentage, most of which painted the Ex-Death Eater as a rapist or kidnapper. The final theory, though, was rather close to the truth. It came from a comment made in regards to his sexuality, and eventually led to the notion that Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had become pregnant and masked the entire ordeal.

Severus' eyes drifted towards the accompanying photograph taken of him entering the Leaky Cauldron, Callisto in arms. He folded the paper.

That was all he needed to see.

"Albus, I-"

"Don't even think about lying to me, Severus."

The younger wizard straightened in anger, clearly insulted, however, before he could open his mouth to respond, Dumbledore had continued. "Where is the child?" He asked, eyes darting towards the stairs, in the direction of Callisto's muffled wails. He looked back at the potions master. "I take it Harry is with her."

Severus nodded. "Shall I summon him, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore narrowed his gaze further, "I'm confused, Severus." He began, "I would have thought that young Mr. Potter would be the last person you'd have listen as you explain yourself in regards to the acquisition of that child."

A small smirk creeping onto his lips, Snape shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I never admitted to 'acquiring' any children." He turned back to the direction from whence he had arrived, and waved his wand casually, "Amplifico Tomus", lowering his hand, he spoke in his usual, frustrated manner, the effects of the spell magnifying the volume of his voice, causing it to echo along every corridor. "Potter, your presence is required in the formal living area. Bring the infant and do not dawdle." With that, he waved his wand once more, "Finite Incantatum."

Turning back to Dumbledore, he gestured towards the couch, "Please, Albus, take a seat." Next he called a house elf, instructing it to retrieve some tea and biscuits, before sitting down on the seat opposite the Headmaster.

Barely a minute later, Harry arrived, carrying Callisto in his arms. He glanced apologetically at his partner, "Sorry…I was changing her and-" He stopped himself at the pointed look on Severus' face, then realised that he had completely ignored Dumbledore. He closed his eyes, blushing in embarrassment and shame, before taking a deep breath to look at the old wizard. "Professor Dumbledore…" He began, subconsciously sitting beside Snape and handing him the baby.

The headmaster's eyebrows arched, "Harry," He replied, his tone much lighter than it had been with Severus. "I trust you had a rather…action packed…Christmas?" He leant back casually, intertwining his fingers and resting his hands on his lap. He peered down his nose, through his spectacles, pointedly staring the boy down.

Harry swallowed and squirmed a little under the older man's gaze. "Yes, Sir. Se…Professor Snape has been quite accommodating and-"

"I see." Dumbledore cut him off, eyes drifting towards Callisto. He offered a small smile at the sight of the infant drooling all over the oh-so-feared Potions Master. "I must say, Severus, she is adorable…"

Harry caught Snape's eye, suddenly realising that Dumbledore had not yet been informed of the truth behind his daughter's parentage. He stopped himself from thanking Dumbledore for the compliment, hoping that Severus would play along. Of course, he knew that was just a delusion; a fantasy, if you will. Severus had already made it more than clear that he wouldn't lie to get Harry out of trouble. Which was fair -he knew that- but he was afraid of the headmaster's (and everyone else's) reaction.

By now, Albus had leant forwards and extended his arms toward Callisto. "May I?"

Severus complied in silence, noting the way Harry tensed protectively beside him. It was rather pathetic to be anxious of any harm befalling the babe in Dumbledore's care… However, as a parent, logic never really came into play. It wasn't until a few moments later, when Harry nudged him gently, that he realised he too had become tense with anxiety. Internally he cursed himself for the weakness, realising that it meant that his feelings for Potter and the mini-Potter were becoming more serious by the minute.

He shook the thoughts from his head. There would be time to deal with that later. As for now, it was best to pay attention to conversation taking place.

The blue eyes of the Headmaster of Hogwarts bore into him. "Now, seeing as we are all settled, would you care to explain, Severus?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but found that Harry had already beaten him to it.

"This has nothing to do with Professor Snape."

In the awkward silence that followed his outburst, the Gryffindor felt the two sets of eyes bearing down on him, but he continued, his own emerald orbs staring determinedly at his daughter. "What I mean to say is that you're wrong to think she's Severus'." He forced himself to look up and across to the perplexed old wizard. "She's very much mine."

Albus' eyes widened somewhat. "Yours?" He looked at the gurgling baby currently tugging at his beard, then back at the dark haired youth. "And the mother-"

Harry closed his eyes, "Would also be me."

For the next moment, the only sounds to be heard came from Callisto as she played happily in Dumbledore's beard. Then all hell broke loose. Or at least came close to it.

"You." The old wizard repeated, recovering quickly. "You carried and bore this child." As he spoke, his expression became calculating, "And you told no-one." Harry merely nodded, glancing towards Snape for some sort of sign. It didn't matter whether it was reassurance, anger or fear. He just needed _something_ from the potions master. Severus, however, remained completely impassive.

Dumbledore glowered at the Boy-Who-Lived. "The other father?" He shot a look at Severus as well, as if deducing the potions master to be the answer to his question.

"Draco." Harry muttered, sadly, sure that Albus Dumbledore might actually have a heart attack from the information overload.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"No, the other Draco." Harry spat sarcastically, without even thinking. "How many Dracos were there that I spent any time with, _Sir_?"

Severus scowled and nudged him. "Potter!" he admonished.

The Gryffindor had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry, I just…" He shrugged and met the Headmaster's eyes again; "This is hard for me, is all. After everything I knew about what was expected of me…" He trailed off, knowing the Headmaster understood what he was saying about the final battle. "Draco and I…we were never _together_…we just…" He felt his face flush a little, "And then she came along and I didn't know what to do…On one hand, I really, _really,_ wanted a family…but I was 16 when I worked it out…Too young, you know?...and then there was Voldemort and everything that came with that…"

"You should have told-"

"I've already gotten the 'stupid little boy' lecture from Professor Snape, thanks." Harry snapped again, this time not caring about the tone he used. "I knew the dangers. But, come on, if I had told _anyone_ the entire wizarding world would have found out and I'd have been an even bigger, pardon the pun, target for Voldemort."

Slowly, Albus nodded, before staring at the potions master. "You should have informed us the second you discovered-"

"Again," Harry interrupted, "It would be my fault he didn't. I begged him not to…"

"Then the issue lies in disobeying school policy. Severus is obliged to inform us of such things-"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Not on the holidays, when we're not on school property, he isn't."

Severus watched as the other two glared at each other, Mexican Stand-Off style. He rolled his eyes, "Merlin's Beard!" He exclaimed after another tense moment passed, "Potter, if you would refrain from arguing with the Headmaster…"

The younger man turned to glower at him, and then stopped himself. Eyes downcast, and a slow flush creeping onto his cheeks, Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Professors…" He looked back at Dumbledore. "Am I going to be expelled? I mean, I couldn't find anything about students having kids at Hogwarts in 'Hogwarts: A History', nor was there anything in the general rules and restrictions…"

Albus smiled tiredly. "You looked well into this."

Harry grinned ruefully, "I had 9 months. I had to do _something_."

"Indeed," the Headmaster mused, readjusting the baby in his arms. "And no, Mr Potter, you will not be expelled. However, certain…modifications will have to be made in order to accommodate for…"

"Callisto," The Gryffindor supplied, the mood lightening already. "Callisto Orinda Potter."

"Ah, a fine name indeed."

Harry beamed, "Thankyou, Sir."

"And while this is extremely heart-warming," Severus drawled sarcastically, earning himself a pointed glare from his new-found partner, "there are still belongings to pack." He eyed Harry, before turning his gaze to Albus, "And I'm certain that preparation for the modifications must commence rather soon."

The Headmaster nodded and stood, "Quite right. We'll discuss this further once the three of you have returned to the castle." Allowing time for Snape to stand, he resignedly handed the baby back and moved to the fireplace. After bidding their farewells, Albus disappeared amongst the green flames, and Harry turned to Severus, grinning happily.

"Well, that went well." He stated, "Better than I'd expected, at any rate."

Snape rolled his eyes, "It's not always that simple, Potter. He will expect a more detailed explanation as to **_both_** our actions when we return. Not to mention the ramifications of this-" he held up the offending newspaper "-piece of drabble."

Harry's eyes widened and he grasped at the Prophet, eyes skimming through the article. "Oh, shit."

"Quite." Severus replied monotonously, before taking the paper back, tearing it in half (much to the disgust of photographic him) and tossing it into the flames. After watching the fire engulf the writing, and turn it to ash, he looked back at Harry. "Now, I do believe we, or rather, _you_ have some packing to do."

The Gryffindor scowled, "And what are _you_ going to do?"

"I," he clarified, allowing himself the tiniest smile, "am going to tend to your daughter." As if for emphasis, the child in his arms managed a few short whimpers, before clenching a tiny fist in Severus' shirt.

The Boy Who Lived 'hmmphed' in mock annoyance, and turned to walk up the stairs to begin packing his and Callisto's belongings.

**-?-**

"Done so soon?" Severus asked, peering over a giant stuffed snake, as Harry entered the kitchen an hour later.

"Yeah, I-" The Gryffindor stopped himself, taking in the site in front of him. He fought not to laugh.

Where the kitchen table had once stood, sat Severus Snape and Callisto, surrounded by an assortment of oversized, overstuffed, extremely fluffy looking toys; most of which were Dragons and Snakes. All in variations of Slytherin colours.

'No', Harry thought to himself dryly, 'Professor Snape _isn't_ brainwashing my baby.'

That did it. He started to laugh. This naturally caused Severus to look most indignant. However, his scowl only caused Harry to laugh even harder. "You know, Sev…" He managed to gasp after a while, "You might be a little more intimidating if you _let go_ of the neon-green Chimaera."

Snape made a move to argue, until a look of mock realisation dawned over his aristocratic features. "Sweet Merlin," He feigned surprise, "Potter, you actually **_learnt _**something at Hogwarts?"

"Oh so funny, Sev."

"Always, Potter."

A moment of comfortable silence passed as the two men watched each other. It was Harry who broke the mood. He sighed, "Anyway, I'm all packed. I shrank all the baby furniture as far as I could…But it could probably be minimised further…"

The older man nodded and pushed himself up from the ground, before picking the baby carrier up and passing it to the Gryffindor. Next he turned back and transfigured the toys back to their normal items of furniture. Once that was taken care of, he turned back to Harry and agreed to move upstairs and shrink the luggage even further. As he brushed past his young partner, a hand reached out and grabbed his own, causing him to stop and look into green eyes.

The Boy Who Lived gave the Slytherin a lopsided grin, before gently pressing their lips together. He pulled away just as slowly, gently tracing his hand up the older man's arm and cupped his handsome face. "Thankyou, Severus. For everything."

He was awarded a small, pained smile. This was it. The end of all romance between them, until after Harry graduated. "You're welcome."

They stared at each other in silence once more, their eyes saying more than words ever could. The next few months were going to be complicated and painful. They would have to resume a strained, if not completely neutral relationship as teacher and student, while Harry studied for his NEWTS and raised his daughter.

Severus frowned a little at that. He'd grown accustomed to taking care of the baby. She was, naturally, a pain at times. Extremely fussy and refused to sleep through the night peacefully. But, and it tortured him to admit it, he had started to love her as he would any child of his own. The mere thought that he wouldn't have the high level of contact with her for the next few months, and most likely even less after Harry's graduation, when the Gryffindor would move out of Hogwarts entirely, was rather down putting.

He forced himself to regard the situation logically.

He loved Harry. He loved Callisto. He was letting them go.

He had to be mad.

Incredibly Insane.

But there was no alternative to what had to pass. There was no-

Suddenly, something inside Severus Snape clicked. He shook himself out of his silent reverie, and stared determinedly at his young partner, pushing him aside gently, as he practically fled from the room and up the stairs, giving no explanation to his actions, and leaving Harry holding the baby, figuratively and literally.

* * *

A/N- Enjoy!


	9. Come Undone

A/N- Thankyou all for your fantastic feedback, especially for _Afterglow_! I love you all! Thanks for being so patient, as well…I'm back on prac (teaching grade 8 SOSE – megableck!) and so all my time is being devoted to that. However, I managed to snag some time to myself, allowing me to post up this chapter! Enjoy, my friends. Enjoy!

* * *

It took Harry a grand total of 30 seconds before he was following in the direction of the older wizard. He wanted to rush, but, as he was carrying his daughter, he took his time, careful not to shake the baby. Once he arrived in his bedroom, he stopped at the doorway, and observed his older partner and Potions master.

"Severus," he began after another few seconds of contemplation, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

The man in question turned to look at the Gryffindor and offered him a genuine smile. Harry felt the urge to back far, far away. He held his ground, though, and watched as the Slytherin approached slowly. The man took his free hand, and held his eye contact, his thumb absently rubbing over Harry's. "I'm…redecorating."

The younger man looked around the space that had been his room, where all his carefully resized and packed items of furniture were scattered around the floor. He turned back to Severus, an eyebrow arched. "So I noticed. Any particular reason _why_?"

Snape nodded, and locked eyes with him once more. "I was pondering the merits of 'us', as you insist on referring to our…relationship-" Harry brightened, and smothered a small chuckle at Severus' hesitation, "-and I realised that I care deeply for you…and your daughter…and if you still have no other plans after you graduate…Perhaps you'd live here, at the Manor, with me."

The Gryffindor blinked, taken by surprise at the suggestion. "Severus, are you sure? I…it's not that I don't want to…"

The Slytherin's face fell for a split second, before he became stoic once more. "I see. In that case, I suggest you collect the rest of your belongings and-"

"Sev," Harry interrupted, noting the way that his older partner wasn't completely meeting his gaze, but rather staring determinedly past him, "I haven't said 'no' yet." When he got no response, he sighed and moved forward, Callisto gurgling happily in her carrier by his side. "I just…are you sure? This isn't the type of decision you can just make. It's going to change…everything…"

Obsidian eyes slowly met green.

"I…I know that we're in a, well, what some people are going to call 'serious' relationship…" Harry continued, "But move in? Have you given this much thought? Because I don't want you thinking it was a mistake or-"

Snape shook his head, and offered the teenager a faint smirk. "Do I look to be the type of man to act purely on impulse?" He asked, feigning offence. "Potter…Harry, I've given it enough thought to know that whatever is between us is not a momentary thing, and, sooner or later, I would have posed the question. Taking into consideration your lack of plans for the immediate future, and the question mark hovering over issues of where you and your daughter will live after you graduate, it seemed to be the most logical move either of us could have made."

The young father grinned, "And?"

" 'And' what?"

"The part where you explain how much you really want me to live here so you can spend as much time as possible with Callisto and I." Harry's eyes sparkled with mirth as he teased the older man, who scoffed in response.

"You're pushing your luck, Potter."

The Gryffindor's grin widened, "C'mon, _Professor_…admit it…"

Severus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I will do no such thing." Harry beamed at him in response, and he felt remarkably content. His life finally seemed to be looking up again. He had, though grudgingly at first, fallen into a state of attraction and (loathe though he was to admit it) love for another being and it was reciprocated.

While this was still new to his younger partner, it was still something that the Slytherin was not all that familiar with, however confident he tried to appear. The fact that Harry had agreed to fuse his life so willingly with his own…it was both overwhelmingly endearing, and also horribly disquieting. Everything _was_ about to change. Especially with a baby in the picture. Merlin, his life would never be the same again.

Not that he minded.

In fact, Severus Snape welcomed the change. For the first time in almost 20 years he felt as if he had a family again. The thought would have caused him to smile, however the awareness that they had to last five more months without acknowledging the degree of their relationship dampened his enthusiasm.

"At any rate," he finally began, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence that had fallen between them, "If you choose to accept, I believe we should set about resizing the furniture, collecting the last of the items you require, and make our way back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, now standing directly in front of the older wizard. He leant forward and raised himself onto his toes, kissing Severus pointedly. "Thankyou, Sev. I know I've said it before, but thankyou. For everything. I-"

The Potions Master had placed a long, elegant finger on the Gryffindor's lips, stopping him mid-sentence. "Shh," he whispered. "None of that." At the younger man's slightly puzzled look, he shook his head. "I _know_, Harry. Actions speak louder than words. There is no need to thank me for any of this." In fact, if he were to allow himself to be completely humble and honest, it should really be him that was thanking Harry, and not the opposite way around. However, he was still Severus Snape, proud and arrogant, and no amount of warm and fuzzy conversation from a bubbling teenager would change that.

Said teenager swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, smiling back up at the Slytherin. It seemed as though the pieces of his twisted existence were finally coming together. He had a family, now. And a welcoming home.

Things were finally looking to be the best they had been for both men in an excruciatingly long and painful while.

**-?-**

Quarter to three that afternoon found the trio emerging from the Manor with a small amount of luggage. They strode to the middle of the footpath that stretched between the door and the gates, and Severus pulled Harry and Callisto into his arms as he had barely a week earlier.

Addressing his daughter, Harry motioned towards the looming building with a smile, "Say bye-bye to home for now."

'Home', Severus thought before closing his eyes. A faint smile flittered onto his lips. Yes, the manor would once again be his home.

For the first time in almost 20 years, he welcomed the notion.

**-?-**

"Ah, Severus, Harry, right on time, I see." Dumbledore greeted them warmly as they entered his office. His eyes landed on the baby fussing in the teenager's arms. "And young Callisto," his lips, almost hidden under a bushy white beard, quirked into a smile, "Always a pleasure…."

Harry snorted, "Not when she's in one of these moods, she's not." He informed the headmaster, trying to readjust the squirming bundle he held, "Or when she decides your sleep isn't of any importance…" He shot a look towards his Potions Master, mentally reliving a few of the sleepless nights they had shared, trying various strategies to put the child to bed while she screamed.

Albus chuckled, and extended his arms, "If I may?"

"Go for it." The Gryffindor agreed immediately, moving to give the baby to the older wizard. She seemed to stop fussing for a moment, however broke into loud wails the second she readjusted to her sudden shift in placement.

Harry groaned, while Dumbledore attempted to pull a variety of faces and sounds to distract her and cheer her up.

His attempts were in vain.

Severus watched on, slightly agitated, yet highly amused by the scenario. It wasn't too often that Albus' irritating cheer was rejected so vehemently. In fact, if he wasn't to be mistaken, it seemed the Headmaster of Hogwarts appeared a little put out by the fact.

The screaming continued.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, let me." Snape finally snapped, swooping forward to take charge. He gently took Callisto into his arms, and began to pace slowly with her, bouncing every so often, as he muttered potions descriptions at her in his soft, velvety voice. However, he refused to acknowledge that he, Severus Snape, most feared teacher at Hogwarts, and ex-death eater, was _bouncing_ to please a baby.

Harry merely rolled his eyes as Dumbledore watched on, captivated by the display. It was definitely something he never thought he'd witness.

Callisto, once she realised whose arms she was cradled in, and whose voice was crooning at her, began to calm. Harry shook his head with a smile, knowing exactly which parental figure she'd chosen as her favourite, for the moment anyway. He didn't feel bitter about it, or depressed, as he had just after her birth. Instead, he understood. And, on some level, he agreed with her judgement.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he turned to Dumbledore, "Anyway, at Snape Manor, you said something about modifications?"

The old wizard nodded, eyes sparkling, "Yes, yes I did…However, I must ask," his eyes flitted over to where Severus stood, and for a second, Harry's heart rate sped up.

Dumbledore knew about he and Severus! Sev could get sacked! He could get expelled!

The Gryffindor tried to calm himself, and hoped that when he tilted his head to the side, he looked casual, and not the nervous wreck that he felt. Seemingly oblivious to the teenager's inner turmoil, Dumbledore continued, "Would either of you like a lemon drop?"

Having prepared himself for the worst, Harry smothered a sigh of relief. "What? Oh…No, thankyou."

Severus also declined, still pacing across the room with the baby in his arms, rocking her every so often.

Albus shrugged, and popped one into his mouth. "Very well," He told the couple, "Now, about the modifications…It seems that Callisto is quite attached to you, Severus."

Already, the potions master knew where the conversation was headed. But then, even the ghost of Blind Freddy could see what the old coot was about to suggest.

"Apparently so, Albus," he began, nodding slowly, "However-"

Ignoring him, the headmaster continued. "And the public are already aware, to a degree, that you are in apparent custody of the child…"

"_That_ is beside the point. She is _not_ my daughter-"

Blue eyes glanced at him through half-moon spectacles. "And yet, it is safer to allow them to believe that she is rather than to explain her…_unusual_ parentage to the Wizarding world, don't you agree?"

Severus scowled, "No, it is not." He glanced towards Harry, who appeared most vexed by the direction of the conversation. "Not for her needs and rights. She deserves to be with her father." He looked back directly into Dumbledore's eyes, "She deserves to have her proper bloodline acknowledged."

The older man frowned, "It's not all about bloodlines, Severus, and you know as much."

"Albus," Severus' tone was clipped, and Callisto started to whimper at the harshness. He closed his eyes, and attempted to calm himself, before whispering reassurances to the baby. Turning his attention back to the older wizard he nodded, "even so, a dungeon is no place for a baby. And she deserves to have her real father with her, and acknowledged as so, in both public and private spheres. It is not fair on either of them-"

"I don't think I ever denied her of her father in my suggestion." Albus beamed at him, "And you are quite right, dungeons are no place for a baby, unless properly lit, and warmed, and decorated-"

"Would you mind, terribly, getting to the point?" Snape hissed, allowing the older wizard to bait him. "Explain what kind of ridiculous plan you have concocted, so that I may take Potter and his child to whichever destination it is that you have deemed suitable."

Dumbledore chuckled, "All in good time, my boy." He looked to Harry. "Am I correct in assuming that you and Severus have overcome your mutual animosity, enough so that you are content in allowing him to bond with your daughter?"

Having once more prepared himself for the worst, Harry hesitated. "I…" He stopped to collect himself, "Yes, sir."

"Good." The older wizard replied, "And am I also correct when I assume that you would not be bothered if you were to be offered quarters with an inter-Hogwarts floo link to Severus' private chambers?"

For the second time that day, the young father felt his mouth become dry. His own quarters? With a link to Severus' private rooms? He furrowed his brow. "But, sir, my own rooms? Isn't that a bit…_unfair_ to the other students? I mean, I'd love that, but-"

"Under any other circumstance, yes, offering a student his or her own quarters is something we avoid. However, it is in the interests of the other students that I offer it to you." The headmaster smiled kindly. "After all, you said it yourself, your daughter can be the cause of many a sleepless night, and with all the young men in your dormitory preparing for their NEWTs, I believe the best move for all involved-"

Harry frowned again, "But, if you're trying to convince everyone that Callisto is Severus' daughter, doesn't it seem a little…odd….if I get awarded private chambers for no reason?"

Dumbledore tilted his head in acknowledgment, "Severus was quick to argue against any attempts at a cover up, and I agree with him."

"Then why do I need a floo link to his chambers?"

Eyes twinkling in that kind -yet highly irritating- fashion, Albus smiled back at him. "For one, it appears that Callisto has grown rather attached to Severus, just as he has to her." He chuckled and shook his head as the Potions Master made a move to protest. "I'm afraid, Severus, that you can not deny it." He looked back at Harry, sobering slightly. "Not only that, though. Raising such a young child is not an easy task, _especially_ when one is also The-Young-Man-Who-Lived, with the pressures of having the public following his every move, and is also currently studying for his NEWTs." His blue eyes took on a steely quality. "You cannot expect to take care of her by yourself."

The Gryffindor nodded slowly, before daring a glance in Snape's direction. "But Severus…I mean, Professor Snape, is already a Head of House. He's got a lot of work to do as it is. I'm sure that he doesn't need the added burden-"

"Nonsense." Dumbledore cut in, smiling warmly once more. "We all know that had Severus really disagreed, he would have made it known by now." He grinned in the Potions Master's direction. "Isn't that right, my boy?"

Snape rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with his new title. "Indeed."

"Then it's settled," the elderly wizard clasped his hands together, "Harry and Callisto will receive their own quarters in Gryffindor Tower, which has already been furnished and linked to Severus' own private chambers." He looked towards the 7th year, "You will find that you cannot access any other fireplaces through the network; only Professor Snape's."

Harry nodded, a slow smile creeping onto his face. "Thankyou, sir."

"Now," The headmaster began again, rising to his feet. "I believe we have much more to discuss…"

**-?-**

Harry sat at the staff table blushing furiously under the stares and whispers surrounding him. Callisto lay in her carrier, carefully positioned on the seat between her father and his secret partner.

"Mark my words, Mister Potter," the young father heard his Head of House exclaim as she entered the Great Hall, having only just emerged from a meeting with Dumbledore –no doubt being informed of the most recent events of Harry's life- "that was a most dangerous and incredibly dim-witted-"

"He knows, Minerva." Albus admonished, appearing from behind the gracefully aging witch. "And, as we discussed-"

The Transfiguration professor had the grace to look mildly ashamed, "My apologies, Albus." She strode to where Harry sat and caught his eye, "and to you, Potter." She glanced down at the baby and her features softened.

Harry saw Severus roll his eyes, and almost snickered. "That's okay, Professor." He replied to the Head of Gryffindor, "It's not like I don't expect to hear the lectures a lot. Merlin, I'm almost dreading Hermione's reaction…"

A few of the teachers present at the table chuckled, including Minerva as she took her seat to Harry's other side. She continued to peer around him and he grinned. "Did you want to hold her?"

The witch's eyes lit up, while Severus made a small sound of protest, which could have been perceived as vague irritation over the fuss Callisto's presence was causing. However, Harry knew better. As he turned to pick his daughter up, he caught his partner's eyes. He braved a small smile, allowing their eyes to hold a conversation that they clearly couldn't in public, before facing Minerva once more.

He introduced his daughter and Head of House, and then turned back to his food. He wasn't hungry, but he ate anyway, occasionally swirling his mashed potatoes around with his fork, while his thoughts swirled around in a similar fashion inside his head.

Not long now, and the entire Wizarding world would know.

He'd have to face his best friends.

He had no idea how they would react.

He had a sinking feeling that the rest of his school year was going to be even more complicated than he could imagine. At that moment, the Gryffindor thought, Trelawny would have been proud of his dismal predictions.

Not long now, he reminded himself, and the world as he'd known it would come undone.

Staring into the mess he'd made of his dinner, Harry sighed.

**-?-**

"Harry."

The green-eyed young man jumped at the sound of his partner's voice. He spun, left hand clasped melodramatically at his chest. "For Merlin's sake, Sev, _don't_ **_do_** _that_."

"My apologies." The Potions Master replied, not sincere in the least.

The Gryffindor closed his eyes in frustration. "Is there something you wanted?" He asked, in an almost eerie imitation of the older wizard. He caught the bite in his tone the second the words left his mouth and he sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sev, I'm just tired…"

Snape nodded slowly. "Understandable." He moved closer to where Harry stood in front of his bed, unpacking his possessions. After watching in mildly strained silence for another minute or so, he turned elegantly and sat down, moving the remaining pile of clothing, baby-goods and toys aside. "Are you alright?"

The teenager, now forced to direct his attention at the older man, shrugged and placed a half-hearted smile onto his face. "I have to be."

"Potter…"

Harry rolled his eyes at the concerned warning in his older partner's tone, before sighing in defeat. "I don't know…I'm just tired. All that talking with Dumbledore…and then all the other professors…and in a couple of days I'll have to do it all again…only it'll be harder…and do you realise that I haven't even bothered to ask what I'm going to do with Callie during classes?"

Severus allowed Harry his rant before patting the space beside him. Once the younger man was seated, he spoke. "It is more than understandable that you are exhausted, and I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to prevent the hoards of people that will naturally question you. We have had this conversation before, I know." Tentatively, he placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's knee. "However, on the latter topic, we will speak to Albus tomorrow. I, for one, refuse to allow her in my Potions classroom." He shook his head and chuckled lightly at the look of indignity on Harry's face. "It would be unsafe for her, and, loathe though I am to admit it, I am rather too attached to our daughter to leave her in such an environm-"

They both froze upon realisation of the potions master's slip.

"Sev…" The Gryffindor managed after a while.

The older man, barely disguising his embarrassment, stiffened and stood, before moving briskly towards the adjoining living room, to the fireplace through which he had entered.

"Severus!" Harry leapt to his feet and rushed forward. He lunged towards the older wizard's hand and grasped it tight, pulling Snape around to face him. "Sev…do you really think of her as 'ours'? As yours and mine?"

It took him a moment, but the potions master forced himself to meet the younger man's gaze. He saw the hope radiating in the emerald green orbs, and thought back to the large step they had taken in their relationship merely hours earlier.

It did not appear that Harry was angered by the suggestion that he take on the role as Callisto's other father, nor disturbed in the least. In fact, his eyes shone in encouragement, almost begging for Severus' response. Taking a steadying breath to ensure his own confidence, he nodded slowly.

Within moments, Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around his partner's upper body. There was so much emotion between them that neither could speak. It was impossible to put into words the thoughts and feelings that coursed through their veins. The men chose to hold each other in silence instead of complicating matters further.

Between them they held an unspoken agreement; that they would work the finer details out later.

**-?-**

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out as she raced into the Great Hall, arms extended, ready to pull her best friend into a hug.

The 7th years were arriving the night earlier than the younger classes, so that their teachers could give them yet another lecture about their NEWTs and run through the notices that only concerned them.

As Harry turned around to greet his best friend, Callisto nestled in his arms, he realised that he and his daughter would also be the main concern of the notices at dinner that evening, especially seeing as Severus' name still needed to be cleared of the rumours from a certain newspaper article.

Hermione practically skidded to a halt in front of the Boy Who Lived, her eyes glued to the infant that he held. For once she appeared speechless, before forcing her gaze up and towards the staff table. She looked between the baby and Potions Master, before finally choosing her words. "The Daily Prophet-"

"-Was a load of rot." Harry finished, fidgeting slightly under her now calculating stare.

"Oh?" She replied, arching a questioning eyebrow.

He swallowed. "Where's Ron?"

"Harry…" Her tone was becoming harsh and demanding. "It's not that I don't believe that the Prophet is, shall we say, full of untruths…it's just that you have that look on your face that says you're hiding something important from me concerning said article. And the fact that Professor Snape would be entrusting you…" She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Start talking."

The young father shook his head, "I'd rather not have to go through the entire thing with you guys more than once…." He trailed off as Hermione sighed in frustration and defeat, realising that Harry had a valid point.

"Right, well, he's in the Tower with the others. Said he'd come down with them…" At the look the Boy Who Lived gave her, she conceded. "I'll go get him now, shall I?" Without waiting for the reply, she turned and headed out of the Hall.

Harry walked back to the staff table, where the majority of teachers were pretending not to pay any attention to the happenings. He placed his daughter into Severus' outstretched arms. "I'm thinking that it will be easier to tell them everything somewhere a little less, ah, crowded…" The teenager explained, his eyes glued to those of his older partner.

Snape frowned in concern. "Potter…" He began, a note of warning in his voice. It had just occurred to him that out of all that they had discussed, they hadn't really covered what 'everything' -in relation to what Harry's two best friends would be told- actually _was_.

Holding up his hand to silence the older man, the Gryffindor sighed. It seemed that it was not an issue that required discussing. His mind was clearly made up. "No…They deserve to know…I've kept too much from them as it is…I trust them."

As they were surrounded by the other staff members, Severus could push the issue no further. It looked rather suspicious as it was. He merely frowned and nodded. "Do not dawdle. You are required to be back here before dinner. Mainly to take care of your daughter's requirements…"

Harry rolled his eyes, stifling a chuckle at the forced command. He knew that, deep down, beneath that icy demeanour, Severus was more than happy to spend time with Callisto. He felt the urge to roll his eyes again. That girl would be the dictionary definition of 'spoilt' and by Snape's own hand. It was somewhat ironic, seeing as it had been the bane of Severus' existence when he had thought of Harry himself as the spoilt Potter brat…

"Right," Ron's voice brought Harry out of his reverie. "What's such a big deal that 'Mione had to come a-rushin' into the boys' dorms…" He trailed off as the sight of Harry standing by Snape, (apparently in a somewhat pleasant conversation with the man) both subconsciously fussing over a baby, came into his view.

Taking a deep breath, the Boy Who Lived began. "Well, the article in the Prophet at Christmas-"

"The one about Professor Snape and his baby-" Hermione cut in, much to Harry's discomfort.

"Ah, yeah…" He fidgeted, "That one…See, the thing is-"

"Snape's letting _you_ near his kid?"

"I'm getting to that." Harry snapped, covering the cough of protest from his partner. Callisto, as per usual, began to fuss and whimper at the tone that her father had used. The raven-haired Gryffindor closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to calm himself. When he reopened them, he addressed his friends. "Look, walk with me. I'll explain everything. Let's just…go somewhere a little more…private."

After bidding the teachers goodbye, the trio made their way to the grounds, and strode to the lake. Harry broke free from his friends, moving forward a few paces. Their presence was almost smothering. He stood silent once they had reached their favourite patch of grass and stared over the rippling water in contemplation. It was Hermione who broke the silence first.

"You know," she began softly, in the tone that usually signalled that she had been paying too much attention to trivial details, "for someone who fought against spending the Christmas break with Snape, you certainly seem…_comfortable_ with him now. Judging by the way you were interacting before."

The Boy Who Lived continued to stare out over the expanse of water, not reacting to her gentle nudge in conversation at all. She scowled.

"Look, whatever's bothering you-"

A tiny pained smile lifted the corners of Harry's lips as he sighed, his glare still burning a path towards the giant squid, which had emerged near the far side of the lake. "Nothing in the article was true." He began, sounding somewhat detached. "Not about Professor Snape, anyhow."

The girl exchanged glances with her redheaded counterpart. "I'm not sure I follow…."

The raven-haired boy continued, as if ignoring her comment. "See, he was…What I mean is…he didn't fight the claims made by the Prophet because, well, I asked…no…I _begged_ him not to." It was at this point he chose to turn back to his friends, his emerald eyes glimmering as the sun's slowly setting rays hit them. "Snape- He was covering for me…"

"You?" Ron repeated, deciding that he had remained silent for too long himself, "Mate, I'm lost."

Harry ducked his head slightly, "Callie…Callisto; the baby…She's, uh, well…she's mine." He wasn't surprised when a shocked silence followed his confession.

"Yours?" Ron asked, almost as if testing the idea on his tongue.

Hermione's jaw fell further at the Boy Who Lived's nod. "I…Oh, Harry, I don't know what to say…"

"Now there's a first." The other boy chuckled, managing to overcome his initial shock. "Mione, do you have _any_ idea what this means?" She shook her head and a slow, sly grin appeared on his face. "It means that Harry here has been getting lucky and didn't bother to tell us…" He moved forward and threw his arm around the taller young man's shoulders. "Go on, mate." He encouraged, nudging him playfully. "Who was she? Not a student here; we'd have noticed if one of the girls was walkin' around the place with a basketball for a stomach..."

Harry fought the urge to tell his best friend that that presumption wasn't necessarily true, but stayed silent for a little while. After all, he hadn't even told them of his sexual preference yet. To delve directly into the technicalities of concealing pregnancy wouldn't be the best move.

"C'mon…Tell me!" Ron was practically pleading. "Who was she? Was it an ongoing relationship or a one-night thing? Oh, and was she any good in the sack? And…OI!" He yelped as Hermione hit him square in the chest. "Bloody hell, Mione, what was that for?"

She glowered at him. "Women are not objects, Ronald." She huffed indignantly, before noting Harry's uncomfortable silence. She attempted to look into his eyes. "Harry?" She enquired softly.

The young man in question fidgeted and avoided her eyes. "See, the thing is…I…er…well…I was Callie's mother, in the technical sense of the word…" He could feel his face burning as Hermione stared incredulously at him. Naturally, Ron was still a few pages behind on the uptake.

"You…_what_?" He asked, looking extremely puzzled.

Harry took a deep breath. "I was her mother…I carried her in me…I…Ron…I'm not exactly all that attracted to women and I-"

On instinct, Ron recoiled, pulling his arm back from the other boy's shoulder and panicking slightly. "But…Cho-"

"Was when I was 15 and we all saw how _that_ worked out." He swallowed, a little hurt that his best friend was coming off a little homophobic. "Look, can you think of any other time where I've been out with a girl?" Silence followed his question. "I didn't think so."

"But, Harry, it's not like we've seen you, ah, 'out', so to speak, with any men either." Hermione reasoned.

He chuckled lightly, without really knowing what he found so amusing. "That's true, Mione, but I-"

"No." Ron cut in, blinking at him, as if sizing him up. In truth, he was wondering whether Harry was still the same Harry that he had been best friends with for over six years, or if he was going to plan on suddenly going out and buying fishnet tank tops and piercing his ears, while calling everyone 'Luv' and flirting madly with every male that walked by.

Mentally admonishing himself for the idiotic and rather wrong manner in which he had internally labelled his best friend, Ron grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, mate, it's a lot to take in, you know? I mean, I believe you and all…But…it's a bit of a shock."

"You're telling me." Harry shot back, heaving a breath of relief.

Before another awkward silence could settle over the group, Hermione spoke up once more. "So you slept with some guy," Harry winced at the very light questioning in her statement, but chose not to extrapolate, "discovered you were pregnant, obviously used magic to conceal it," she seemed to be gathering confidence and anger as she spoke now, and the young father knew what she was about to say next, before the words even left her mouth, "and you neglected to tell me…I mean, _us_?" She gestured between herself and the youngest remaining Weasley.

Harry nodded slowly. "Look, 'Mione, I-"

"You what?" She snapped, folding her arms over chest. "Forgot? Decided that it wasn't important enough for us to know? Or maybe-"

The Gryffindor male under her attack glared. "And if I'd told you? What then? Would that have changed anything, other than to make the information a little less stable, thus putting me _and _Callisto into more danger than we already were at the time?" He attempted to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "I wanted to, oh Gods, I wanted to tell you both so badly…But the battle was coming…And then after…" he looked away, knowing that he didn't have to explain himself further in regards to _that_ event and the weeks following it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to look into Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry." He managed.

She shook her head sadly. "We all are. But you should have told someone."

Harry laughed at that. Hermione scowled at him, and he snickered. "Sorry, Mione, it's just…I knew that you were going to say that…I mean, those words exactly! I even bet a couple of the teachers the other night, although, it's not _really_ a bet if the other parties involved agree…"

She seemed somewhat put out at that, but decided to set those issues aside and focus on the actual topic of discussion. "Okay…So before Christmas, when you were protesting the decision to send you to Snape's, that was obviously because of the due-date."

The young father nodded. "Yeah…I hadn't really thought that I'd survive the battle. Especially unmarked the way I had…So I never really had any plans for when she, or he at the time…I didn't exactly know what I was carrying… Anyway, I'd never really planned ahead to giving birth and all that…" He shrugged. "Severus was probably the last person, and yet the _only_ person, I could have asked to have gone through that with, if you know what I mean."

"Not really," Ron interrupted, earning himself a glare from Hermione. He immediately chose to do his best 'Contemplative Academic' impersonation and willed his face to become sombre, "But do go on."

"Well, I kept the concealment charms up…" Harry continued, smirking a little at his friend's antics, "Well…until he took them down when he thought I'd been cursed by something-or-other…and helped me through everything, gave me the odd lecture, actually listened to me when I begged him not to tell Dumbledore or anyone, and then got caught by the press the one time we left the manor. And then after Christmas –thanks for your gifts, by the way. Did you get the ones that I sent?- he sort of helped me sort everything out and then Dumbledore came and we found out about the article and then we came back here and sorted a lot of other stuff out."

After having rushed his story out in the manner of an overexcited 5 year old, Harry looked at his friends. "And that's about it. The rest of it you'll find out tonight, when everyone else finds out. It's mainly trivial details…"

"Like who the other father is?"

At Hermione's question, Harry paled. "I…I…"

The young woman pulled him into a reassuring hug, "I promise you, Harry, no matter who he is, we're here for you…"

The Boy Who Lived closed his eyes. "Draco." He confessed. He felt Hermione tense up, as Ron's jaw slackened. Well, as long as things were already coming undone, he might as well admit to it all properly. "What we had…Well, it definitely wasn't a relationship…or anything remotely based on any emotion other than lust and release of stress and, ahm, tension…But it was ongoing nonetheless…" He paused, "He didn't know. Not 'til right near the end. Merlin, he was pissed off."

For once it was Ron who chose to speak first. "Anything else you'd like to admit to, Harry? There's not all that much else you can say now to shock us, I'd say. Well, other than admitting to being involved with The Greasy Git himself-"

The young father froze, "Funny you should say that-"

His best friend's eyes widened, as his face took on an expression that was somewhere between horrified and disbelieving. Then he crumpled to the ground. Obviously, it had been too much information for him to take.

Harry pulled away from Hermione's hug and looked her in the eye, "You're okay with all this? I mean, Sev and I…we're serious…but he and I…we haven't…" He trailed off, blushing, while his friend struggled to respond properly.

"I don't think I need details just yet…or _ever_…But, yes, Harry, as long as you're happy…" She finally managed, smiling at him. He grinned and pulled her into a hug once more, before promising to explain things properly once Ron was conscious and they were in a more comfortable setting. Then together the two friends helped carry the third member of their trio back to the castle, where some smelling salts and more time for explanations awaited them.

**-?-**

Later that evening found Harry tucking his daughter safely into her crib for the night. He smiled as he looked down at her, and sighed lightly. Telling the rest of the 7th years had proved interesting, although they had been given a much more abridged version of the events than Hermione and Ron, if that were even possible to contemplate.

For hours Harry had suffered under the questions and babbling of his peers, while he kept an eye on how Severus was fairing, seeing as the older man had taken charge of the baby, glaring at all those who approached to see the latest addition to the Potter clan, and even endeavouring to scoff at the select few who had been brave enough to have pleaded with him to let them hold her.

Chuckling to himself as he reached for his wand, Harry wondered if telling the rest of the school would bring forth a similar, if not more excited reaction. He didn't doubt it.

Still smiling, he placed the monitoring spell over the baby's room, before exiting towards his own bed.

Things had been less complicated than he'd predicted.

With this happy thought in his mind, Harry slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. It took him a little longer than usual to drift off as he was still trying to readjust to not having the strong body of the potions master beside him, however he still managed to float off into a pleasant slumber.

**-?-**

"Harry…."

The voice in his dream was beginning to annoy him.

"Harry…."

In fact, it seemed to be rising in volume.

"Potter!"

The Gryffindor groaned a little as he slipped out of dreamland and into consciousness. He cracked open an eye to find one rather frustrated Severus Snape towering over him, nursing his daughter in his arms. "Hmmm?" He managed after a moment.

Severus frowned at him. "Get up, you're running late. Breakfast started 15 minutes ago…"

Harry threw the covers aside as he dragged himself from the bed. "And I slept through Callie's usual morning fuss?" He asked, his brain kick starting, "With the monitoring charm on? I find that hard to believe…"

"No, you did nothing of the sort. I took it upon myself to take care of her early this morning, as it was more than obvious that last night took a lot out of you…"

The younger man smiled warmly, and he pressed a soft kiss to his partner's cheek as he threw on his school robes. "Thanks."

Severus nodded, "There was that…" He began, before sighing sadly and turning to look Harry in the eye, "However, I also wanted to speak to you before anyone else…"

The tone of his voice sent the warning bells off in Harry's mind. He sobered immediately. "What is it?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

The potions master swallowed, but did not divert his gaze. "Albus received an owl earlier this morning…Lucius Malfoy is on his way as we speak. He's demanding he see his granddaughter."

Harry closed his eyes, calming himself from the panic that was about to take him over. He didn't know _how_ Malfoy knew. No, that didn't matter. What _did_ matter, though, was the fact that he was coming. Coming to interfere. To try and take his baby away, perhaps?

And with the mere possibility of that thought alone, Harry felt his knees give way and his heart hammered away in his chest as he flopped to the ground. And within moments, the Boy Who Lived's resolve had crumbled, and he was frozen with fear, and pain and panicking like nobody could ever imagine.

He'd survived the killing curse, and numerous battles with the Dark Lord, however all it took was six little words to make him come undone, and at that moment in time, those six little words were repeating over and over in his head.

_Lucius Malfoy is on his way._

* * *

A/N 2- I hope it was worth the wait. I'm not really pleased with this one, to be honest. I much prefer the ones preceding it. Either way, I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	10. Me and My Monkey

A/N- Again, you've been so patient that I've hurried myself up to edit and repost another chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy, though I still feel (after 2 years or so) that this is where the writing goes down hill...

Oh, and before I continue:

Zoologyke: You asked what inspired me to choose RW's song titles as chapter titles...well, to be honest, it's namely because I really loved the album and the title 'Escapology' was original, unique, and seemed to fit the overarching theme (when I was tossing up the concept for the story). The titles don't always fit the chapters of the story (such as this one), but I attempt to form some underlying linkage (and sometimes some obvious linkage) where I can.

jenon.: I'm glad you're enjoying this, I was pleased to read your review, as it's not very often my flaws are commented on (and I like being kept on my toes! ) You commented on my use of the word 'bloodlust'. Though I am well aware of the general context, I believe that when I was writing that particular chapter, not only was I much younger and therefore not as confident with my vocab, I think ('think' being the operative word in this sentence, LOL)that I was also attempting to bring in the notion of a violent -all consuming- lust, running through one's veins. However, as you pointed out, it doesn't seem to fit too well in that context (Pobody's Nerfect, right?) and I will probably get around to editing it at some point...Merlin knows this entire story could use a better revamp than the one I'm giving it! LOL. Still, I hope that you stick around and continue to leave helpful feedback. Every little bit helps, after all. I look forward to hearing from you again soon.

And now, On with the show...

* * *

Severus watched as his young partner reacted to the news. First his eyes widened, and his breath came in ragged gasps, then he began to tremble before the shock eventually took over his body and he dropped, unceremoniously, to the richly carpeted floor. The older man winced and gently placed his daughter –for that was what he saw her to be- down on the recently vacated bed, making sure to surround her with a wall of pillows to prevent any chance of injury. He turned back to the shaking young man on the ground and squatted to the same level.

"Harry," He began gently, reaching an elegant hand out to cup the Gryffindor's cheek. "Harry…You're stronger than this."

The younger man shook his head in response, as tears fell from his eyes. Snape sighed.

"Potter," He demanded, "I insist you stop this wallowing…If not for me, or even yourself, for your…no…_our_ daughter."

Red-rimmed emerald eyes looked up slowly. Harry let out a shaky breath. "I…I can't…"

"Preposterous."

"Sev-"

Snape frowned and forced his partner's attention to remain glued to him. "You have survived far more in your lifetime than most people could ever comprehend. To fear Lucius Malfoy-" Harry flinched, not affecting Severus in the least, "- and the very mention of the man is ridiculous. _Especially_ as the meeting is taking place in Hogwarts, under Albus' management, no less!"

The Boy Who Lived sniffled, "But…what…what if he wants to take her away?" He asked, sobbing somewhat harder.

The Potions Master softened. "There's no chance of that ever occurring. For one, I would never allow it. Besides, you and I both know that Malfoy senior was only a 'devoted' Death Eater for two reasons." The younger man bit back another sob as he waited on Severus' extrapolation. "Power being the first, and most well known…and a deep-rooted fear of his wife being the second."

Despite himself, Harry snorted, causing Snape to smirk.

"It is entirely true." He declared. "Narcissa definitely wore the pants in that relationship and, seeing as she was a devoted supporter of the Dark Lord, Lucius had no choice but to follow and prove his allegiance to her. And, as you are well aware, Malfoys and Snapes are alike in that neither of us chooses to prove ourselves on a small scale."

Swallowing, Harry nodded slowly, "And so he became Voldemort's right hand man, simply to 'prove himself' to his wife?"

Smiling sadly, the older man nodded. "Unfortunately. However, Lucius was never a fan of bowing to another…"

"I get the point, Sev. He had as much to gain from Voldemort's ultimate loss as anyone on our side…But, the fact remains, he _hates_ me…and if he wants Callie-" Harry was trembling once more.

Snape sighed and shifted his position so that he could pull the Gryffindor into his embrace. "He's going to have to go through Albus and myself first. Not to mention your two side-kicks and the rest of your fan base."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Severus."

"I thought so."

A small, genuine smile crept onto Harry's lips, and he allowed himself a tiny chuckle. Severus was right. He was over-reacting. He could handle whatever it was that Mr Malfoy had in store for him. After a moment, he pulled out of the hug, and looked sheepishly at his partner. "I'm sorry…I must look like such a git…"

Severus nodded, amusement in his eyes."I wont deny it…" He responded dryly, "However, you remain _my_ git-"

Harry hit him in the upper arm, feigning indignity.

Snape smirked, and silently praised himself for his success in repairing the younger man's confidence.

After all, Merlin only knew how much they'd both need it.

**-?-**

"This is absolutely absurd!" The aristocratic blonde man bellowed at the other occupants of the room.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, still irritatingly calm. "If you would refrain from raising your voice-"

Lucius glowered at the elderly wizard. "I am the child's biological grandfather-"

"And _I_ am her biological _father_." Harry snapped, cutting him short. "You have no rights, as far as I'm concerned, just because you happen to be related to the boy I was sleeping with."

"I could argue that you have no rights simply because you happened to forget a contraceptive charm." Lucius sneered, using the boy's own logic against him.

The Gryffindor glared, realising that he had no real argument against that, other than the fact that he hadn't known that he was one of those rare wizards with the ability to conceive and raise children. He fumed in silence while Lucius turned back to the headmaster.

"Where is my granddaughter?" He spat, "I demand-"

This time it was the Potions Master who interrupted, "You have no right to demand a thing, Lucius. You know as much."

Instead of exploding, as he had been prone to do, Lucius merely smirked at his fellow Slytherin. "Severus…" He drawled, "I was wondering how long it would take for _you_ to put in your two knuts' worth…" Snape scowled, as the blonde man continued. "What with being in the early stages of adopting _my_ grandchild-"

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, while Harry spluttered at the revelation. Severus' scowl deepened. "Not surprisingly, Malfoy, I haven't any idea as to what you are blathering on about."

"Come now," Lucius grinned in the most devious manner imaginable, "Don't _lie_, Professor."

"I can assure you that I am doing nothing of the sort."

Lucius laughed, humourlessly. "Is that so?" He reached into his robes, and extracted a folded piece of parchment; the Ministry of Magic's crest obvious from a mile away. Without another word he handed the paper to the Potions Master, who remained completely stoic, save for the small jolt of surprise in his eyes, which had disappeared almost instantly.

"Severus…" Albus spoke a moment later, gesturing for the document. It was passed to him within a matter of seconds.

Silence reigned in the office for the following few minutes, until Albus set aside the piece of paper and looked up at the blonde man. "How did you attain this, Lucius? It is a confidential-"

Mr Malfoy let out a condescending laugh. "Really, Headmaster, it's quite simple." He practically purred, "After that positively _charming_ journalist contacted me with his, shall we say, _suspicions_-" at this he smirked "-of the child's parentage, I simply contacted the Department of Family Affairs within the Ministry and explained my situation. Naturally, upon proper inspection, they felt obliged to allow me to retrieve the document which you now hold."

Severus glowered in return. Lucius had all but tricked the Ministry to hand over a copy of Harry's daughter's birth certificate. It must have occurred _days_ before this meeting. Before the public –that was; the students of Hogwarts- were informed of the latest addition to the Potter clan. There was no way that Anderson git could have known.

_Unless_….

The blonde man watched as the wheels in Snape's head turned, waiting for the accusations (which were definitely more than mere assumption, not that anyone could prove otherwise) to commence.

"He had my house bugged." The potions master muttered bitterly, more so to himself than the other occupants of the room. "That reporter bugged my manor!"

Harry, who had by now made his way over to Dumbledore's desk to inspect the birth certificate, scowled. "As in 'Rita Skeeter' bugged?" He asked, imagining the journalist -in her animagus form- skittering around his new family's home. He clenched his fists at his sides in anger.

"I wouldn't put it past the _Prophet_ reporters." Severus replied, scathingly. He turned his attention back to the blonde man, "And in return for informing you, he wanted a copy of the birth certificate." Sighing sadly, he looked at his young partner, "_The Prophet_ will no doubt exploit the information."

Harry merely nodded, wondering what else that reporter 'suspected' about Severus' and his Christmas, and whether that would find its way into the media. Merlin only knew the consequences that would occur if that were ever to take place. He was barely aware, as he wallowed in his worrisome thoughts, that Lucius was once-again talking.

"…and, as her only remaining family on her paternal side-" Harry objected to that, however remained silent, "-I demand access to the child."

"That's too bad, Mr Malfoy," the Gryffindor found himself replying, "It goes without saying that I have a more secure custodial claim-"

The blonde man sneered, "You are still a child yourself, _Mr_ Potter." He glanced wickedly at the potions master, "I'm sure Severus would agree."

Both men chose to ignore the pointed jab, which only seemed to validate Harry's fears of being caught out in his relationship. Dumbledore, on the other hand, shook his head, and rose from his seat, signalling the end of the formal conversation. "Lucius," he began, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, "As understandable as it is that you wish to meet with your granddaughter, you must know that the decision lies in young Harry's hands. If the time does come, it will be on his terms, as he _is_ her father. On the matter of his age," the elderly wizard seemed to shrug, "he will be 18 years of age within a few months. A legal adult. And, until then, he has the support of everyone here at Hogwarts. And, considering his celebrity status, I believe you'll find he has the support of the wider community as well." With a wave of his wand, the door swung open. "Good day, Mr Malfoy."

And with that, the conversation was clearlyover. The blonde man scowled at the other three, before spinning on his heel and storming out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him. An uneasy silence was left in his wake.

"Now, Severus…" Albus began slowly, "Care to explain the meaning of this?" He held up the birth certificate, which stated that one Severus Snape had taken steps towards the legal adoption of Callisto Orinda Potter, although it was not official at that point in time.

Biting back his initial response ('No, I do not. Mind your own business, you meddling old fool.'), Snape nodded, "Of course, Headmaster."

"Before you do, though…" Harry interrupted, fidgeting with one of the gadgets from Dumbledore's cluttered shelves. He avoided looking at his older partner, and tried to look into the seemingly omniscient gaze of the headmaster, while his mind was screaming the repercussions of what would happen if Dumbledore were to know the truth concerning Severus and himself. "I was wondering if I could go check on Callie…"

The Headmaster regarded him in understanding, "Of course." He replied. Harry smiled gratefully and turned to leave. Albus watched as the Gryffindor made his way to the door before he continued, "Do bring her back with you. I believe we have much to discuss."

Suppressing the urge to slump his shoulders, Harry spared one more glance at the older wizard and nodded. "Yes, sir."

**-?-**

"….and, having made certain that Potter and his child were settled in their quarters, I inadvertently referred to Callisto as my own," Snape was explaining, as Harry re-entered the office, his daughter gurgling in his arms, "at which point, I realised my mistake, and moved to leave, however-" the potions master shot a look in the Gryffindor's direction, "Potter took it upon himself to question me on my rather Freudian slip of tongue, and I found myself compelled to reply honestly."

Albus' blue eyes were twinkling once more, irritating the other two men to no end. "I see…" He murmured, before reaching for a lemon drop and popping it in his mouth. "That alone, though, would not cause the automated reaction."

Severus nodded, "Perhaps my decision to allow a stable bond to form between the child and I also played a part."

"Or," Harry found himself adding, as he settled into the seat beside his partner, "Your offer for Callie and I to live with you after I graduate."

The Potions Master closed his eyes, hoping to quell the frustration that bubbled inside of him, while the Headmaster's eyes widened slightly. "Is that so, Severus?"

Obsidian eyes opened tiredly, and he nodded in response.

Harry winced, feeling as if he'd accidentally given away their secret. In fact, he knew he had. The urge to scream 'There's nothing between us' almost overtook him, before he realised that would be somewhat equivalent to fanning the flames of a roaring fire. The Gryffindor avoided looking at Severus, knowing that the man would be less than pleased with him for his slip. He glanced at Dumbledore. "Although… I sort of set him up for that. I mean, I spent a lot of time over the holidays whinging about not having anywhere to live and not knowing what I was going to do. Professor Snape was only acting on thoughts that I put in his head. In fact-"

A withering old hand signalled that it was time he stopped speaking. Albus smiled at him, clearly amused. "I believe I understand, Harry."

"Sorry, Sir." The boy flushed slightly.

"Quite alright." The elderly wizard replied, before turning his attention back to the potions master. "You are aware that you have a choice to make, Severus…and you as well, Harry." He stated seriously, "This adoption, unlike the official naming, requires each of you to provide your consent in written form. Similarly, if you wish to terminate the option, the same formal application applies." He steepled his fingers in front of him on his desk. "It is an important decision, one not to be taken at all lightly."

Harry nodded, while his mind was muttering certain things about 'stating the obvious'. "I'd like…" He began uncertainly, glancing at Severus from the corner of his eye, "That is, I'd be more than happy if Severus agreed." He looked back at Dumbledore, "Especially after today's display from Mr Malfoy…If…if something were to happen to me…it'd be good for Callisto to have another father. One who cares for her, and wouldn't allow for any form of trouble…" He trailed off upon realising he was rambling. "Besides, it's not as if the Professor hasn't agreed to the main details of the role anyway."

"Indeed," Albus was, once again, obviously amused. He turned back to the other man, "And do you agree, Severus?"

Again, the Potions Master nodded calmly. "I believe Potter has said all that is necessary."

Practically beaming, Dumbledore leant back in his seat. "Very well…I shall have the required documents drawn up later this afternoon. Congratulations, Severus." He received a single nod in acknowledgement and appreciation. "Now, on the issue of where young Callisto will reside during class hours…"

Harry heaved a silent sigh of relief. Again, the conversation had become too close for comfort, this time of his own doing. One of these days, he knew they would be caught out.

However, that was not today, and for that he was grateful.

**-?-**

"Harry!" Hermione called when he ambled into History of Magic, their allocated third class for the day, "Where were you this morning? I was worried sick! You missed double Transfiguration! Do you have any idea how much work that will take to catch up?"

He grinned and shook his head at her reasoning for her concern. "I was up at Dumbledore's." He said, by way of explanation. At her curious look, he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, "Mr Malfoy found out…"

Hermione gasped, and pulled him into a hug, "Oh no! Is everything okay? The baby-"

"Callisto's fine. I refused to allow Malfoy near her. She stayed with some of the Professors that weren't teaching while Sev and I were arguing with him." The young man pulled out of the embrace, "We worked out where to put her while I'm in class as well."

The young woman rolled her eyes, "Really, Harry." She admonished him lightly, "You make it sound as if she's some sort of object; 'putting' her places…Honestly!" He chuckled and she sighed. "So, what did you eventually work out?"

"Well, in the spaces where Severus isn't teaching, he's going to be taking care of her…" Harry shrugged, "You know, just staying in his quarters, keeping an eye on her while he marks essays and all that…"

Hermione nodded, "And when he's teaching, and you are still in classes?"

"Madame Pomfrey said that she'll look after her in the Hospital Wing." He supplied, frowning a little, "She's still a little angry with me, though. For not going to her, I mean." He shrugged. "It's understandable, but, really, if I had-"

The young woman raised a silencing hand. "We know, Harry. We all know."

He nodded, before crinkling his nose in confusion, and looking around the room. "Mione," He asked, "Where's Ron?"

"Oh," She waved her hand in the air dismissively, "He's off with McGonagall…He somehow managed to transfigure his nose into a dog's snout…She's trying to set it straight. Of course _how_ he managed it, I'll never know. We were _supposed_ to be transfiguring inanimate objects into…" She trailed off, "You're not paying any attention are you?"

Harry, who had started to snicker and then laugh out loud at the mental imagery of his best friend with a dog's snout, shook his head. "Sorry, 'Mione….But that's just too funny…"

She rolled her eyes, as Professor Binns cleared his transparent throat in their direction. She blushed and went back to work, while the ghostly teacher droned on about the Legislation of 1894 concerning Goblins of some sort.

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too busy dwelling over the issues that he had dealt with earlier that morning. He knew Lucius wouldn't give in easily, and the thought, which would usually cause his doubts and fears to consume him, only took him to the next revelation. Severus Snape was adopting his daughter. The Gryffindor smiled at that. He knew Callisto would be safe from Lucius' grasp more than ever once the documents were processed.

He only hoped that would happen rather soon. He knew that things between himself and Severus were occurring rather fast, but he didn't mind. In fact, it was rather comforting, and not at all daunting or overwhelming, as he might have once assumed such steps would be.

Sighing internally, Harry forced himself to take a few notes from Binns' lecture. As he stood and collected his books at the end of the lesson, though, his thoughts were once again on Severus and his daughter.

His family.

**-?-**

Lunch and the following classes passed without incident, and before the young father knew it, he was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from the Great Hall, having stuffed himself stupid over supper.

Severus had once again commandeered his daughter during the meal, and had assured him that he would see to feeding and changing her himself, before putting her to bed for the night. Harry had protested, arguing that such duties were his responsibility, but the older man had scowled at that.

Apparently, as he had taken on the role as her second father, the Potions Master chose to share in almost every aspect of her care. Snape had also informed the Gryffindor that he and his friends still had yet to hold a proper conversation explaining some of the more intricate issues surrounding their relationship and young Callisto's existence.

Harry had found that Severus was right, and thanked him happily, before hurrying out of the Great Hall to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"Look, why don't you two come back to my rooms? You haven't seen them yet, and I've still got _loads_ to tell you." He pleaded as he strode alongside them.

The redheaded boy groaned.

"Harry, mate, don't take this the wrong way or anything…But I'm still trying to adjust to the other stuff…"

"Ron!" Hermione frowned, folding her arms across her chest, "This is obviously important for Harry-"

The Boy Who Lived shook his head, "No, really, I understand if you'll need more time to…er…process everything from yesterday." He paused, "It's a lot to take in, I know…"

"Nonsense." The young woman insisted, grabbing Ron by the arm, and linking her other free arm in Harry's. "Besides, I still haven't had a chance to meet your daughter, Harry." She thought back to the previous day, when she had first seen the baby in her friend's arms. "Well, not properly, at any rate."

The raven-haired young man beamed at her, and began to speak about his daughter in the manner in which only proud fathers are known to do. His two best friends smiled and nodded at the passionate way in which he spoke, however, each was secretly glad when they stopped in front of a tapestry near the top of Gryffindor Tower, as the young father had to stop his paternal rambling in order to give the password.

Harry ushered his friends into his rooms, gesturing for them to make themselves comfortable by the fire, at which point he padded into Callisto's room. She wasn't yet in her cot, which meant that she was still in Severus' care. The Gryffindor strode back into his replica of the common room, and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry, 'Mione…Sev still has Callie with him." He shrugged as he dropped into the chair across from his friends, "Guess you'll have to wait a bit longer to meet her."

The young woman smiled warmly at him. "I'll manage, I'm sure."

Harry nodded at her, while Ron shook his head, still coming to terms with the many bombshells that his best friend had dropped on him the day before. "Harry," He began, "Not to sound like I don't want to be here…But you said something about having more to tell us…"

"Ah…yeah…_that_…" The Boy Who Lived seemed to squirm in his seat. "Well, I thought I might explain…er…everything a bit more clearly…and…well…I hoped that in doing that, it might make the…" He struggled to find the correct way to phrase his sentence, "umm…new information a bit more…understandable."

And from there, the next couple of hours were spent describing his emotions and the events of the year gone by. "…So…I…er…eventually, I realised that I'd fallen for him. Head over heels for the 'greasy git', if you can believe it." He snorted lightly at how ridiculous he thought he sounded, before he sobered and fidgeted his way through the conversation once more, "At first he rejected me completely…But, after spending a lot of time talking to him about, well, everything…" The boy shrugged, "There was a lot of stuff we talked through…and, to cut what has been a long story rather short, we've chosen to attempt a serious relationship."

Hermione opened her mouth, however Harry's hand shot up to silence her.

"We've discussed the Teacher/Student thing as well…Which is the main reason why we're going to wait until I've graduated to really get into anything," another shrug, "Besides, we'll probably be a lot more comfortable when Callie and I move into his manor-"

"What?" Ron interjected.

Harry suppressed a grin, "Well, it's only logical, seeing as he has applied to be Callisto's second father. Legally, I mean."

The redheaded young man's jaw dropped, and it was obvious –to the dark-haired boy at least- that their female companion was struggling not to allow herself to do the same.

"I…I don't know what to say to this…" Hermione started, her brow crinkling as her brain appeared to switch back on, "Are you certain that this is what you want?" Harry scowled, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…what you're saying…these are important events and decisions…" She threw her hands up, realising that her best friend had already made his mind up. "Well, as long as you're happy, Harry, I'll be happy for you." She nudged Ron, who murmured incoherently.

The youngest remaining Weasley struggled to explain what it was about his fellow Gryffindor's news that was disturbing him so much, however all he could manage to do was ask; "Does this mean we'll have to spend more time with Snape?"

* * *

A/N- Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know.


	11. Song 3

A/N- I am very very very pissed off. _Afterglow_ was removed **YET AGAIN** from FF.N. This time not even for a valid reason. I am sick and tired of immature people who get their kicks from inflicting pain and suffering upon others. Cowardly, jealous types who hate that _some_ people can achieve success, and who, instead of being normal and reviewing with an issue (which didn't even exist, might I add!), decide to get the hard work and its plethora of reviews removed. I don't care who you are, whether you're the same littleprick as last time or a new one; I have a little advice for you. _GROW UP AND GET A LIFE!_

Now, to those lovely people who reviewed regarding the disappearance of _Afterglow_, I apologise for the selfish, childish, jealous behaviour of the idiot (for, certainly, that's what this person is) who had it removed. I am attempting to piece the fic back together and posting it on **Mysticsong1978**'s efiction site (which is awesome!). Once I've sorted it out, I will forward the link (etc.etc) to you. If this fic gets deleted...well...we'll see what happens.

I will eventually repost _Afterglow_ on FF.N again, too.

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

Once again, Severus Snape found himself having to rouse his sleeping partner. "Harry." He spoke, prodding the sleeping teenager none-too-gently, "Potter, wake up!"

The Potions Master received no compliance to his request, bar a grunt of irritation. He scowled, "Potter," he demanded, his tone increasing in volume, "I will not hesitate to take house-points."

Still, Harry did not stir.

"Bloody hell, we don't have time for this!" Snape hissed, "For the last time, Potter, it is time that you woke up." He punctuated his statement with a rough shake to the younger man's shoulders.

The Gryffindor opened an eye blearily. "Sod off," he managed, before closing his eye and drifting off to slumber once more.

"I will do nothing of the sort." The older man responded, gripping the blanket and giving it a hard tug, causing the body wrapped snugly within it to fall off the bed with a satisfying thud.

"Hey!" Harry's green eyes glared up at him accusingly, "What'd you do that for?"

Severus rolled his eyes, as the Gryffindor pulled himself back onto his feet. "You have, once again, overslept and missed a good portion of breakfast. And, while this is not usually an issue on weekends, I thought it best to warn you that-"

Harry cut him off, somewhat fearfully, "Malfoy's not back is he?"

Snape narrowed his gaze at his young partner. "If you'd let me finish." He snapped, "As I was saying, I thought it best to warn you that the Prophet has, as expected, published a rather controversial article concerning our daughter, our relationship and your general 'inability to be a good father', as brought to the attention of the public by 'Callisto's concerned grandfather', who has apparently 'pleaded to be allowed to see the only remaining link to his son'." Severus frowned, "That was the basic overview. I can assure you the details are-"

"Over-exaggerated and border on obscene, I'll bet, but that's beside the point. It's been published and people will believe it." Harry completed the rest of his partner's sentence with a sigh, before sinking back onto his bed, his head in his hands. "Does it never end?"

"Unfortunately, Potter, no. Not for your line, anyway." Snape shook his head sadly. "And, while I remain the bearer of unpleasant news, your Godfather is waiting impatiently with Dumbledore. I think it is safe to assume that he has read the article, as he had some colourful suggestions for me. None of which sounded at all pleasant, I can assure you."

The Boy Who Lived snickered before his forehead creased in confusion. "Sirius? But he's…His trial…"

"Is over. He was cleared of all charges and-"

"You mean it? He's free?"

The Potions Master nodded. "Regrettably."

Harry immediately brightened at the concept. "Oh, Merlin, Sev! That's fantastic! He's free! He's free! He –"

"Wants an explanation. NOW."

The Gryffindor froze at the sound of his Godfather's voice, and turned slowly to face the man. Merlin only knew how he had entered his private chambers! On second thoughts, it was most likely Dumbledore's doing. His face fell at the look on the animagus' face.

"Sirius…" Harry began. "I'm sorry. I meant to tell you-"

"But, let me guess," Sirius seethed, cutting his Godson off. "You were too busy shagging Snivellus to let me know that you were pregnant and now have a daughter."

Harry frowned, and folded his arms defensively over his chest. "Firstly, I'm not 'shagging' anyone, not that it's of any concern to you. Secondly, his name is _Severus_, and, finally, I _meant_ to tell you, I _really_ did! I just…Merlin, Sirius, I'm _sorry_, okay? Everything just got so overwhelming, and Sev's just-"

"_Sev_ now is it?" Came the sneered reply, "Along with the details in the Prophet-"

"-Which is the same paper that told everyone how guilty of MASS MURDER you were!"

Ignoring the teenager's comment, Sirius continued. "Along with the details, your calling him by a pet name suggests-"

"I don't CARE what it suggests, Siri." Harry hissed, "My relationship with Severus does NOT concern you."

"That may be, Harry." Dumbledore's voice entered the fray. "However, you can not say the same to me." He looked at the teenager through his half-moon spectacles, "And before you move to deny these issues, do bear in mind that I am not, contrary to popular belief, senile or dense. For the process of automatic adoption to occur, there would have had to be a strong indication that you and Severus are in a serious relationship. Furthermore, your admission that our Potions Master has offered you his home only proved to be additional evidence."

The Gryffindor felt his heart plummet to his stomach at having been found out, so to speak. He swallowed, while his partner sighed.

"Meddling old fool," Snape cursed under his breath, before meeting the Headmaster's gaze defiantly. He knew that a relationship between a student and professor would not be tolerated, however he was prepared to face the consequences with dignity. "Albus," He began, his tone formal. "While I wont contest the notion that Harry and I are in a serious relationship, of sorts, I must point out that the notions put forth the Prophet are-"

"You sick bastard." Sirius spoke again, having been somewhat shocked by his godson's –and equally Snape's- admission. After all, it was one thing to be confronted by the information in a notoriously libellous newspaper, but to hear it confirmed by the people involved was another issue altogether. He took a menacing step forward. "You evil, slimy, disgusting _piece_ _of_ _shit_. Taking advantage of an innocent-"

"_Innocent_!" Harry interrupted incredulously, "Merlin's Bunny-Slippers, Sirius, listen to yourself! I was _PREGNANT_ to a _MALFOY_, which ultimately means I was fucking a Slytherin. And I was _enjoying_ _it_! I'm anything but innocent, by your definition at least!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "That is quite enough." He declared, eyeing the three men in front of him. "Severus, Sirius, let us relocate ourselves into the sitting room, and allow Harry to dress properly before continuing this discussion."

The men obeyed; Sirius and Severus following the elderly wizard out of the bedroom, while Harry slipped on a pair of trousers, an old T-shirt and his Weasley jumper from the previous Christmas. He made his way into the lounge room, just as Callisto's wails cut into the air and made a beeline for her door, but –using an almost super human speed- Severus reached it first. "I've got her." He stated, before disappearing into the room. Harry sighed in defeat, and strode over to where the other two wizards were seated. He dropped himself unceremoniously onto the couch facing them.

"You're not going to fire Severus, are you?" He asked the Headmaster with a confidence he definitely didn't feel that he possessed. "Please, don't! It's not his fault; our relationship, I mean. See, if I hadn't forced myself onto him over Christmas, none of this would be happening now. Expel me, if you must. I take the blame. I just-"

"Quit the dramatics, Potter." His partner cut him off, striding back into the room carrying a fussing baby in one arm, and a bottle of formula in the other. "Despite your willingness to play the martyr yet again, neither of us is to blame for being drawn to the other. Our timing was just inconvenient."

"_Inconvenient_!" Sirius cried. "'_Criminal_' more like it! How do you live with yourself, Sniv? He's just a boy, and you're taking advantage-"

"He hasn't even _touched_ me, Sirius!" Harry exploded. "Our relationship has been nothing more than a few stolen kisses at Christmas! He barely comes near me, and wont even hug me; always using weak excuses about being caught and shit like that! As far as I can see, he's NOT attracted to me like that, which is a thought that I don't WANT to entertain, because it's so fucking frustrating and mind-numbingly frightening!" His cheeks flushed at the realisation that he had just blurted out his innermost fears. Refusing to look at his relatively shocked older partner ("We _will_ discuss this, Harry."), he kept his eyes glued on his Godfather. "And, furthermore, you of all people should know that I have _never_ been 'just a boy'. I was forced to grow up way too fast, or is that just easily forgotten so you can have a jab at Severus at MY expense?"

Dumbledore coughed again, and the teenager's fiery gaze flew to him. "Now, I will ask once more; are you going to fire Severus?"

**-?-**

"And he said _NO_?" Hermione asked, her tone somewhere between utterly disgusted with the headmaster, and also happy for her friend. It was a tone that only she could pull off.

The Gryffindor shrugged, "Well, it was basically a manipulation of the rules that saved us both. I mean, Severus and I haven't, er, consummated our relationship, so, technically, we're not considered 'Lovers' and Dumbledore chose to overlook it, on the condition that we remain low key, like we were planning anyhow, and that we don't take our relationship to the next level while I'm still a student."

"And rightly so!" The bushy-haired young woman interjected.

Harry frowned. "Still, five months of celibacy is a long time when you know you have someone waiting for you…"

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"Yeah…" He replied, a wicked smirk appearing on his lips, "I suppose I can get reacquainted with my hand…"

"Oh, Good Lord, Harry!" Hermione moaned, throwing a pillow at her friend with her spare hand. "And in front of your daughter, as well!" She gestured to the baby nestled in her other arm, contentedly drooling on her shirt.

Laughing, the Gryffindor boy rolled his eyes. "C'mon 'Mione! It's not like she understands anything yet."

"_Yet_." The girl responded, "Which is why you should learn to censor yourself now, before she _does_."

Harry laughed again at the logic of his friend and shook his head. Soon, the two fell into a comfortable silence, broken every so often by the slight noises of the baby. Ron ambled into the common room around a quarter of an hour later, and smirked at the sight that greeted him.

" 'Ello 'ello…" He said, dropping down in front of Hermione's seat, "What's this?"

"_This_," she replied, "is a baby."

The raven-haired boy groaned through his laughter, "And _that_ was a bad joke."

The young lady rolled her eyes, "Well," she began after a moment, eyeing the third member of their trio, "What's what, then?"

"_This_." Ron replied, waving an arm over where she sat, "As in; you holdin' a baby, all maternal like." At her look, he hastened to explain, " 'Sjust that I never figured you to be the baby-loving type, is all." She narrowed her gaze further, and he swallowed. "I mean, you're an academic and I just thought that you wouldn't…" He sighed, and threw his hands into the air. "Bugger this, I give up."

Harry chuckled. "You're not far off the truth, mate." He told his best friend, earning himself a glare from Hermione. He shrugged it off, "You should have seen her! She was all awkward and refused to ask for help…I think that these seven years of being an insufferable know-it-all have affected that ego of hers."

The young woman in question played along with the light-hearted teasing, by sticking her nose in the air and making a dismissive noise. Her two companions laughed, and soon she joined in, the conversation taking off once more.

For the next hour, the trio spoke of issues ranging from parenthood and future plans, to the most recent Quidditch game, played between the Magpies and the Prides. Eventually, it was Hermione to shift the discussion back to more serious issues, much to Harry's dismay.

"So," She began, somewhat unsure how to phrase her question, "You never did get to explain Sirius' overall reaction. You worked things out with him, I hope." At the look on the young father's face, she sighed. "Oh, Harry…" She pulled him into a hug, having passed Callisto over to Ron only minutes earlier. "Why-"

Her friend pulled away. "Why _what_?" He demanded, "Why wont he accept my daughter? Why won't he _try _to understand my relationship with Severus? Why-"

"Why won't you try to work these issues out with him?" She clarified, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry glowered at her, "Because he's a stubborn-"

"And you're not?"

"I beg-"

"Harry," Hermione attempted to shift her tone from reprimanding to soothing, "You've got to understand where Sirius is coming from…He's lost so much already. Professor Lupin-"

The raven-haired young man shot to his feet in frustration. "_HE_'_s_ lost so much? 'Mione, bloody hell! We all have! Remus, Justin, Gin…" He spared a glance in Ron's direction, and lowered his voice to a gloomier disposition, "We've all been affected here. Callie…and I as well, I suppose, lost her other father…and then we kind of found Severus. He's done more for her and I than I can begin to explain, and, fair enough, Sirius is hurting…But he could at least _try _to see-"

Hermione winced. "-I know, but it seems to me that neither of you is willing to compromise in this scenario."

It was clearly not the best thing to say, as Harry stiffened and glowered at her, reaching for his daughter. "Look, drop it. You have no reason-"

"Now, wait just a second-"

The Boy Who Lived raised his voice over her interruption. "NO reason to get involved in this. So drop it." He eyed gestured to the fussing baby in his arms, "Anyway, it's way past her bed time, so we'd best be off-"

"Harry…" The Gryffindor girl pleaded, her tone apologetic. "I'm sorry… Just…Give it some time…You'll work things out with Sirius…You both just need to calm down a bit…"

The young father's glare softened and he nodded politely. "I know." He replied, offering his friend a pained smile.

And he did. He just didn't know how long it would take. And the thought scared him.

**-?-**

After having explained the details of the Prophet to the student body, to some extent, it appeared that the next few months flew past with an air of reckless abandonment. Students and teachers alike were becoming more and more aware of the nearing end-of-school-year, and the subsequent freedom that taunted them all. The seventh years especially were growing much more agitated, and many had long since given up on any last minute improvements to their graduating scores. Even Hermione had disposed of her plans for a 'study-group', though she still worked as hard as ever to ensure that none of her grades would drop.

For Severus, this time of the year was the worst. With only a few weeks until the end of the school year, students were becoming harder to control; even with the removal of hundreds of house points. Though the little dunderheads didn't realise it, the want for their complete concentration in their classes –especially Potions- was more for their safety than for the sanity of the Professor. Although, the latter _was_ an added bonus.

In Potions, the hormone-ridden teenagers ran the risk of blowing up their cauldrons and killing themselves, and all their peers, in one easy slip of ingredients; a notion that had Severus Snape extremely edgy when he taught, simply because he knew that their miniscule minds were wandering terribly these days. In fact, he'd caught _Longbottom_, of all people, and Abbott in a rather compromising situation not five minutes before his class was scheduled to begin.

Snape sighed. He understood the libidos of adolescents…He even found himself seemingly afflicted with the same issues, lately –something he cursed himself for constantly; he was 37 for Merlin's Sake!– However, their lack of concentration could prove fatal, and there had been enough deaths this past year. Besides, it was damned irritating to watch as all the young, randy teenagers shacked up with each other, as Harry and himself were forced to remain apart.

Yes, he had taken note of the building agitation of his young partner –how could he not?- and he sympathised with the young man to no end.

And to think that Harry had doubted his physical attraction! Snape shook his head tiredly at the memory. It had been a few days before he'd been able to sit the Gryffindor down and discuss their relationship properly, but it was definitely a conversation that had set the records straight for the younger man. Oh the things Severus had planned for him…

The potions master shook the wicked thoughts from his head, before his growing state of arousal became noticeable to the class he was teaching. Of course the robes worked wonders in disguising that type of thing, so long as they were never pressed against the body of the wearer by one of the sudden drafts that frequented the dungeons. Besides, Severus scowled to himself, he was 37 sodding years of age and _not _a hormonal teenager! He should have learnt a bit of self-control by now.

_Speaking of control_…

"WEASLEY!" He boomed, as a malodorous fog began to billow from the redheaded boy's cauldron, "When, exactly, did you add the Toe of Murtlap?"

"I…" The Gryffindor spluttered and sent him an apologetic look. "Don't know, sir."

He groaned in frustration. "25 points from Gryffindor, and a detention for lack of concentration." Brandishing his wand, and expelling the vile smelling cloud that hovered over the class, Snape glanced at the clock.

It was only another half an hour until he could retrieve his daughter from Poppy's care.

Inwardly, Snape's angry demeanour softened upon thinking of the baby. She was growing up so fast right before his eyes. He, loathe though he was to admit it, adored every second that he spent with her, however, he preferred her to be wide awake when he was scheduled to watch over her. Naturally, she was gorgeous when asleep; the picture of innocence, as the cliché stated. But, when Severus was with her, he never tired of her babbling, and giggling. And, although she was only four and a half months old, he delighted in reading 'with' her. Teaching her everything and anything that he could. After all, studies –both Muggle and Wizarding- had proven that the earlier this occurred in a child's life, the 'brighter' the child would be as it grew. Some parents went so far as to read to the child as it grew in the womb…

In a way, Severus almost felt as if he'd missed a huge part in his daughter's life already. Technically, he had. He had definitely not taken part in her conception, and had not been watching in awe as her mother's –or, in this case, father's- stomach swelled in proof of the life within.

However, he had been there for the moment of her birth, and planned on being around for a lot longer, thus he was content with the memories that he had, and those which he would create.

"Er…" A voice crept into his silent musings, "Professor?"

Severus turned to glance at the owner of the voice, arching an eyebrow.

Harry tried to smother a smirk. "You, er, sort of 'drifted off' for a few minutes there…"

"I can assure you, Mr Potter, that I do _not_ 'drift off'-"

"-Then what was that?"

Onyx eyes narrowed and glared into green. "I beg your pardon?"

Harry ducked his head in mock shame. "Nothing, Sir."

Snape merely eyed his young partner, before glancing at the clock again. 15 minutes left. _Shit_. Had he _really_ been lost in his thoughts for that long? No; he couldn't have been. After all, if he didn't keep an eye over the 7th years, he'd be being neglectful and _that_ would make him oh-so-hypocritical. Thus, he had NOT 'drifted off' or 'zoned out' or, gods forbid, been 'daydreaming' during his teaching time.

"Oh, and Sir?" His younger partner began again, gesturing at his cauldron, "Is this the right colour?"

Snape sighed audibly in a display of irritation, and made his way to Harry's side, leaning over the younger man and gazing into the simmering liquid. He ladled out a portion to observe. "Hmm."

Harry, who was attempting to control his reaction to their physical proximity, frowned. "Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'?"

"A mediocre 'hmm'." The professor replied, "The colour is correct, although weaker than it should be, which suggests that the potion –although it will be effective- will not last as long as a properly brewed version."

"And what did I do wrong, then? To cause it to be that way, I mean." It wasn't so much the fact that Harry was genuinely interested in Potions, more so his desire to stay close to Severus for as long as possible without appearing too suspicious, which caused him to ask the question.

With a small knowing smirk, the older man humoured The Boy Who Lived. "It could be due to a number of reasons, such as your general lack of precision in timing, or perhaps a small inconsistency in the quantity of one or two of the ingredients –perhaps the pustule of Clabbert or the Doxy hair, as their properties, in this potion at any rate, aid in the strength and effect of the solution."

"Ah…" The Gryffindor responded, somewhat lamely, "Right…In that case, I'm willing to bet it was the Clabbert pustule…I was having problems with it…"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Indeed."

Harry could feel his skin beginning to flush under the eyes of the potions master and chose -with a great deal of reluctance, mind you- to pull away. "Well…er…thankyou, Professor." He murmured, before moving his attention towards filling up a vial with the viscous liquid for grading.

Snape nodded and moved off to the next student, answering the girl's questions, and then looked at the clock once more. He was more than relieved to note that there were only another five minutes left of class. Striding to his desk, he cleared his throat and instructed the students to fill their vials and clean their work areas, if they had not already begun to do so already. Once done, they were allowed to leave.

With one last check of his classroom for any remaining ingredients left out by careless seventh years, the Head of Slytherin exited and made his way towards the Hospital Wing, looking forward to the next hour, which he would spend with his daughter.

**-?-**

Harry looked up from his book to the knock at the door. "It's open, Severus." He stated, placing his readings aside for the moment as the older wizard entered, carrying Callisto in his arms. The young father grinned up at his family, "You're early tonight."

"Is that a problem?" Snape's eyes glittered with amusement, "Were we interrupting something? A rendezvous with your secret lover, perhaps?"

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Unfortunately, no…All I've been doing is studying. And, Merlin, Scamander really does know how to ramble on about absolute shit." He held up the offending textbook, "I mean, Hagrid's explanations are much more direct. He should consider writing a textbook for Care of Magical Creatures, rather than let us read this rot…"

Severus shuddered at the idea. "Good Gods no." He replied, "The grammatical issues alone-"

Harry burst into laughter. "Okay…I see your point…"

"Good."

The young father beamed at his partner, and extended his arms, gesturing for Callisto. "Come on…I haven't seen her _all day_…"

"You had her at lunch. And at dinner. And-"

"Okay, fine. So I exaggerated a little…" Harry attempted a pout, "I still want her, though."

With a melodramatic sigh, Severus passed his daughter to the Gryffindor, and moved to sit beside him. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Harry broached the subject which had been niggling at him for the past few months.

"We were all talking about the future again today." He told the older wizard with a sigh, "And, frankly, I don't really see one for me. Other than you and Callie, I mean." He shook his head, "I don't want to be a stay-at-home dad. I want a career. I just don't know what sort."

Severus pondered for a moment, "I suggest you follow a path which you'll enjoy." He stated, earning himself another eye-roll from the younger wizard.

"Gee thanks, Sev." He replied sarcastically, "That was oh so helpful." He ignored the unimpressed look he received for his attitude, and continued. "But, honestly, I don't know what I _would_ enjoy. Ron suggested Professional Quidditch, but I can't see myself doing that, because it requires a lot of travelling, staying away from you and Callie for prolonged periods of time…And all for what? A _game_? Besides, I want to avoid doing something that will invite the press into my life even more."

Severus nodded. "Understandable."

"Then Hermione suggested teaching of some sort. Not here at Hogwarts, even though that would be a bonus…"

"I can sense a 'however' coming on."

Harry smiled sadly, "However, I don't think teaching is for me. Being cooped up in classrooms for the majority of the day…repeating the same things day in, day out, where, lets face it, not many children will pay any attention anyway. To me, teaching requires a lot of patience…and that's something that we all know I don't have."

The older wizard grinned and nodded, "True. Very true."

"So then Dean suggested a job at the ministry, of some sort…But, again, desk-jobs aren't my thing. And I don't want to get into any politics. Neville mentioned something about becoming an Auror, but I feel that I've done my time as a fighter of evils…and I don't really want to follow in my dad's footsteps, either." He growled in frustration. "This is all so hard! Everybody else has these fantastic plans, and I'm so lost…"

"I wonder," Severus began, contemplating everything that his younger partner had told him, "Have you considered a Muggle career of any sort?"

"What?"

"A Muggle career." Snape repeated, "Granted, it isn't common practice these days, but a number of Hogwarts' previous graduates have gone on to become quite successful in Muggle fields of employment. All the paperwork to transfer into the Muggle world is taken care of by the school and also the Department of Employment within the Ministry. This includes anything required, from your birth certificate and diplomas of education and graduation, to evidence of work experience and training and the like." He thought for a moment, then added, "And the bank automatically transfers your Muggle pay into Wizarding currency."

"I hadn't thought of that…" Harry admitted finally, after allowing Severus' explanation to play over in his head a few times. "But it does sound better than anything else I've considered. I mean, to the Muggle world, 'Harry Potter' is nobody special, which means I wouldn't feel as if I'm employed for my namesake, and the press wouldn't constantly be hounding me…and it's something different, too. I could have the best of both worlds, then…"

Snape nodded with a small smile, "Indeed…And, if this is the route you choose to take, which careers interest you in the Muggle world?"

Harry fought the urge to groan again. It felt as if he were back at square one. "I don't know…I suppose I'll figure that out later…" He forced himself to smile at the other man, "At least I've got a better idea about where I want to be now…Sort of…." He shrugged, "Thanks…."

"There is no need to thank me, Potter." Severus replied, lifting a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from the younger man's eyes. "If ever you need to discuss issues, I am always available for you."

Harry leant into the touch, closing his eyes slightly. "Mmm," He responded, "Same here…"

Snape chuckled, and reluctantly drew his hand back. "I think it is about time we put Callisto to bed. And you as well, by the looks of it."

Harry nodded, and pulled himself to his feet. He was exhausted. Between last minute studying, taking care of an infant, and balancing his limited social life, he barely had time to sit down during the day for a breather. Snape took one look at the half-sleeping man in front of him, and immediately changed tactics.

"Actually, Harry," He said softly, taking the baby into his own arms, "Go to bed. I'll see to Callisto's needs tonight."

The young father's eyes met his tiredly, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Quite." Severus nodded, "Good night, Harry."

The Gryffindor moved forward and placed a feather-light kiss to his daughter's forehead, wished the baby goodnight, then looked into the older man's eyes, and repeated the kiss onto his lips. "G'Night, Sev." He said, before turning and walking into his bedroom.

**-?-**

"For Merlin's Sake," Severus grumbled as he waltzed into Harry's bedroom yet again, "This has become beyond a joke…" He pointed his wand at the sleeping form on the bed, "Potter, this is your first and only warning this morning. If you do not get your arse out of bed this instant, there is no telling what I will do."

Naturally, the only response he received was a rather loud snort, and mumbling, before the teenager rolled over in his sleep.

Well, that was it. He'd warned the young man. He really had.

"_Accio Blankets_."

With those words, the blankets flew off the bed, leaving Harry lying without covers. While he stirred, Severus' eyes raked over his form.

"What are you smirking at?" the now wide-awake teenager demanded, clearly not impressed with the rude awakening.

The older wizard's eyes shone with laughter, however his features were schooled back into complete stoicism, as he focussed his gaze on the tent in his younger partner's boxer shorts for a moment, "Pleasant dreams, Potter?" he asked, his tone completely serious.

Harry blushed, which he found absolutely fascinating, as the majority of his body's blood was definitely flowing in the opposite direction to his face. "Sod off, Severus." He demanded, as he reached for a pillow –no doubt planning to use it to cover the reason for his embarrassment and regain a little dignity.

"No can do, I'm afraid," Snape continued, plucking the pillow off the bed before Harry could strategically place it elsewhere, "You are once again running late, and I suggest you take a shower –preferably cold- to deal with your current state, as I am certain you do not want to graduate in front of hundreds of people-"

"Graduation. _Shit_." Harry leapt off the bed and raced towards his bathroom, "How long do I have 'til it starts?" He asked over the sound of running water.

Severus shook his head with a smile, "Four hours." He called back. "However, families and ministry representatives are due to start arriving in three, and Albus has a few last minute issues to discuss with your graduating class…Thus it has been narrowed down to two."

"Bugger." The Boy Who Lived responded, and proceeded to get himself prepared.

In the teenager's bedroom, Severus looked around, and noticed that the majority of his possessions had been packed away neatly. Callisto's room, upon inspection, had proven to be in the same state; the baby lay sleeping comfortably in her crib, having obviously been changed during the night by her currently showering father, as she had been wearing a different sleeping suit when Severus and Harry had put her to bed together.

Despite himself, the Potions Master's thoughts drifted back to the way he'd found his young partner mere minutes earlier. His hair, as usual, dishevelled. His finely muscled upper torso bare, as it was summer, and blankets provided the comfortable temperature. And his boxer shorts seemingly standing to attention, due to the aroused member barely concealed within.

A sly grin spread onto the wizard's face at the realisation that this would be the last morning upon which Harry would wake like that…Without physical provocation, that was. Or, at least, without someone to help relieve him of the condition in the morning. This, naturally, then led to the myriad of plans that Severus had for Harry. He was still reeling from the younger man's comment months ago. 'Not physically attracted'. Bugger that! Seeing the younger man this morning had stirred his body and mind into an uproar which clearly negated Harry's aforementioned fear. Only a few more hours, and Severus would be able to prove himself once and for all.

Actually, he thought, make that twice…

...or maybe more.

**-?-**

"Potter, Harold James." The hat's voice called, bringing the teenager in question from his silent reverie. He'd been watching as, one by one, all of his peers strode across the stage to accept their diplomas from the Headmaster, shake his hand, then exit off to stand in a group, quietly chatting in excitement. And now, it appeared, it was his turn.

On legs that suddenly felt like jelly, The Boy Who Lived stood and strode across to the centre of the stage to meet Dumbledore. He was barely aware that the elderly wizard was shaking his hand and congratulating him, or that he now held a diploma of graduation. Somehow, he managed to stalk over to where the others stood, not registering the claps of encouragement on his back, or the hug from Hermione which he had subconsciously returned.

"Oh, Harry, it's so surreal, isn't it?" his friend asked him, her eyes threatening to spill tears of joy and sadness all at once.

Surreal? Yes. It definitely was.

"I can't believe this is it." He heard his own -surprisingly shaky- voice return.

She nodded, "I know! Seven years…it sounds like forever-"

"-But feels like only yesterday." Someone else's voice cut in.

Harry had tuned out the entire conversation by this stage, and instead found his gaze wandering the Great Hall, scanning the hundreds of faces of students and families bidding the seventh years goodbye. Among those he recognised were Mr and Mrs Granger, the Weasleys (including Charlie and his two year old son, Aidan) and Seamus' parents –a lovely couple that Harry had met when they'd all arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at the end of their 6th year.

However, there was nobody there for him, he thought sombrely. Oh, sure, Severus and Callie were up at the staff table, and he adored them both, but Harry still felt a pang of hurt knowing that Sirius hadn't cared enough to even turn up for silent moral support.

Looking back to the stage, it appeared that Dumbledore was speaking now. When he forced himself to listen, Harry realised that the elderly wizard was discussing their lost peers –those that perished in the final battle. The Boy Who Lived fought to zone out again. He did not need to hear about their losses anymore. Another glance around the room told him that numerous people –students and parents alike- had the same feeling on the subject.

After what seemed like mere minutes later, but later proved to be three quarters of an hour, the crowd rose and applauded enthusiastically. It was all over. He was, officially, a Hogwarts graduate. Suddenly the sea of people sprang to life, individuals scattered all over the place, everyone searching for someone else, while Harry felt frozen to the spot.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Hermione sobbing –a sound he knew all too well- and then realised that she was being joined by the voices of numerous Hogwarts girls…And, when he really chose to pay attention, it appeared that even some of the boys were beginning to drop the macho act, and embrace the momentous occasion.

And yet, Harry stood still. He was numb with the force of too much emotion. Anger at Sirius for not being there when he needed him. Sadness that he was losing such a strong part of his life –his Hogwarts family, and his home for the past 7 years. Joy at the prospect that he was now officially allowed to be with his Severus. Excitement at the many prospects that the future held…

The list went on.

A hand squeezed Harry's shoulder, causing him to turn around. His eyes met the onyx pair of his lover. They stood and observed each other, allowing their body language to discuss more than words could ever portray. A gentle touch to Harry's face…a small pained smile returned to the older wizard…a soft, chaste kiss between them…

Such small movements, and yet they meant so much.

The Gryffindor turned to gaze around the room once more, and his eyes met his best friends. He offered them each a sad smile, and a nod, before turning back to the Head of Slytherin. "Lets go home?" he managed to croak out, receiving a nod in reply.

**-?-**

Harry gasped as Severus' lips wound their way down his neck in a most sensual manner. Merlin that felt good. The lips were on their way back to his own, now, and he nipped greedily at them, while his hands grabbed at his lover's robe. Too many layers, he thought to himself. There were most definitely too many layers of clothing separating them.

Apparently, the older wizard thought so too, as his own elegant long fingers were deftly unbuttoning Harry's shirt, having removed the young man's robe earlier when they'd entered the bedroom. Pausing to glance at his young lover, Severus smiled.

Harry's hair was, as usual, sticking out all over the place, and his face was flushed a healthy pink colour, much like his lips, which appeared full and swollen from kissing. The young man's shirt was now completely gone, revealing his finely toned abdomen –the result of the last five months of exercise, and everyday running from classroom to classroom up and down countless flights of stairs.

Snape helped as the Gryffindor moved to pull his robe over his head, before moving for the buckle on the younger man's belt. He noticed the effect that the proximity of his hands had, and relished the moment where he lowered the zip and placed his hands on Harry's hips, pulling down his slacks in one swift motion.

The younger wizard moaned, and quickened his pace to remove Severus' remaining trousers and shirt. In a few moments, the two men, now down to boxers and socks, pressed their bodies together for another kiss, allowing their hands to explore unchartered territory.

Hands moved over the smooth plains of skin on backs and arms, then around to the front, where tufts of hair were teased and nipples caressed…then back they went to the base of one's neck, while the other man's hands moved to waistline of his lover's boxers…

And then it was all over with a strangled yelp.

For one man, at any rate.

**-?-**

"For the last time, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Don't give me that."

"I'm quite serious. It happens often-"

A frustrated growl. "Not to me."

"Look…" A sigh. "We can…try again."

"What? So I can jump the gun twice in a row?" A derisive snort. "I don't think so."

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"I'm not! I just don't feel the need to spoil my underwear like a 13 year old during a particularly steamy dream twice in one night."

Another sigh. "It really wasn't-"

"I cannot believe I just… Merlin, anyone would think I was _completely_ inexperienced-"

"Firstly, I'm not just 'anyone', and, secondly, it's _more_ than obvious that isn't the case."

"It's just so…humiliating."

"Harry, you are being utterly ridiculous."

Green eyes flashed dangerously at the older man. "See, you admit it! It's ridiculous!"

"You know that's not what I meant." Severus pulled his younger partner towards him. "And I genuinely do not care-"

"But _I_ do."

"Then don't." At the younger man's expression, he rolled his eyes, "From experience, I know it is best to not dwell on these things…" He snaked a hand lower down the embarrassed teen's body, "Learn to move past them…" Harry moved to protest, however he flipped the teenager, so that he was straddling him, and silenced him with a kiss. Removing his lips, he continued his spiel, punctuating each statement with a different strategically placed kiss or caress. "Give in to the moment…" A tongue-tease on the nipple, "….Go with a pace that you're comfortable with, at first at any rate…" a gentle stroke of the hand over the younger man's growing arousal, "and…" a kiss on the bellybutton, "understand that your lover respects you, and your body…no matter what reaction you give." Severus moved back up to Harry's face, rubbing his erection over the younger man's, eliciting a whimper as his only response.

He teased the Gryffindor's lips with his teeth bluntly, before positioning himself for a proper passionate kiss. "Now," He stated, pulling away slightly, "Do you still want to leave it for tonight?"

Green eyes, clouded over with desire, snapped open and Harry's arms instinctively pulled the older man back down onto him. "You wouldn't dare…" Were the only words spoken before they succumbed to the results of the combination of desire and far too many months of celibacy.

* * *

Whisp, K. 2001 'Quidditch Through The Ages', Whizz Hard Books, Great Britain. pp. 35-36

LOL…..I couldn't help it…..I've been referencing everything else lately…..


	12. Hot Fudge

**A/N-** Thanks for the support, guys! As a reward for your patience, I give you a new chapter! LOL. I will try to reply to signed reviews where possible using the new system. Which I rather like. Thankyou FF.N!

* * *

Callisto's cries echoed throughout the Snape family home, causing one dark-haired young man to open his eyes blearily. He glanced around his room, and moved to put on his glasses, but found he could not shift. Panic surged through his veins, before he remembered the previous night's events, and his current location. Blushing sheepishly at himself, he looked down to discover the cause of his restraint. Severus' arm lay thrown across his midsection and both their legs were intertwined.

Harry sighed happily, before nudging the still sleeping older man. He must have really been exhausted, the Gryffindor decided in a rather smug fashion, to have not been the first to wake up to their daughter's wails. Which, while he was on the topic, were growing to be quite irritating.

Slowly, onyx eyes opened, and Harry grinned. "You're awake." He stated cheerfully. "Good. Callie's crying."

The older man groaned and shut his eyes. "I believe that _I_ have been the first to attend to her needs for weeks on end now. That being the case, it is your turn to see to her."

"Fine." The Gryffindor responded, clearly unimpressed with his lover's logic. He pushed the arm from his torso, none too gently, and untangled his legs, before swinging them over the side of the bed and pushing himself to his feet…taking the sheets with him.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?" Severus immediately protested, grasping at the escaping bed linen.

Harry tilted his head and widened his eyes in a gesture of mock innocence, "I can't exactly go flouncing down the corridor naked, can I?"

Snape scowled. "Yes you bloody well can. There's no-one to see you."

"I don't care about being seen, Sev." The younger man replied nonchalantly. "It's just that it's surprisingly chilly out at the moment."

"Indeed. Which is why I would like it very much if you returned my covers immediately."

Harry sniggered, his eyes sweeping greedily over the naked form of his lover, resting for a moment on the half-hardened flesh of his morning erection. He felt his own prick twitch in growing arousal at the sight, though layers of sheets hid it from view, and his grin widened. "Sorry, Sev." He told the older wizard cheekily, while he casually made his way to the door, "I'd love to stay and-" he licked his lips pointedly, whilst eyeing the effect that he had on his partner, "-_chat_…But, Callie's crying." And with those parting words, and ignoring the sounds of his clearly unimpressed Potions Master, he turned and made his way down the hall.

So far, life with Severus Snape was perfect.

**-?-**

"SEVERUS!" Harry's voice rebounded off the walls of the manor, causing the Potions Master to look up from his newspaper and sigh.

He brandished his wand, and with a precise flick of the wrist, reinstated the volume enhancing charm, before he replied calmly; "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Get up here!" Came the frustrated demand. "NOW!"

With another sigh, Severus set his newspaper aside and pushed himself up from the couch.

It had been three weeks since Harry's graduation. Three short, lust filled weeks spent exploring each others' bodies, endeavouring to memorise every freckle -every teeny, tiny blemish- that marked their equally lean forms. Of course, they had also spent the time in simple conversation, getting reacquainted with each others' personalities and backgrounds; an activity which had been just as enjoyable as their wild, passionate sexual escapades, although somewhat less taxing on a physical scale, Severus mused as he groaned at a pulled muscle.

"Well?" The older wizard asked, striding into his bedroom. He glanced around, and found no sign of his younger lover. "You called?" He furrowed his brow as Harry's voice came from the general direction of the bathroom.

"In here."

With his frown deepening, Severus walked into the en suite, and froze at the image in front of him. The Gryffindor knelt before the toilet, his hair hanging in sweaty strands over his forehead, and his skin was tinged a sickly pale yellow. He looked up at his older partner, and the older man noticed the dark circles that rimmed blood-shot green eyes.

Immediately Severus was by Harry's side, rubbing small reassuring circles on the small of his back while he heaved the non-existent remains of his breakfast into the white porcelain bowl. "You're ill." He observed, rather lamely.

Spitting a few times, the younger wizard rolled his eyes. "No shit, Love." He retorted, before sitting back against his lover's chest, completely exhausted from his most recent bouts of vomiting.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Severus asked in concern, deliberately ignoring Harry's comment. He placed his hand gently on the teenager's forehead, searching for a fever. Harry's skin felt clammy, and was coated in a fine sheen of cold sweat.

The younger man shrugged. "I haven't." He replied. "I was playing with Callie, and suddenly felt the need to empty my stomach." He glanced at his watch and moaned. "And have been here, throwing up, for a good half-hour."

"What?" The older wizard asked in disbelief. "That long, and you only bother to call for me now?"

Again, The Boy Who Lived shrugged. "There wasn't any reason to call you before…I mean, what could you have done?" He held up a hand to prevent Severus from interrupting with the obvious response. "Well, that was what I felt until I remembered a few minutes ago that you _are_ a Potions Master, one of the most skilled in the country in fact, and probably have an anti-nausea draught downstairs somewhere."

Shaking his head in vague amusement at his lover's sometimes slow grip on reality, Snape smiled fondly. "Indeed. I will retrieve it for you, however, it helps to know what is causing the illness before I administer it."

"That's just it." Harry responded, feeling frustrated. "I don't know what's causing this. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm praying to the porcelain gods. I haven't felt this way since before…" He trailed off, his facial expression becoming one that signified him to be positively mortified. "Oh…_Fuck_, Sev."

Well, _that_ was not promising, Snape mused. He tilted his head towards his lover in concern. "Since before when?" He prompted.

Harry diverted his gaze, feeling utterly helpless and stupid. "The last time I was like this…it was morning sickness."

His words hung in the air for what felt like forever.

Severus finally managed to clear his throat. "Ah…" Well, it wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. Then again, he didn't know _what_ he'd been expecting. Poisoning, perhaps? Some fatal ailment? A slow-working hex? However, this seemed more plausible. And, considering their activities every night for the last few weeks, it was entirely possible.

Internally the older wizard cursed their combined stupidity. Considering the event that had practically brought them together –that was; the birth of their daughter- they had both come into this relationship with the knowledge that Harry's magical physiology was different to the majority of male homosexual wizards, and was most likely induced by the large amount of magic that his mother had woven into his veins as an infant for protection.

That decisively maternal feminine energy had sat dormant in the young man for his entire childhood, and had more than likely caused the metamorphosis of his magical powers and physiology to enable him to bear children. It was a condition that a surprising number of wizards maintained, due to the overprotective urges that their mothers had when deciding to place protective charms over their newborn sons, however, as the majority of these wizards grew up to be heterosexual, it remained undetected unless discovered through specific medical testing.

Coming back to reality from his internal rambling, Severus simply couldn't believe that, in the three weeks that they'd sexually spent together, they'd forgotten that extremely important detail about Harry's magical physiology –his ability to conceive.

Merlin, how irresponsible could they be?

"Sev?" Harry's quiet, uncertain tone shook him from his stupor and he looked down at the younger man.

"Love?"

Tearful green eyes, filled with fear and insecurity gazed back at him. "There's a Potion…I found it last time…when I couldn't work out what was wrong with me…I found it in an old book in the library, Restricted Section, naturally…"

A small smile graced the older man's lips, "Naturally." He agreed softly, waiting for Harry to continue.

"It…I can't remember what it's called…_Something_ Mas…I'm no good with Latin. But, it worked, essentially, like a muggle pregnancy test…for men…sort of. I…I'd like to make that again, given our circumstances."

"Ah…Graviditas Mas." The Potions Master replied, "Of course. Although, I should like to brew it myself, rather than allow you near volatile ingredients…Just in case." He paused a beat, and then, upon recollection of what his lover had just told him, asked, "You mean to tell me that you actually brewed it yourself last time?" Harry nodded and he scowled. "From what I can recall of the potion, some of the preparation of the ingredients is rather…_hazardous_ for the development of an unborn child, what with the fumes of-"

"-But she turned out fine." The younger man snapped, his eyes flashing defensively. "Besides -and we've been through this Merlin only knows how many times- what else could I have done? Come to you or Pomfrey and requested a pregnancy test, effectively endangering myself and my child _and_ Draco more than we already were?"

Severus winced at the bite in Harry's tone, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Love. I didn't think-"

"No, Sev, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap. I'm just…" He threw his hands into the air, "What if, y'know? I mean, how stupid could we have been?"

Helping his partner to stand, the older wizard shushed him. "Nothing has been confirmed yet, Harry. For, as far as we know, you might just be suffering from a bout of food poisoning, or something just as trivial. After all, it is highly unusual –though, not unheard of- for symptoms such as these to be showing themselves so soon. And as to our stupidity…We'll discuss that later."

The Gryffindor sniffed and nodded, before moving to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Yes, they'd have a fair amount to discuss later, he was sure.

**-?-**

Harry sighed sadly to himself, still feeling somewhat queasy. He missed Severus' presence terribly, having spent the majority of the day alone, or with only an infant –or was that an infant and the possibility of another?- as his only company.

After their small talk in the bathroom, Severus had immediately set about searching through his myriad of books for the potion's recipe, and then barricaded himself in his labs to create it, leaving his young, worried partner, alone to ponder everything that had transpired between them that morning.

Callisto's cries were a welcome distraction from his thoughts. Getting up from his seat in the room that had been converted into her nursery, Harry made his way to her crib, and leant over the side, observing her. She quietened when her dad's face appeared in front of her, and kicked her chubby legs aimlessly, extending her arms, having already learnt that the gesture would get her picked up.

The Gryffindor couldn't help but grin. She'd grown so much, he mused, recalling the time just after her birth when Snape –in this very same room- had forced him to hold her extremely tiny frame for the first time. She was over 6 months old now, and Harry was baffled at how fast the time had flown by. His baby girl was growing much more independent each day, it appeared, as he reached to help her to stand, leaving his hands under her armpits for support. Her tiny fingers grabbed at the railings of the cot, and he slowly removed his own hands from her body. She wobbled a little, but stood firm, grinning up at him cheekily.

It was in that precise moment that Harry saw Draco in his child. The way her blue-grey eyes glittered in mischief and (if he wasn't to be mistaken) self-confidence, and that tiny dimple that adorned her right cheek proved that she was every bit her Slytherin biological father. Sensing her dad's lack of attention, Callisto stomped her plump little feet and cried out adamantly, only to find herself lose balance and land squarely on her nappy-clad buttocks. Her eyes widened in shock, before her tiny, cherubic face contorted into a scowl to rival Snape himself.

Harry had watched on in amusement, however quickly pulled her up into his arms when he realised that she was preparing to commence bawling her little lungs out. "Had a bit of a fall, did we?" He cooed at her, tickling her rounded baby tummy. He grinned as she giggled at the sensation. "Yes we did." He told her, his tickling picking up in pace. "Yes we did."

"What did we do?" Severus' drawling voice came from the doorway, and Harry spun around in a fluid movement to face him, causing their daughter to squeal in delight.

The Gryffindor, forgetting for a moment the reason for the vial in his lover's hand, smiled widely. "_Someone_ was standing up by herself and thought she was going to be a little smart-arse and stomp her feet for attention." He replied with a chuckle, easily closing the distance between the other man and himself. He bounced the gurgling baby up and down, and informed her to tell her daddy what happened next.

"What happened?" The Slytherin played along, acting completely rapt with the story, and bending so that his dark eyes gazed lovingly into the light pair of his daughter's.

Harry continued to gently jiggle the little girl, revelling in the joyful giggles that the movement caused. "She fell promptly onto her little padded bottom." He informed his lover light-heartedly. "And then looked for all the world as if she was going to hex someone for it."

"I see…" Severus replied, still eyeing the baby in his lover's arms. She had started to squirm now, overjoyed at seeing her other father. She extended her hands towards him, making whimpered pleas for him to take her into his own embrace. "Like father, like daughter, I suppose." He teased, locking eyes with the Gryffindor for the first time since before he had disappeared to prepare the potion.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation seemed to settle upon the couple once more, and Harry looked towards the vial that his lover carried. The older wizard sighed and placed the potion on top of the dresser to his side, before reaching out and taking the baby from the younger man's arms. "I trust you know what to do." He spoke uncharacteristically softly, as he positioned Callisto into the crook of his right arm with expertise. With his left hand, he reached out and cupped Harry's face, "Whatever the result, we'll work everything out."

The younger wizard nodded, and reached for the vial, before making his way to the en suite of his and Severus' room.

**-?-**

The Boy Who Lived glared at the cerulean blue liquid sitting on the counter. He hadn't yet added the drop of his blood; the remaining variable which would give him the answer that he both desperately sought, and yet feared whole-heartedly. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the sterilised pin, which rested beside the vial, and pricked his index finger, before watching the dark red liquid drop into the potion. Bracing himself –though he wasn't quite sure for what- he observed as the liquid absorbed the blood, then gradually turned clear.

It took him a moment before he realised that he had his answer.

**-?-**

Severus Snape paced up and down the length of his bedroom, his eyes flicking to the en suite door every few steps he took. Harry had been in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes by this stage, and the potion was supposed to have worked within three. The Potions Master was gradually becoming more and more anxious with each step he took. Then a thought struck him; perhaps his lover had slipped and knocked his head on something, and was slowly dying on the usually pristine white tiles.

Suddenly very aware that he had scared himself into complete paranoia, the Head of Slytherin could stand the waiting no longer. He marched over to the door and unlocked it with a wave of his wand. Sweeping the door open, his eyes immediately focussed on the sobbing mass in the corner that was his Harry.

"Oh, Love…" He murmured sadly, making his way to the teenager and kneeling by his side.

The Gryffindor looked up, and tried to gain control of his emotions. As he locked eyes with Severus, the older man couldn't help noting that Harry's eyes were supernaturally bright from the onslaught of tears. With a strangled wail, the younger wizard threw his arms around his lover's neck, and lost control of himself once more.

Snape rubbed his ex-student's back and muttered soothing platitudes, not really taking note of what he was saying. After all, he knew it was his voice alone that could tame the crying man, and not the phrases which he formed.

Just like his daughter, Harry's cries soon became sobs, which eventually became soft hiccoughs. He sniffled and pulled away from his lover sheepishly, "Sorry, Sev…" He managed to croak out, forcing himself to swallow another fit of tears. "I…I…" He gestured to the empty vial on the counter.

Apparently, he'd disposed of the result.

"_Shh_," Severus muttered, his anxiety still gnawing away at his insides, "What was the outcome?" He finally asked, watching the emotions play out on the Boy Who Lived's face. "Are you-"

"-It was negative." Harry spoke over his lover, with a vigorous shake of the head. "No."

A frown creased Snape's forehead. But that was what they had been hoping for, was it not? Or was he simply a cold-hearted bastard? "Negative?" He echoed, as if he hadn't quite heard his lover properly. "You're not pregnant?"

Apparently not, he deduced, as Harry shook his head and turned into a giant mass of tears and blubbering once more. With a sigh, he held the younger wizard to his chest and rocked him as one would a child, again attempting to sooth him with his voice.

A few more minutes passed before the younger wizard pulled away from his partner. "I'm sorry," he began, his voice rough from continuous sobbing, "I…I just…"

Sensing another fit coming on, Severus placed a finger to Harry's lips, tenderly telling him to stop talking. He stood and extended his hand as a silent gesture that they would continue this discussion elsewhere. After all, the harsh whiteness of the bathroom was becoming unnerving. It was far too sterile a place for the forthcoming conversation.

Trembling, the Gryffindor took his lover's hand and allowed the man to help him to his feet, before following him out into the adjoining bedroom. Their bedroom. His head was spinning, overflowing with thoughts and emotions. He could barely register the fact that Severus was speaking to him.

"…and this has definitely proven that there is a lot we need to think about…that we need to discuss." The older wizard finished softly, and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. With a sigh, Harry joined his lover and found himself being pulled into the Slytherin's embrace.

"I cannot believe," Severus eventually began again, "That at 37 years of age, and having lectured countless teenagers on the consequences of unprotected sexual intercourse, I've _still_ managed to put us both through a pregnancy scare of sorts."

Harry shook his head with a small smile. After all, he'd never witnessed Snape give a Sexual Education lecture, and the thought was highly amusing. "You're forgetting that it takes two to tango, so to speak. It's not just your fault that…this happened." The Head of Slytherin nodded mutely, whilst Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"And about…in there…" The younger wizard continued, gesturing towards the en suite, and diverting his eyes in some sort of display of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me…I mean…I think that…" He hesitated, "I think I'd gotten used to the idea, you know? And prepared myself for it…only to find out that I was probably only suffering from light food poisoning or something like you suggested earlier…and then I just…well, you saw me…"

Snape smiled, though his gesture was almost invisible, and reached forward to gently remove a lock of hair from obscuring Harry's vision, "I wont lie, Harry. Another child, while it would never be unwelcome-"

"You'd prefer that he'd be planned for." The Gryffindor nodded, finishing his lover's sentence for him.

Severus arched an eyebrow, "And how, pray tell, do you know that our next would be male?"

Shrugging, Harry looked into his partner's dark eyes. " 'Dunno. Just feels right, I guess."

"Indeed."

A brief span of silence spread between the couple, before Harry spoke once more. "So…how are we going to prevent _this_-" He gestured towards the bathroom, obviously referring to the pregnancy scare itself, "-from happening again? Ever?" At Snape's questioning look, he felt himself blush. "I mean, charms are sketchy at best, 'cos most of the time we'd probably forget to cast them…and it's not exactly like I could go on the Muggle Pill…because, you know, I'm not a girl, so the hormone balances aren't the same…"

Severus shook his head, "Obviously, Love. Use your head, would you?"

Harry scowled, and thought for a minute. Considering the fact that his 'condition' was magical rather than anatomical, the answer had to lie in a magical solution –the most effective of which were always potions, as they relied on a science that was less volatile than spell casting, and the effects were always stronger and longer lasting. And, considering who his lover was, a potion was most definitely the logical choice.

Seeing the answer dawning on Harry's face, Severus spoke. "The problem now lies in which would be the best for your particular magical physiology. A standard contraceptive potion will not work, as they are designed using the same logic as the Muggle Pill, only take into consideration the female body's magical flow as well, and are thus for women only…"

"But," The Gryffindor interrupted, feeling somewhat proud of himself for the large number of books he'd read when he'd first discovered his pregnancy, "Couldn't you edit the formula slightly? To accommodate for a surge of testosterone, and other distinctively masculine hormones, which must somehow induce the feminine magical energy to kick in during sex and…" He threw his hands into the air, exasperated that he couldn't find an apt phrase to conclude his question, "You know, do its business?"

Impressed with his young lover's thought process, Snape allowed a true smile to appear on his lips, if only for a moment. "While the theory works, the practise would be less stable, and I wouldn't want to put you on a purely experimental potion, as we'd have no idea whether it would work to our intentions, nor would we know what kind of side-effects would derive from it."

Harry nodded, and frowned in thought. "Well…obviously there has to be _something_ that will work, right?"

"As I said a moment ago, it's not a matter of whether there _is_ a solution, as there have been numerous potions brewed over history that inhibit male conception, it is rather a matter of which one is applicable for your scenario." Severus paused, seemingly to observe his partner for a moment, "I believe…there is one particular potion that young male wizards such as yourself use purely for precaution…and it is inexpensive to brew as the ingredients are rather common…"

The Gryffindor arched an eyebrow, "However?" He prompted.

The older wizard smirked. His lover knew him almost too well. "_However_," He continued, "When taking this potion, you must be weary of the ingredients of the foods and drinks which you consume, as there have been particular…_reactants_, if you will, in certain cases which have meddled with the effects of the potion…"

"Meddled?" Harry repeated. "How?"

"Well," Snape responded, now in full lecture mode, "In some scenarios…the foods ingested have been known to modify the potion completely. That is to say that the potion no longer acts as a contraceptive potion, but rather becomes an incredibly potent fertility potion. So potent, in fact, that many a mediwizard or mediwitch has advised their most sterile patients to attempt the combination in order _to_ conceive. And, 99 times out of a hundred, the attempts have proven successful."

"Oh." The younger man blinked, "That's…well, good for _them_, I suppose…" He thought for a moment, "Exactly which foods set _that_ reaction off?"

The older wizard furrowed his brow in concentration. "I can't tell you off the top of my head…However, once I consult my books, I will let you know…"

Harry chuckled. "Well, that would probably be best…I mean, as long as you want to make perfectly sure that I'm not gonna be popping out little Snapelets, at any rate."

With a small smile, Snape nodded. "Indeed." He replied, before rising to his feet and stretching his long legs. "It's getting late." He told his lover, "And I doubt that either of us has eaten properly since breakfast…"

"Point taken." The Gryffindor rose to join his older partner, "And I think that Callie needs a bit more attention. I mean, I did spend most of the day in her room, but I was somewhat preoccupied. And she hasn't seen you at all-"

Severus silenced his lover's ramblings with a kiss. "I know, Love. Let's fetch our daughter and go to dinner, shall we?"

With a grin, Harry nodded and followed the potions master down the hall.

**-?-**

"What about a lawyer?"

Severus looked up from his newspaper and sighed. "I really don't think that profession would suit you."

Harry scowled light-heartedly, "Why not? I can be conniving, deal with the lowest of lows and twist truths…the Hat _did_ want to put me into Slytherin, remember?"

The older wizard rolled his eyes. Harry had been going through listings of muggle occupations for the past few weeks, as they had resolved the contraception issue (and the matter of which ingredients Harry could safely ingest), which left the Gryffindor to ponder his future once more. And, considering the fact that he still hadn't decided which path he was going to take, this was the issue that they discussed almost every afternoon whilst their daughter napped.

"And yet, Mr Potter, I seem to recall you being the model Gryffindor for 7 years. You'd find the career is not to your personality, is all I am saying. You're not emotionally hardened enough."

With a 'hmmph' of indignity, the younger wizard returned his attention to the list that sat in front of him. The jobs were in no particular order, and many had little question marks or comments scrawled next to them in bright red ink.

'Teacher'? He read, before crossing it out. No.

'Fireman'? Err…No.

'Accountant'? No chance in the ninth level of hell! He was hopeless with numbers, and the thought of being stuck at a desk all day appealed to him even less.

He read the next one, and fought not to laugh out loud. Who on earth had compiled this thing? With a smirk, he decided to have some fun with his lover. "Oh here's one," He began in his most earnest tone of voice, making sure to get the older wizard's attention. "I could be a Male Stripper."

Severus looked positively stricken for a moment, before schooling his expression back into its impassive state. However, the damage had been done. Harry had seen the look on his lover's face, and was rolling around on the carpet, laughing hard and clutching at his aching sides.

Snape glared in the younger wizard's direction. "You'd never make it." He stated dryly, "You're much too scrawny."

Harry immediately sobered, and sat back up, feigning mock-offence. "Hey!" He exclaimed in his most scandalised tone, "That was cruel."

"I _am_ cruel, Potter." Severus responded, though his eyes sparkled with mirth, "It's what you love about me."

The Gryffindor sniffed, choosing to ignore his lover. "Besides, I happen to know that I have a very nice body, thank you very much, and it is _anything_ but scrawny."

Severus pretended to consider this. "Hmm….yes…you're right." He told his young partner, "It's more on the 'malnourished' side, now that you mention it…"

With a cry of false outrage, Harry leapt onto the older man's lap, knocking him down onto the couch, and pinned legs down with the weight of his body. "Oh, you're going to regret that, Professor Snape." He promised with a grin, before leaning down to capture his lover's lips in a greedy kiss.

"Yes," The older wizard replied dryly, once the Gryffindor's lips had moved away from his own, and were trailing along his collarbone, "I can see that my punishment is going to be positively horrendous."

Harry merely nodded, and wiggled his hips, creating friction between his body and the one beneath him, and effectively eliciting a groan from the older wizard. Slowly he undid the buttons of his lover's shirt, and then took pleasure in traversing over the pale skin with his tongue. He felt hands removing him of his own shirt, although continued on his quest down Severus' torso. Upon reaching the waistline of the older wizard's trousers, he grinned and began to move back up the lithe body of his partner, pausing to lick at the erect nipples that awaited him.

Snape moaned. "Merlin, Harry…"

"Hmm," the younger man in question smiled around the nub currently in his mouth, "yes, Love?"

"I-"

The potions master was cut short by the howling of their daughter. He cursed as Harry suddenly moved away from him, and from their mind numbing activities. "Leave her." He said, reaching for the other man. "She's going to have to learn that she can't always have her way."

Harry chuckled, "And you can?"

"Yes." Severus replied matter-of-factly.

The almost animalistic screams continued. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Sev. But I can't exactly get in the mood with her wailing like this."

With a sigh of resignation, Snape nodded. His own arousal was fading fast as well. "Go tend to her, then."

Harry started. "You're not coming?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "I'd rephrase that question, Mr Potter."

It took the younger wizard a moment to realise what his lover had said. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Severus, you know what I meant."

With another sigh, the older man rose to his feet, "If I must…" He replied, though he knew that once they had dealt with whatever issues their baby girl had, and had placed her back down to complete the rest of her afternoon nap, they would move into their bedroom and continue their earlier activities.

Nearing the door to the nursery, the cries increased in volume, and Severus swept in first, though Harry was directly behind him. "Alright, young lady, what's your problem this time?" He muttered, his voice soothing the infant, though only a little.

She continued to howl at him, and he moved to pick her up, discovering the problem almost immediately. She needed to be changed, as her soiled nappy had -once again- soaked through her sleeping suit. He turned to his young lover, who shook his head with a grin.

"Not a chance." Harry informed him, realising the question that was on the man's lips before he got a chance to speak. "Consider it your proper punishment for earlier."

The older wizard scowled as he moved towards the change table, and placed the still-bawling baby down gently. "Then at least replace her bedclothes." He demanded, hands deftly unbuttoning his squirming daughter's sleeping suit.

With a sigh, Harry removed the soiled sheet from the cot –whilst mentally thanking the muggle that designed mattress protectors- and replaced it with another from the cupboard. His task complete, he turned to observe his lover.

Severus struggled to remove the clothes from his daughter as she continued to thrash her arms and legs about, and winced as her screams increased in volume once he'd removed her nappy. Scrunching his nose in what Harry secretly thought was the most adorable fashion, he set about cleaning the baby up and finally managed to get a new disposable on her.

Once clean and dry, Callisto began to calm down enough to allow him to dress her in a new sleeping suit, and he smiled lightly in satisfaction when his job was done. Lifting the baby into his arms once more, Severus supported her head against his shoulder, and breathed in the fresh baby-powder smell she exuded, whilst pacing to and fro in front of her cot, bouncing lightly every now and then.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his daughter drift off to sleep in his lover's arms, and couldn't help but feel content with the way his life had turned out.

Now, if only he could decide which occupation he would take…

**-?-**

"Harry," Severus' voice brought him out of his light slumber.

He opened his eyes wearily, "Mmm?" He asked, wondering whether this would take much time. He pondered on the notion of telling his lover to sod off, considering it was due to their afternoon's activities that his energy levels were so depleted. However, one look at the other wizard's face made him change his mind. "Yes, Sev?" He asked, as politely as was possible for him after his decidedly rude awakening.

The Potions Master of Hogwarts frowned down at him, clearly unimpressed with something, "We've received a firecall." He stated simply, curling his upper lip in distaste, "Your mutt wishes to speak with you."

"Oh!" The Gryffindor's drowsiness cleared immediately and he practically leapt out of the bed. Sirius was contacting him. Perhaps that meant that he'd finally come around and accepted his family? Harry hoped as much. The withdrawal from the only living link he had to his parents had begun to gnaw away at his insides, making him feel as if there was a huge hole in his life.

Quickly slipping back into his slacks and shirt, Harry raced out of the bedroom, managing a quick 'Thankyou' to his lover, and hurtled down the stairs and into the living room.

"Harry!" The head in the flames called out to him as he neared.

The teenager dropped to his knees by the hearth. "Sirius." He croaked out, his mouth suddenly dry. There was so much he wanted to say. That he _needed_ to say. And yet, he felt as if he couldn't speak.

His Godfather's face contorted in a myriad of emotions. "Harry, I…" He hesitated, and sighed. "This would probably be more appropriate in person…"

"Then floo in."

With a small smile and a nod, the head in the flames retreated. Harry pulled himself to his feet and took a step backwards in preparation for Sirius' entrance. Within another moment, the flames changed colour, and the Marauder stepped out of the fireplace, dusting himself off as best he possibly could. He soon switched his attention to the young man standing in front of him, and -without a word- enveloped his Godson in a warm embrace.

Harry stiffened at the initial contact, but soon relaxed into the hug. "Oh, Siri, I'm sorry." He murmured, still not letting go of the older man.

Sirius scowled. "Sorry?" He repeated incredulously, pulling away. "If anything, _I_ should be apologising-"

"No." The teenager cut him off. "We _both_ should. We're _both_ stubborn prats. We _both_ said horrible things. We _both_-"

With a chuckle, Sirius interrupted. "I get the picture." He said, with a sheepish grin. The look soon faded, however, and the older Gryffindor was sober once more. "However, I came to apologise…and to congratulate you on your Graduation. I was so proud to see you on that stage…and, when Dumbledore spoke about your contribution to the war, I couldn't help but think of how proud James would have been, too…"

"What?" Harry asked, taking a step away. "What are you trying to pull here? You weren't there. I looked for you. How can you come here and-"

"I _was_ there." His Godfather insisted. "I know we weren't on speaking terms, but Harry! I wouldn't have missed your initiation into the adult world for anything." His expression turned into one of sadness and deep-rooted hurt. "I can't believe you thought I'd ignore it."

Harry's gaze narrowed dangerously, "What else was I supposed to think, Sirius?" He hissed, "You'd told me you wouldn't accept Sev. You'd all but declared that you wouldn't accept my -no- our daughter. That you refused to acknowledge me until _I_ came around. And then you expect me to throw _that_ aside for one day? And -while I think of it- if you were there, why didn't you make yourself known? Why didn't I see you?"

Deciding that his Godson had every right to be upset with him, Sirius ducked his head. "Once the presentation was over I wanted nothing else than to walk straight up to you and tell you how proud I was, no, _am_ of you…but Albus told me that you weren't ready yet. He told me that you and Sniv-" he cut himself short, and amended his slip, "_Severus_ needed time with each other before I could speak to you…and then Molly pulled me aside, talking non-stop about you and Ron and Hermione, and the next thing I knew you and Snape were escaping through the doors…"

The younger man's face fell, "But…I didn't see you…"

"Harry, the Hall was packed…one mop of hair looks exactly like another in a large crowd…" Noting the resignation on the young Gryffindor's face, he sighed and pulled him in for a familial hug. "I love you, Harry. You're a son to me. You know that." The boy merely nodded against him, and he continued, "Which is why I reacted the way I did to your news, I suppose."

Harry pulled away, and looked into Sirius' eyes. "But?"

"_But_," The animagus responded with a small smile, "I've had a lot of time to think about it all logically…and without Remus that's hard for me to do…" At this, Harry looked away, a chill going down his spine at the mention of his lost mentor. Sirius, however, kept talking. "But, I realised that if he were still alive, he'd point out what a selfish git I've been…and that I can't live without knowing you or my new grand-goddaughter…" He grinned wickedly, "But I _can_ live without the Greasy Git if you're having second thoughts…"

At his Godfather's teasing, Harry smiled and shook his head. "He's a permanent fixture, Siri. I don't think anyone's going to change that."

"Ah," the Marauder mock-frowned. "Bugger."

The recent Graduate rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Live with it."

"Fine." Came the reply, complimented by a long-suffering sigh. "Right." Sirius exclaimed after another moment, punctuating the exclamation with a clap of his hands, "When am I going to meet my grand-goddaughter then?"

**-?-**

Severus paced the length of the nursery, rocking his crying daughter in his arms. On any other day he'd take her down the stairs and for a nice walk around the manor to calm her. However he refused to attempt that on this particular evening, as he didn't wish to intrude on his lover's long-overdue meeting with his dogfather…er…godfather.

"I do wish you'd stop this nonsense, Callisto." He declared, in a vain last-ditch attempt to quieten the baby. He was frustrated, and her screams were not helping his stress-induced headache. "Screeching your lungs out isn't going to get you anything other than some extremely irritable parents."

She continued to wail. Apparently logic did not work with infants. Snape sighed in resignation and shifted her position, so that she was upright and against his shoulder. He bounced her a couple of times and rubbed soothing circles on her back. And still to no avail.

The potions master glowered into nothingness. "I realise that you want your other father," he stated, as if she could understand him. "However, while that infernal mutt of his remains downstairs, _I_ am staying in here."

More screaming met his announcement and he fought the urge to growl in irritation. The sound of footsteps and voices coming down the hall, however, caused him to groan. "Bloody hell," He murmured to himself, "Is _nothing_ in my own home sacred?"

Of course, he knew that once Harry and Black's reconciliation took place, the latter would definitely want to meet his Godson's daughter. And Snape just _knew_ his baby girl would have the mutt around her little finger in no time, meaning that he would never be able to rid his life of the animagus.

He shuddered to think of a future of Christmases and Birthdays spent as 'a family unit' –which he knew Harry would wish for. And he'd give in to his lover's wish, simply because he adored the young Gryffindor and their daughter…although he'd give up a fight before handing over the deed to the rest of his life. He was still a Snape, after all.

The door opening pulled him from his thoughts, and he whirled around to face Harry and his Godfather, schooling his features into their impassive resolve. Within moments, he had taken graceful strides to greet them where they stood, and removed his still-crying daughter from her comfortable position against his chest.

His expression softened as he looked at her, "Your father's here now," He murmured to her in a reassuring tone, "So you can stop the dramatics." With one last kiss upon her forehead, he passed her to his lover, and moved to step out of the room. A hand on his arm prevented him from leaving.

"Oh no," Harry spoke in a tone that declared he was not one to be messed with, "You're not going anywhere until you and Sirius work out your issues."

With a mental sigh, Severus turned back to face the pair of Gryffindors. He met his lover's eyes, "I hardly think-"

"Sev." Green eyes flashed dangerously, "I mean it. You two have to learn to get along. If not for my sake, for Callie's." He held his daughter back out, as if to punctuate his statement.

The potions master narrowed his gaze, but accepted the squirming, yet somewhat calmer baby back into his arms. "Emotional blackmail is below you, Potter." He stated dryly.

Harry shrugged, clearly not caring in the least.

Sirius coughed, suddenly uncomfortable. Snape's eyes immediately drilled into his own. "Black." The Slytherin nodded in acknowledgement, only to find himself being nudged by his young lover. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry," He added curtly, "_Sirius_."

Deciding it would be unfair for Harry if he leapt at the opportunity to taunt Snape, Sirius nodded in return. "Severus," He replied evenly, his eyes straying to the infant supported against the taller man's chest. She had finally calmed down, apparently content now that both her parents were in the same room again. "Might I?"

Harry watched as his lover fought with his instinct to sneer and tell Sirius that he could bugger himself backwards before laying a hand on his daughter. Finally the Slytherin let out a breath of air and nodded, "Gently though, Black." He said as he cautiously placed Callisto into the awaiting arms of his lover's Godfather.

Sirius smiled as he observed his grand-goddaughter closely. She had Harry's nose and hair, however had Malfoy eyes and cheekbones. Her warm little baby body was chubby like most healthy infants her age, and dear Merlin did she have a strong grip! Silently attempting to retrieve the lock of hair from her tiny hand, he grinned. "She's gorgeous." He stated, looking up into onyx eyes once more. "I bet you're both really proud."

Harry beamed back at him, and even Snape managed a genuine smile. "Yes," the latter admitted quietly, his tone lacking its familiar bite. "We are."

"She talking yet?" The animagus asked, his attention once again firmly on the baby.

He heard his Godson sigh, slightly defeated. "Not yet. Any day now, we reckon. It's not totally unheard of at this age…Hermione's parents reckon she said her first words at five and a half months!"

Snape couldn't help himself. He snorted. "And never learnt when to shut it after that."

Sirius didn't bother to hide his smirk as Harry shot his lover a glare. "That wasn't funny, Sev." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I didn't intend for you to find it humorous." Severus replied, his tone dry. "I was merely stating fact."

Before Harry could find a suitable comeback, Callisto let out a squeal of glee, and the two men turned to find their daughter with both her fists full of Sirius' hair, while the animagus held her in position, a look of pain on his face, unaware of how to disentangle her.

"A little help would be nice," Sirius informed his Godson and his lover, when it became apparent that they weren't going to move to assist him.

Severus rolled his eyes –which sparkled with amusement- and took a step towards his fellow Hogwarts graduate, his arms extended towards his daughter. "Okay, Love," He began, placing his hands beneath her armpits, "I know it's fun to torture him, but let Black go…."

"Oh, Thankyou, Snape." Sirius drawled, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "I'm touched to know that you care."

Harry rolled his eyes at the reversion to surnames, and leant back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He was rather enjoying the display of civility between his partner and godfather, and was rather afraid that if he were to interrupt it would ruin the moment. Severus, meanwhile, was still coaxing his daughter into releasing the animagus' hair.

"Okay, Black…" the Potions Master was saying, "You're going to need to make sure that you're holding her properly, as I fear we're going to have to revert to Slytherin tactics."

Sirius grinned, and looked to his Godson. "Are you hearing him? He's brainwashing her into the snake-pit."

"Yeah yeah," Harry waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, the animagus turned back to Snape. "Slytherin tactics, you say?"

"Yes." Severus replied simply, before smirking at his daughter's cloth-clad back. "She's rather ticklish, you see."

Sirius chuckled and instantly regretted it, as Callisto squealed with glee at the rich sound, and pulled excitedly at the locks of hair in her hands. "Right," her grand-godfather winced, "Tickle away."

Snape attacked with relish, grinning wickedly as his daughter responded instantly to his long, skilled fingers against her chubby little frame. Sirius laughed as she squirmed in his grasp, pulling sharply at his hair every so often. After another minute, her grip began to loosen, and Severus slipped his fingers between her own, removing them from Sirius' hair altogether. The baby giggled in delight, and leant her body towards her adoptive father, clearly begging for him to pick her up. He complied happily, and was soon balancing her on his side.

"We now have proof that Slytherin tactics are definitely effective." Severus teased lightly and, without thinking, he shot a true smile in Sirius' direction, immediately shocking his old rival, and himself upon reflection.

Even Harry appeared stunned at the effort his lover was unconsciously making. "Alright…" He managed, watching as Severus and Sirius eyed each other uneasily, not really knowing how to act towards one another anymore. "Well, I'm sure Callie's not impressed with being cooped up inside all day, so lets move this out to the gardens, yes?" He looked at his Godfather, as he made his way towards the door. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Sirius looked towards Snape, wondering whether he should dare to test the truce's boundaries. Ever the Gryffindor, (and simply due to the fact that old habits always died hard) he swiftly told himself that it didn't matter what the old bat thought, and agreed.

After all, he had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Graviditas Mas – though I've never done Latin, my trusty English-Latin Dictionary assures me that this is supposed to be somewhat translatable to 'Male Pregnancy'…Of course, I'm more than likely wrong in the order of the words. It could very well be Mas Graviditas, but, ah well, u get the point anyway, right? LOL. Thanks for hopefully not caring about it. 


	13. Cursed

A/N – And at this point in the first time that I posted this fic, Jaded Angel8 was thanked for her suggestion as to Harry's career. I still thank her for getting me past that roadblock.

* * *

"You're sure about this, then?" Severus asked his young lover, as he spooned some sort of custard-like substance into Callisto's mouth.

His ex-student had just approached him with his plans to become a Muggle General Practitioner. Of course, as his NEWT results weren't all that brilliant, he knew he had to apply for a bridging course at one of the local wizarding universities, then –after a year of study- switch to and complete a degree in MediWizardry, before the ministry would even consider casting the memory-enhancement charms that would allow him to practice Muggle Medicine, but he appeared determined in his decision.

Harry nodded, clutching a variety of pamphlets –both muggle and wizarding- to his chest. "Most definitely. I know it's going to be a lot of hard work…but, compared to everything else I've been through…I know I can do it. I know this is what I really want to do."

The older wizard sat back in his seat and observed his partner critically, before allowing a smile to settle onto his lips. With a nod, he spoke, "I am extremely proud of you, Harry. And I do believe you'll be quite successful as a healer."

Blushing at the compliments from his once-cruel Potions Master, the Boy Who Lived grinned. "Thanks. I don't think you know how much I value your support in this…"

Snape nodded, and turned back to feeding their daughter her breakfast. "You do realise that once your entire education is complete, including the Ministry's enhancements and documentation, you will be eligible to practice medicine in both Muggle and Wizarding circles?" He asked after another moment, his eyes never leaving the baby.

Dropping into a seat at the table, the younger wizard nodded. "Yeah…I'm not sure it's what I want to do, though. I mean, I don't want people coming to me just because of who I am. If I just start up a small Muggle practice, I've got less chance of being found and hounded by hundreds of wizards and witches…"

Now in the process of wiping Callisto's face with a damp cloth, Severus sighed. "Love, as you _are_ the great 'Harry Potter', wizards and witches will most definitely still discover you, and tell all their irritating little friends, and you will no doubt be hounded by hundreds of them anyway, whether you do or do not choose to practice MediWizardry."

Harry scowled at the thought. "Then I'll be Harry Snape. Surely any wizards and witches will avoid the place, then." He teased his lover lightly.

Snape, however, remained somewhat frozen at the offhanded comment.

The younger wizard frowned in concern at his lover's silence. "Sev?" He asked gently, "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean-"

The potions master leapt to his feet and whirled around at those words. His eyes were cold and harsh. "Of course not." He hissed. After all, why _would_ Harry choose to take his last name, anyway?

Not understanding what he'd said to upset his partner, the Gryffindor hastily got to his feet and moved towards the other man. "What's wrong with you?" He asked brusquely in his frustration, and instantly regretted it when Severus reared up like a serpent preparing for the attack.

"What's _wrong with me_?" The Slytherin repeated, his tone a deadly mix of disbelief and anger, "Naturally," He muttered to himself, "There _has_ to be something wrong with me." He glowered at his young lover, "After all, whatever else could have possessed me to ever believe that I could love-"

"Stop it, Severus." Harry snapped, his eyes glistening with tears of fear and sadness, "Don't say anything you'll regret later."

A cold, cruel laugh escaped the older wizard, "I suggest, _Potter_, that you take note of your own advice before dishing it out."

Harry's features softened, "What-"

Callisto's cries were extremely loud by this stage, and both men turned to look at her for a moment. Severus sneered, and glared at his lover. "See to your brat, Potter. I have more important issues to address." Internally he winced at how callous he'd been in relation to his adoptive daughter, however he pushed the feelings of guilt and pain down and swept out of the kitchen, not daring to look back at his family.

Harry watched as his lover stalked away, wondering why it felt as if he was walking directly out of his life altogether. Turning back to his distressed daughter, he didn't realise he was shaking until he reached out to pull her into his arms. "It's ok, baby…" He attempted to calm her, suddenly discovering that he too was crying. "He's just…" Harry trailed off.

He's just what? The Gryffindor asked himself. What _was_ Severus' problem? What had caused him to lash out so horribly? They'd been having such a pleasant conversation, and then the man had just _snapped_. Harry sniffled; what on earth had he said to upset the other man so much?

**-?-**

"Helloooo out there!" Sirius called out, his head bobbing in the flames of Harry and Severus' fireplace. He scowled when he got no response. Perhaps they weren't home, and simply forgot to extinguish the floo-connection? No. That didn't seem characteristic for either man.

From somewhere else in the manor, Callisto's cries could be heard, and the animagus smiled to himself. That answered his question; the men probably couldn't hear the firecall through her wails. Well then, he'd just have to visit them instead.

Stepping out of the hearth in the manor, Sirius followed the sounds of Callie's crying, and found himself heading towards the kitchen. As it was still early in the day, it was entirely probable that the family was still eating breakfast, creating a picture of complete domestic bliss.

Walking through the door, however, the Marauder stopped short and took in the sight of his Godson cradling the baby to his chest, tears streaming freely down both their faces. He scowled darkly, willing to bet that Snape had caused their distress.

"What'd the bastard do?"

The words had left his lips before he could think. Harry spun around with a gasp.

"Sirius!" He attempted to admonish his Godfather for scaring the shit out of him, however found that he was utterly emotionally drained and honestly couldn't be buggered.

The older Gryffindor moved forward, determination evident in his stride. "What did the bastard do?" He repeated, anger growing with every second that he had to observe his Godson's emotional suffering.

"Nothing." Harry replied, only to cause the older wizard to arch an eyebrow in disbelief. He sighed. "We fought."

"Did he… harm you?"

"_What_?" Green eyes widened in shock, horrified that Sirius could even begin to think Severus capable of such a thing. "_No_!"

The animagus furrowed his brow, "Harry, I've known you long enough to realise that you don't just cry over a little lovers' spat." He spoke calmly, and reached for his great-goddaughter, rocking her in his arms to sooth her. "So, I suggest you start from the beginning and explain exactly what the Greasy Git did to get you so worked up, because, otherwise, I'll go and ask him."

"You'd probably understand it all more than I do that way." The younger wizard sulked bitterly, dropping back into his seat at the kitchen table. At Sirius' questioning gaze, he sighed and shrugged. "We were fine this morning. I'd told him that I finally decided what I want to do with myself…and he was supportive of me…and then…I don't know. He snapped."

"_Why_ did he snap?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you think I'd be sitting here whinging to you if I knew?" He hissed.

Callisto whimpered at her father's menacing tone. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Siri. I'm just confused…"

"As much as I hate to admit it," the Marauder began, "Snape's rarely ever been one to just let loose. From what I've been able to work out over the years, he only reacts violently towards the people he cares for if there's something really bothering him…and, more often than not, it's not usually a sudden thing. Whatever is bothering him has probably been simmering beneath the surface for some time now, and something said between you might have been the straw that broke the camel's back…"

The Boy Who Lived nodded with a sniffle. His godfather had a point.

"So, I'll ask you again," Sirius was still rattling on, "Can you remember what you said before he blew up?"

Harry struggled to recall the morning's conversation. There was talk about his final decision to be a healer, then the subtle exchange of 'I love you's, then Sev's observation about his clientele due to his identity, then Harry had teased him about taking on the Snape name to scare them off…and then things had deteriorated between them.

The young wizard frowned. Severus couldn't be upset over a joke against his name…After all, it certainly wasn't the first time Harry had made that type of comment in jest.

There was a nagging at the back of his mind now. Something was bugging him about this name thing…something relatively significant, Harry was sure. He fought to remember.

Then it hit him.

During the pregnancy scare debacle, when he'd offhandedly joked about 'popping out Snapelets', Sev's reaction had been off. A small –almost pained- smile leapt to the forefront of Harry's memory, complete with his lover's flippant "Indeed" and change of topic. He'd waved it off at the time as jostled nerves due to the entire ordeal…but now he was sure it was something else entirely.

As if prompted by the Gryffindor's observations, an owl flew through the open window, a scroll of parchment emblazoned with the Ministry's seal secured to its leg. Harry fed the bird some scraps of Severus' now cold breakfast, thanked it, and watched as it left the premises once more. His attention was focussed on the parchment in his hands, and he undid the seal with care. His eyes scanned the document, and a small smile graced his lips.

"What?" Sirius asked, after a prolonged amount of silence.

Harry looked up, "We've finally received word on the ultimate technicalities regarding Callie's adoption." He held the documents up for the Marauder to see, "It's official. She's a Snape."

And then the answer to his dilemma was there, staring him right in the face. Throwing a rushed apology to his Godfather, the younger Gryffindor raced out of the room, intent on finding his lover.

**-?-**

Severus sat by the unlit hearth in his study, his right hand nursing a firewhiskey on the rocks and his left massaging the bridge of his aquiline nose. Harry was most likely fuming away downstairs, he mused. And rightly so; the Potions Master had acted extremely poorly towards his lover, he knew it. Harry most likely had no idea how deeply his words had cut into him. He was indeed a naïve young man, and it was not as if Severus had ever broached the subject with him.

A guttural growl of frustration erupted from deep within Snape's chest in a display of frustration with himself. He had been acting so childishly in his hurt. He was deeply ashamed of the way he'd insulted his daughter, and even more so of the flippant manner in which he'd been about to denounce his love for his partner.

Of course, his reversion to lashing out was merely second nature to him; he'd never known any different. He'd never had a role model to show him a different way of dealing with his feelings. After all, his own father had been that way; abusive when he felt himself becoming emotionally vulnerable.

Severus groaned and ran his left hand over his face. He'd made a mess of things now. He knew that he'd have to apologise –an issue which disturbed him to no end. He was a Snape, damn it! Snapes _never_ apologised! It was a sign of weakness!

"Bloody hell." He hissed to himself, dark eyes drilling a hole in the unlit fireplace. Mentally, he realised, he sounded _exactly_ like his father. And remarkably close to Lucius Malfoy, as well. It was a chilling realisation, and if he wanted to continue his relationship with Harry, his behaviour would definitely have to be modified.

Oh, that didn't mean he would don Gryffindor colours and start being _nice_ to everyone. It simply meant that some of the Pureblooded tendencies that his father and Lucius had instilled into him would have to be thrown aside when dealing with his family.

He wanted Harry and Callisto to live happily with him, not to live in fear of his sharp tongue whenever he felt emotionally unstable. He wanted them to have the relationships with him that he and his mother were never able to share with his father. And if that meant that he'd have to begin allowing them to understand how he felt…then he'd at least _try_ to let them in.

A knock at the door startled him out of his internal ramblings, and he caught his breath, bracing himself for the worst.

What if Harry had come to tell him that he was leaving? That he found Severus' behaviour appalling, and wanted nothing more to do with the man? That he, Snape, was never to see his daughter and lover again?

"Sev?" Harry's voice was muffled through the thick oak.

Snape exhaled, reasoning that if Harry had come to end their relationship, he would not be tentatively using the endearing nickname. "It's open." He replied, his own tone distant.

He was upset with himself for being so detached with his partner, however it seemed that his body was acting on instinct, rather than emotion –something he had taught himself in his years at school. He'd been determined to never live up to the nickname Black had given him –'Snivellus'- ever again, and forced himself to shroud any emotions he'd ever had from a young age. And now those many years of training were biting him in the arse, it seemed, as he yearned to show his lover how much he cared, and yet his body appeared to be refusing him of that task.

Harry was standing in front of him now, his eyes displaying the telltale signs of tears. In his hands he clutched some parchment displaying the Ministry of Magic's seal. Severus' heart began to palpitate in fear once more. Maybe Harry _had_ decided to end everything between them, and had sent for the documentation to cancel Snape's adoption of his daughter.

The Potions Master, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, swallowed and stared up at his lover, waiting for the fatal blow.

"Sev?" The Gryffindor asked again, unnerved by the flicker of fear in his lover's usually guarded gaze. "I'm sorry."

Severus froze in horror. "Sorry?" He managed to repeat. "Why?" He was afraid of the answer, a thousand 'What If's still running through his head, however he needed to hear what Harry had to say.

"For before…and for months ago…" Harry dragged a hand through his messy hair, obviously frustrated that he couldn't explain himself properly. "I…I didn't realise until just now how the use of your name affected you…"

The Slytherin sighed in relief that Harry was not about to tell him he was leaving, and then frowned in concentration. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, bewildered that Harry had come to the correct conclusion for his behaviour.

The younger wizard smiled softly, and removed the firewhiskey from his ex-Professor's hand, before gently sitting himself in the older man's lap. He extended the ministry document towards his lover. "We got this after you stormed out…" He shrugged, "And suddenly all the pieces clicked."

He gave Severus a few moments to read over the parchment, and then nuzzled his head into the crook of his partner's neck, inhaling his scent. "I joked about taking on your name…I joked about our future childrens' names…Not once have I ever given you reason to believe I'm serious about our family." He sighed. "But I _am_, Sev. I-"

The Slytherin silenced Harry with a kiss. Smiling he pulled away, and cupped his lover's face with his right hand, whilst the left ran up Harry's back, and toyed with the hair at the base of his neck. "I love you, Harry." The admission was so soft that he barely heard himself speak, "And I am truly sorry about the way I reacted earlier-"

"Shh," Harry pressed his index finger to Severus' lips. "It's _you_, Sev. I wouldn't have expected you to react in any other way. I just wish you'd let me in, you know? You don't need to hide your feelings from me. I know you're a private person, and I don't expect you to tell me every little thing that upsets you –that's just not your style- but, Love, the big things, the ones that have obviously been nagging at you for a long time, the things that affect us both? I want to know about them."

Severus nodded, and leant his forehead against Harry's, closing his eyes. "I'll try, Love."

Harry smiled, "It's all I can ask of you."

After a few more minutes spent kissing and revelling in the official adoption of his daughter, Snape finally frowned. "Where's Callie? Surely you didn't leave her unsupervised-"

Glaring at his lover's assumption, Harry folded his arms over his chest. "I left her in the kitchen with Sirius."

"Black's _here_?" Severus moaned. "And I suppose he knows about earlier. No doubt plotting my imminent death as we speak."

Harry rolled his eyes, "He was actually making excuses _for_ you when I told him, you know. It was really because of him that I started to work everything out…"

The older wizard frowned slightly at the admission. "Indeed…"

With a sigh, the Gryffindor removed himself from his older lover's lap, and extended his hand. "Come on…the sooner we get down there and face him, the less he's going to drill us about what happened before."

**-?-**

Sirius looked up from the couch in the living room as Severus and Harry descended the stairs. His eyes drifted towards their intertwined fingers, and he smiled lightly. "Worked things out with Sniv then, Harry?" His tone was teasing, and held no malice.

The younger Gryffindor rolled his eyes at the playful jab. "Yes, _Sev_ and I have sorted through things…"

The animagus nodded. After another moment's silence, Severus cleared his throat and narrowed his gaze in Sirius' direction. "Is there any reason as to why Harry and I must suffer through the _pleasure_ of your company? Other than your usual intention to make my life as unbearable as possible?"

"Really, Severus, I'm hurt." Black placed his hands over his chest and sniffled for added effect. Harry snorted; his Godfather was the picture of mock-melodrama. Sirius grinned at the other men as they moved to sit across from him. "Actually," he started seriously, "I originally called in to see if I could borrow little Callie for some one-on-one time."

"Indeed." Snape observed him, suspicion evident in his onyx orbs. "And why, pray tell, would you make such a request?"

The older Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Do I need an excuse to want to visit my grand-goddaughter?" He asked.

Harry and Severus responded in unison. "No." "Definitely."

The younger Gryffindor glowered at his lover, who merely shrugged. "While I am attempting to 'get along' with the man, it does not mean that I trust him with the life of our daughter." The potions master explained calmly, looking back to his childhood nemesis. "You understand, of course." He added, "It's nothing personal."

Sirius laughed lightly. "Of course." He caught Harry's eyes, "It's not like I'd trust the Greasy Git with _my_ kid."

With a groan of general annoyance, Harry reached over to take his daughter from the Marauder. "I give up on you two."

"Believe me, Mr Potter," a voice drawled from the fireplace, causing Harry's blood to freeze in his veins, "when I say that wholeheartedly support you in those sentiments."

"Lucius," Severus sneered, wand already pointed towards the blonde man in his living room, "Though I'm not surprised you managed to break past my wards, I must ask you why it took so bloody long." The sneer became a sadistic smirk of superiority. "Then again, you always were an _average_ wizard."

The older Slytherin didn't take the bait. He was, instead, focussing on the baby in The Boy Who Lived's arms. He strode forward, intent on a closer inspection, however Black and Snape leapt in front of him, removing Harry and Callisto from his sight altogether. Both men snarled at the aristocrat.

"One more step, Malfoy, and I wont hesitate from setting the mutt on you." Severus hissed, gesturing towards his old school rival.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, and nodded his agreement, before a feral grin spread across his face. "Not that Snivellus here can control me. I might just get impatient and _snap_ on my own accord." He punctuated the 'snap' with a gnash of his teeth.

The blonde man merely shook his head in amusement. He was clearly not intimidated. "Severus," He muttered, his tone a disturbing mix between disappointment and amusement. "Really. I can understand this behaviour from _Gryffindors_-" he spat the name as if it were some vile obscenity, "-but from a fellow Slytherin?" He 'tsked'. "What happened to civility between housemates?" Taking a deliberate step forward, he grinned maliciously into the Potions Master's face. "Between old lovers?"

A gasp sounded from behind them, and Snape closed his eyes, attempting to gain control over his anger. "I don't ever believe we've been _civil_, Lucius." He hissed. "We experimented in our youth, but _never_ were we _civil_ with one another." Black eyes drilled holes into grey, both men remembering a time filled with hasty fucks against the walls of the Hogwarts broom shed that left them both bruised and bleeding time after time.

No; civility had never been an issue between the then-Hogwarts graduate and his younger Slytherin counterpart.

The older man shrugged, deciding to take a different angle. "You and I are both upper-class men, Severus. It would be highly unorthodox for us to get into a physical brawl over any issue." Another step closer. "Besides, our laws dictate that I have a _right_ to meet my grandchild."

"That's stretching it a bit far, Malfoy." Sirius growled, "In your case you'd have to have the permission of _both_ her legal guardians, unless they were dead or otherwise incapacitated."

Severus masked in internal wince. 'Of _course_, Black.' He yearned to drawl, 'Give the raving lunatic _more_ incentive to bump us off.' Curling his lip in distaste, he gestured towards the fireplace with his free hand, his wand still held steady in the other. "I suggest you leave, Lucius, before I take action for your intrusion."

Callisto was crying, however Snape and Sirius stood strong. "Get _out_, Malfoy." The latter snarled, barely restraining himself from physically dragging the older wizard off the premises.

"Gentlemen," Lucius spoke the word with clear revulsion. "All I ask is to meet my granddaughter. She is the only remaining heir to the Malfoy estate should anything happen to myself, and-"

"We don't give a shit." The animagus snapped.

The blonde was not perturbed, and continued on calmly. "I have no ill intentions." He locked eyes with his younger housemate. "Though I was…disappointed…to find that her Malfoy heritage has not been noted by name, I assure you that I am not about to contest her adoption, nor will I petition to take her away from her remaining blood-parent." For a moment, the older Slytherin appeared generally bereaved, and even his tone of voice was uncharacteristically tight with unshed emotion. "She is all that remains of my son. Though you might not believe me, Severus, I _did_…care…for him."

"Did you?" Harry's voice asked from somewhere behind his Godfather and lover. He didn't sound convinced in the least. "Did you really, Mr Malfoy?" He stood, baby still cradled safely in his arms, and moved closer to the group in his living room. "As far as I could see, your son was just as unloved in his childhood as I had been." He let out a cold laugh, "What else do you think might have spurred us to rely on each other for the release?"

Lucius found himself staring into angry green eyes. "I cared for my son, Mr Potter. Our situation was complex. I do _not_ have to answer to you-"

"Yes you do." The Boy Who Lived insisted. "You say you want to meet your granddaughter? That you want to get to know her? Well _I_ want her to know a family that isn't afraid to love her." He scowled, concentrating on how to phrase the way he felt on the subject. "I understand that you want to know her as the beneficiary to the Malfoy fortune, to see where your wealth will go once you no longer exist, but I'm not convinced that you want to know her as your son's daughter. I don't really believe that letting her know her Grandfather -a cold, callous man who doesn't believe in letting his own flesh and blood know that he cares about them- is a good idea."

The older Slytherin nodded in Severus' direction. "And what of Severus? He is not prone to displays of affection; in fact we all know that he is infamous for quite the opposite. And yet you allowed for him to adopt your daughter; you gave him permission to replace her surname –the recognition of her blood heritage- with his own."

Harry smiled softly, "The Severus that the world knows is not the same as the Severus that his family knows. To Callisto, he is nothing but a doting father. Contrary to what you might think, Mr Malfoy, to show love is not a weakness. It's evidence of an inner strength that only the most important people in one's life are privy to. I don't want to deny you of your family-" Here Harry ignored Severus and Sirius' unanimous protests. "-and I definitely don't want to deny Callisto of hers, however you'll understand why I can't let her get attached to you. I couldn't bear to see her hurt. Emotionally _or_ physically."

The other three men stood dumbstruck at the maturity of Harry's thought process.

In that moment, Sirius knew his Godson had been forced to grow up incredibly early in life, and couldn't be prouder of the way he stood his ground.

In that moment, Severus could not fault the Gryffindor to be 'foolish' or an 'utter imbecile', and he was certain that he had made the correct decision earlier when he shunned his past knowledge of emotional depravation in order to remain with his lover.

And, in that moment, Lucius Malfoy realised just why the Dark Lord had never been successful in destroying the young man before him, and was filled with the strangest feeling; he was almost humbled by Harry Potter's words. While incredibly infuriating, the emotions the boy's words stirred within him seemed almost foreign.

"Indeed, Mr Potter." The blonde man found himself replying, still puzzling over the regret he felt towards never really knowing his own son –a distinctively ill effect of the Potter boy's spiel. He curled his upper lip when he spoke. "Forgive me," he began disdainfully, "if I don't start prancing around declaring my love for every one of the world's living creatures." He lifted his chin, "I am a Malfoy, and will continue to behave as one. Though you might not believe it, this does not necessarily mean that I am incapable of emotion. Believe me when I insist, Potter, that it was my emotions which caused me to come here today in the hopes of meeting my grandchild. Not my traditional attachment to blood-lines."

Harry smiled knowingly at the blonde, realising that the older wizard's outburst was the closest that any of them would get to an admission that he did, at one point, actually love his own child, and missed him terribly. It was a slight stretch of the imagination, Harry knew it, though it would have taken a great deal for the aristocratic wizard to practically plead with them to be allowed to see his only remaining family member and keep his dignity intact.

"Alright, Mr Malfoy," the younger Gryffindor nodded in acknowledgement. "This-" he bowed his head in the direction of the baby in his arms, "-is Callisto. Actually, as of this morning, this is Callisto Orinda Snape." He spoke her name with pride.

Lucius moved tentatively forward, conscious of the two grown men flanking him in protection of the little girl. He tilted his head in observation, watching as grey-blue eyes opened to glance inquisitively back at him. He barely registered his own light gasp. Her eyes, so much like his son's. Like his own. On further inspection, Lucius discovered that she had the Malfoy cheekbones as well. Smothering the small smile that threatened to overtake his resolve, he looked back into Potter's eyes. "May I?" He asked, extending his arms only slightly.

He heard Black growl from behind him, and witnessed Severus stiffen at his side. The Boy Who Lived stared back at him, his eyes displaying a brief flash of sadness. "I'm sorry, sir." He spoke quietly, "But you'll understand why I can't trust you with her…yet."

The 'yet' appeared to be the operative word in that sentence, Lucius mused, and yet it was damn near silent. Internally, the once-Death Eater was shocked beyond belief. Despite actively attempting to kill the boy time and time again, Potter was giving him a chance.

Slipping back into his emotionless persona, he merely straightened his robes, and nodded at the young man. "Of course, Mr Potter." He spoke, his tone betraying nothing of the hope that suddenly blossomed within him. His eyes, however, were not as schooled as Severus' had been, and Harry stopped himself from dropping his jaw in shock when he observed the emotions flickering through the older wizard's intense gaze.

Lucius, concentrating on maintaining his business-like tenacity, missed the recognition and surprise on Potter's face. He continued onwards, "I believe that you and I have much to discuss," he explained to the younger man, "However, I realise that I have taken enough of your time for one day." Turning gracefully, he strode back to the fireplace, and nodded at each of the three men, "Severus. Mr Potter. Black." He curled his lip in distaste at the latter, however remained professional when he addressed the other two. "Thankyou for your time, gentlemen. I hope that our next meeting will be on better terms."

Then he was gone.

Harry was aware of the two identical looks of astonishment he was receiving. He looked up at his Lover and Godfather innocently. "What?"

**-?-**

Days later, Harry awoke to the delightful smells that signalled breakfast in bed. He sniffed at the air before opening his eyes to take in the sight before him. He sat up and leant against the headboard of the bed, placing the serving tray full of mouth-watering foods over his lap.

"Good morning, Love." He greeted Severus, whilst the man made his way back into their bed, careful not to disturb the tray of foods.

Snape sat up next to his young lover, and kissed his forehead affectionately. "Happy Birthday."

The Gryffindor grinned, and turned to capture his lover's lips in a grateful kiss. "Thanks," He responded, his stomach growling loudly, "This is brilliant."

The older wizard nodded, and helped himself to a piece of toast and some eggs. "Naturally," he replied playfully. "Unlike _some_ wizards, I have a definite flair for cooking."

Harry laughed and attacked the bacon with a flourish. "Don't know who you're talking about, Sev." He managed, before taking a large bite out of his toast. His next sentence was completely unintelligible.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked, reaching for another piece of toast and the marmalade.

"Sorry," the younger wizard grinned sheepishly, swallowing properly. "I said that you and I both know that I'm just as good in the kitchen as you, if not better."

It was true, however their respective culinary talents came from completely different causes. Where Severus' meticulous skills in Potions had transferred to his cooking abilities, Harry had grown up cooking for his rotten relatives, making meals on his own from a frighteningly young age. It had been his fear of being thrown into a cupboard for days on end which had spurned him onto perfecting his cuisines, whereas Severus' perfection came from a general habit. However, in both cases, the men had soon discovered a passion for the culinary arts, and proved to be excellent cooks on their own merits. At least, Severus mused, Callisto would never be able to complain about pathetic meals as she grew older. Not with parents like hers.

"Indeed, Mr Potter." Severus snarked. "Now eat your breakfast. There's more to do today than lull about in bed…although, that in itself could prove rather enjoyable."

Harry chuckled and picked up his glass of orange juice, wondering what his lover had in store for him.

**-?-**

"Happy Birthday, Mate!" Ron grinned, stepping through the fireplace, and enveloping his best friend in a manly hug, complete with affectionate thumps on the back. He extended a package to the ravenhaired young man, and shrugged bashfully. "It's not much, but I hope it's useful."

With a smile, Harry assured Ron that no matter what the gift, it was definitely the thought that counted. Unless the present was booby-trapped. Then Ron would be hexed thoroughly.

The next to arrive was Hermione, barely minutes after Ron, and she leapt out of the hearth with such speed that Harry almost asked what was chasing her. Of course, he never got the chance, as her arms were wrapped tightly around him, cutting off his air supply. "Air, 'Mione, _AIR_." He pleaded, until she blushed and let him go.

"Happy Birthday." She smiled, presenting him with her present. It was an oddly shaped package, though that didn't necessarily mean she had broken her record and gotten him something other than a book. It appeared intriguing, though, whatever it was.

The trio were quickly in deep conversation, having not seen each other since their graduation a good two months earlier. Sure, they had all corresponded via firecalls and owl-post, but those things were never as good as seeing each other in the flesh.

Severus sat back with Sirius and Callie and observed the younger wizards. He had owled them personally, requesting their presence for an intimate luncheon in celebration of Harry's 18th. They had both been eager to agree, and surprised him by enquiring as to whether he required any assistance in preparation for the meal. Naturally, Granger's response hadn't fazed him as much as Weasley's, though he suspected Molly had given her youngest son a crash course in 'How To Respond With Etiquette To Your Ex-Potions Master'.

Albus was also invited, of course. As were Minerva and the other Weasleys. The twins, much to Severus' relief, had declined, stating that their business was growing to be rather busy, and they didn't yet have the staff to cover them in their absence. Bill had also apologised for not being able to attend, and sent his best wishes to Harry, Callisto and Severus himself. The remaining Weasleys, to his knowledge, were all expected.

"Oi, where's the little one?" Ron's voice floated over, and Severus hid his smirk as the redhead glanced around, as if expecting the baby to be toddling by.

Harry was also clearly amused, and looked over to where Severus and Sirius sat, a grin on his face as he replied. "Sev has her. Though I'm sure he wont mind giving her up for a while."

The Weasley boy approached the couch and grinned at his ex-potions master. "Hello, Sir." He said happily, causing Snape to arch an eyebrow at him. "Can I nick off with Callie for a bit?"

Sirius laughed at the scene unfurling, causing Severus himself to crack a genuine grin, effectively shocking the young redhead. "Firstly, Mr Weasley, I am no longer your professor, and I am not exactly partial to having my age highlighted, so do refrain from calling me 'Sir'." He looked across to where Harry and Hermione now sat on the floor, "And that applies to you as well, Miss Granger."

"How would you rather we address you, then?" She asked, clearly not comfortable with speaking so casually with him. It was so obvious that she longed to add 'Sir' or 'Professor' to the end of her question.

He smiled at her, almost causing Weasley to suffer from a coronary, and replied, "I'm not adverse to you using my name."

"Fair enough, Sev, but then, by your reasoning, you should also be addressing them by their given names as well." Harry informed him helpfully.

He agreed, and then turned back to the other young man. "And as for your other question, Ronald-" each of the three teenagers made a face. He sighed and looked pointedly at them. "What?"

'Ronald' crinkled his nose in clear distaste. "I don't like being called 'Ronald'. Makes me think I'm in trouble with mum and dad or something. I prefer 'Ron', Sir…er…Severus."

"Indeed," the Slytherin replied, adopting a very put-upon sigh. "Very well then, Ron." The name felt strange on his tongue, but he'd get used to it. After all, there had been a time when 'Harry' had been a foreign word for his lips. "As I was saying, you may take Callisto, and I don't really believe that I need to tell you to be careful with her."

The redhead laughed, and shook his head, gradually getting used to the not-so-horrible Severus that his best mate had fallen head over heels for. "Nah, I'm good with kids. It's been kind of a pity that only Charlie's had one so far. Between mum and I, I don't know who's trying to convince the others to settle down and start families more." He glanced down at the little girl in his former professor's arms, and stuck out his hands. "Anyway, enough stalling. Hand her over."

Shaking his head in amusement, Severus gently passed his daughter over to the young man, and watched as he rejoined Harry and Hermione, carrying her with a natural grace. Beside him, Sirius chuckled.

"Sorta funny that, of all three of them, Hermione is the only one who is awkward around kids, don't you think?" He asked.

Severus turned to him, "In a way, yes. Though it was rather to be expected. Harry's a people person, he adapts well to any positive human contact. Weasley comes from a large family, and clearly enjoys the company of children. Granger, on the other hand, is a single child, and gets all of her knowledge and experiences from books…A maternal instinct is something that books can't teach her to tap into."

The animagus rolled his eyes light-heartedly, "Yeah, Yeah, Sniv." He said, "It's still funny."

A few minutes later signalled the arrival of Hogwarts' Headmaster and his Deputy. Rather than flooing, the pair had chosen to apparate, making certain that Severus manipulated his wards to enable their entry. Much like Hogwarts, Snape Manor had anti-apparition wards protecting the grounds. Only Severus and Albus were able to manipulate them, though they would soon see to it that Harry could as well.

After issuing greetings and gifts to the birthday boy, Minerva and Albus made their way to where Sirius and Severus sat, and delighted in the revelation that the two old rivals were no longer attempting to curse each other into oblivion. Just as they began to settle into deep conversation, Molly and Arthur Weasley toppled out of the fireplace, followed closely by Charlie and his son, and then Percy.

Severus and Harry greeted the group politely, and then found themselves wrapped into warm embraces, much to Severus' surprise. As Snape fought to regain composure, Harry accepted his gifts and birthday wishes and then asked the inquisitive two-year old accompanying Charlie if he wanted something to play with. The only brunette Weasley appeared to adore the suggestion, and Harry summoned a few of his daughter's plush toys, before leading the toddler towards the small group on the floor.

The Potions Master of Hogwarts watched on for a moment as the little boy took notice of the baby in his uncle Ron's arms. Aiden reached out for a moment, as if to touch the baby, but the older Weasley shook his head and explained to his nephew that you had to be 'very, very gentle because she is easily hurt.'

Of course, all the mini-Weasley really understood was that he wasn't allowed to touch unless someone helped him.

"Severus," someone began from the professor's side, causing his attention to shift from the scene across the room, "I have to admit that it was a bit of a surprise to get an invitation from _you_, of all people, for Harry's birthday." Amused onyx eyes met hazel, and Charlie continued, sinking back into his seat. "Come to think of it, it was a bit of a surprise to get an invitation from you, full stop."

The older wizard smirked. "I _am_ a Slytherin, Charlie. The head of the house, in fact." He responded lightly, "It's in my job description to keep the rest of you, _especially_ you Gryffindors, on your toes."

"Ah," the dragon tamer nodded in mock understanding, "I see. Of course, being a Slytherin, and such an important one at that-" he rolled his eyes lightheartedly, "-there _has_ to be something in this for you."

"Besides remaining in Harry's good books?" Severus mused, then grinned wickedly, "That, Mr Weasley, is something for me to know, and you to never find out. A Slytherin never reveals his secrets."

The younger wizard –though not by too far- chuckled in amusement, allowing his gaze to drift over to where his son sat, playing with stuffed toys, being thoroughly entertained by the Golden Trio. Snape followed his line of sight.

"Fetching little boy, your son is." The Slytherin pondered amicably, before smirking. "Must take after his mother. And the lack of red hair does wonders for a Weasley."

The other man sighed and shook his head with a small smile, "Thankyou, Severus. Though, I don't know if I agree with the hair comment."

"Charlie," Severus was serious now, having noted the resignation in the younger wizard's voice. "Care to assist me in the kitchen?"

From an animated discussion with Sirius, Molly's head swivelled in their direction. "Did I hear someone ask for help in the kitchen?" Her smile was wide, "I'd be more than happy-"

"-No, Molly, though I thank you for your offer." Severus interrupted her, being sure to turn her down in the manner of a perfect gentleman. "However, I believe that Charlie here is fine for the job." He smiled kindly, "If I require your skills, though, be assured that I will not hesitate to ask."

Arthur shook his head as he observed the exchange, and turned back to Albus, Minerva and Percy, all of whom were discussing the next wizarding election. Arthur himself had been nominated as a candidate, alongside the likes of Lucius Malfoy and an assortment of Ministry officials from other divisions.

Molly sighed, and reminded Severus that she was willing to help him with whatever he may need before allowing him to take his leave of the room, practically dragging one of her eldest children with him.

Once inside the kitchen, the Slytherin narrowed his gaze at his younger counterpart. "Alright, out with it, then."

"Out with what?" Charlie was quick to become defensive.

Folding his arms over his chest, Snape sighed in frustration. "Whatever it is that caused you to get all melancholy when I complimented your child."

His approach, in hindsight, was definitely not brilliant.

The Gryffindor bristled immediately. "It's none of your business, Snape."

"Oh," Severus sneered, "Back to last names, are we? Can't think of any other way to deter a greasy old git from asking questions out of concern than-"

"Severus, please…" Charlie sounded defeated. "Just leave it."

Snape observed the younger wizard, who sat on a stool; his upper body slumped over the kitchen counter. Though they hadn't spoken properly in years, the Slytherin liked to think that their friendship was still relatively intact, and to see his young friend in such visible emotional torment concerned him to no end. He took a seat beside the Gryffindor, and simply waited, knowing that the Weasley would soon crack and reveal that which was troubling him.

It didn't take too long.

"You're a bloody nosy git, you know that, Snape?" Charlie sighed, before launching into his explanation. "Right, where to begin? I suppose the beginning's as good as any place…See, Aiden was a pretty big surprise, actually."

Severus moved to comment, but the Gryffindor held up a hand and gave him a look extremely reminiscent of his own patronising stares within the classroom. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Snape knew better than to respond, and Charlie smiled at the silence. "That's what I thought. Anyway," the redhead took in a deep breath, "he was a 'basket on doorstep' kind of surprise." At the Potions Master's look of surprise, he chuckled, "I mean, he _is_ mine; both muggle and magical DNA tests proved as much…But you could imagine my shock at opening the door one day and finding him. It was like something out of a novel."

"I fail to see how that upsets you-" Severus began, his impatience making itself known.

Charlie scowled. "I'm getting there." He insisted, before settling back into 'story-teller' mode. "So anyway, my life is turned upside down within an instant. I mean, I went to bed a bachelor, woke up with a newborn kid and a whole bunch of documents stating that I had sole custody of him, right down to the naming, and that his mother wanted nothing more to do with either of us."

"Ah…" _Now_ Severus was getting an idea of what was eating at the younger man.

Ignoring the Slytherin, Charlie continued. "Hell, to this day, I _still_ don't know her name, so how could I possibly chase her down? Besides getting lucky with DNA testing, providing that she had a ministry or muggle police record." He snorted, "And the likelihood of that is pretty slim." A half-hearted smirk flitted across his lips, "You know what they say; the best form of contraception is a false name. Certainly worked for her."

"And you regret not using the same policy?" Snape's tone was somewhat cold, though he genuinely sympathised with the other wizard.

Charlie shook his head. "Not anymore. Aiden grew on me." He smiled. "I wont lie and say that I wasn't bitter at first. My entire lifestyle was going to have to change, and for what? A kid. A kid that I had no way to plan for. I mean, most fathers have a few months. But not me."

"Or me." The comment was almost silent.

The Gryffindor looked into the Slytherin's eyes, his face taking on a serious expression, and found understanding and amusement. His smile returned. "Yeah…'Guess you know what it feels like, then."

Severus shook his head. "No…I don't. Not to the same extent as you."

"Well, no…" Charlie shifted uneasily in his seat, "But you have some idea…"

"Indeed. Though I do believe you're skirting off the topic, somewhat." Onyx eyes drilled holes into hazel. "So, allow me to recap; you're upset for your son, in that you believe his life wont be complete without both his parents. You're angry with the woman for not wanting to know him or to accept him."

Charlie gaped at him. He chuckled.

"Close your mouth. You're not a fish."

"How on earth do you read people-"

Again, Severus grinned and shook his head. "I'm not 'reading' you, Charlie. I _do_ practice Legilimancy, however in this instance I am merely putting two and two together." He sighed, "Harry, after Callisto was born, mentioned something along the same lines. He was…upset…that his daughter would grow up with only one parent. He was angry at Draco for making the decision to leap in front of a killing hex, considering the action as 'taking the easy way out'. Your situation isn't all that different from his. And, being a Gryffindor, I simply assumed that you would maintain the same sort of thought processes."

"I have no idea whether to be insulted or not." Charlie half-smiled.

Snaped waved his hand dismissively. "Neither. But I will tell you as much as I told him; your son will have a loving family, whether he has two parents or just you. And as for his mother deserting him? She obviously had her reasons, and I am sure that you cannot imagine your life without your son now, and you have her to thank for that. Yes, she may have been cowardly, but she also gave you a rather special gift."

Again Charlie gaped, and Snape straightened himself out, "And if you breathe a single _word_ of 'Sentimental Snape' to _anyone_, I will personally see to it that your Aiden is left without his father as well." He completed his threat with a grin, in order to let Charlie know that he was joking…sort of.

The redhead nodded, and thanked the other man; feeling better from the somewhat forced conversation. Severus nodded, and accepted the thanks, before grinning wickedly.

"You know," He mused, "Whoever she was, you might also want to thank her clearly dominant genes. I was not joking about my previous hair comment."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Greasy Git."

"Insolent Prat."

"Vampire."

"Weasel."

The two men paused, reflected on how childish they sounded, and then dissolved into warm, rich laughter.

**-?-**

"Sev! Severus!" Harry raced into the lounge room some hours later, where everyone had adjourned once all the food had been eaten and presents opened.

The Slytherin looked in his young lover's direction, taking in the Boy Who Lived's messy demeanour. "Hmm?" He enquired.

Still panting from his race down the stairs -having been putting Callisto down for her nap whilst everyone else were making themselves comfortable in the lounge- he grinned. "She," He gasped for air, much to Snape's irritation. "She said her first word."

The older man's eyes widened, "Really?" Harry nodded.

Severus waited for further extrapolation. When he got none, he sighed. "And?"

Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly bursting with excitement. His older lover was secretly jealous. He'd missed his daughter's first word.

"No."

Severus frowned. "No?" He repeated. "What do you mean, 'No'?"

The Birthday Boy laughed, "No. That's what she said. _N. O. _'No'."

"No?" The look on Snape's face was enough to make everyone else in the room laugh. Severus shook his head, an amused look in his eyes. "Just _brilliant_," he muttered, his voice fuelled with mock sarcasm. "My daughter is going to grow up an insolent brat."

Harry rolled his eyes with a grin. "Looks like it."

Playfully, Snape held his head in his hands and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously along the lines of leading a cursed existence, causing the other people in the room to burst into laughter once more.

Harry beamed at his family, for that was what they all were, and contemplated over the day that Severus had set up for him. With the combination of his daughter's gift –her first word, he was so proud!- he could honestly say that he had never felt happier. Where Severus may have been cursed, Harry felt as though his own life was truly bliss personified.


	14. Nan's Song

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It was fantastic to see the return of some familiar names. Here's a gift for the festive season! Enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, once everyone had left, Harry and Severus found themselves in the bathroom, their sleeves rolled to their elbows, hovering over the baby-bath, each entertaining their daughter as she splashed about happily. With his right hand, Harry supported her back, whilst his left occasionally spooned water over her folds of baby skin. Severus assisted in gently washing her hair, and splashing her gently in retaliation for the water that now drenched his shirt, compliments of her enthusiastic kicking.

So far, the Slytherin had yet to hear his little girl speak.

"Come on…" Harry was still attempting to coax her, "Say it again for Daddy, _please_?" She just giggled up at him, kicking her chubby legs, sending more water flying over her parents.

The Boy Who Lived sighed, "Callie, baby, please? Convince your Daddy that I'm not going insane…Do it for me, please?"

Again, the infant merely laughed, and gurgled incoherently.

"Fine." The Gryffindor huffed, "Be like that. See if I care."

She gave him a toothless grin. Apparently, she really didn't mind whether her birth father cared or not.

Severus shook his head, and reached to take the baby out of the small bath, as it was losing warmth, and it was getting rather late. They'd all had a long, exhausting day, and her afternoon nap had been short-lived. He was almost certain that if they didn't start to put her down to bed now, she'd get cranky and keep them awake with her crying all night long. "Leave it for now, Love." He said to his lover, while wrapping Callisto in a small, soft towel, causing her to giggle at the tickling sensation he caused as he dried her. "She'll defy me in her own good time, I'm sure."

Hary shot him a look. "But, Sev-" He began, only to be cut off.

"No 'but's." The older wizard stated firmly, helping his daughter into an aqua sleeping-suit. "I assure you that she will rebel against me when it suits her. And then you will find, as she grows up, she'll be doing it much more frequently, and you'll be forever looking back to today, remembering a time when your innocent little girl-"

The younger wizard was practically doubled over from his laughter. "Alright, alright. I get the point." He managed, attempting to catch his breath. "I won't praise her and beg her to say 'no' to us anymore, okay?" His emerald eyes sparkled with mirth.

Snape sighed, and chose to ignore his young partner, turning his attention to the bundle in his arms instead. "Your father is an embarrassment, Callisto." He told her in a stage whisper, retaliating towards his lover's teasing. "You'd do well to remember that."

She beamed up at him, and reached for an errant lock of his hair.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that's it!" He encouraged her playfully, "Pull his hair! Teach the greasy git a lesson! Nobody insults your father and gets away with it!"

Severus rolled his eyes, and Callisto gurgled away happily. Turning to look back his partner, the Slytherin grinned wickedly. "I believe she agrees that I have diplomatic immunity in that, Mr Potter. I am, after all, her _other_ father, and your lover, meaning that I am allowed to insult you 'til my heart's content."

"Oh, is that so, Professor Snape?" The Gryffindor responded, folding his arms over his chest, and frowning slightly. "Well then, using the same logic, _I_ can insult _you_ 'til _my_ heart's content…or-" here he smirked wickedly, "-I can just withhold the mind numbing sex until you give in and apologise."

Snape's eyes narrowed at his lover. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Wouldn't I?" Harry's tone was one of complete mock innocence; he even batted his lashes playfully to optimise the effect of his charade.

Severus chuckled lightly, "Alright, Potter, I apologise."

The younger wizard grinned, and moved to kiss his lover chastely on the cheek. "Knew you'd see it my way."

"Indeed…" The Potions Master smiled, before raising the baby in his arms a little higher, as if to remind Harry of her presence. "And now I do believe it is time that we get this one to bed. Merlin only knows what she'll be like if we leave it for much longer."

With a nod, the Gryffindor turned and lead the way down the hall, and into the nursery.

**-?-**

"Harry?" Severus asked softly, propping himself onto his elbow and staring into the darkness.

The younger wizard rolled over to lie face to face with his lover. "Hmm?" He queried, feeling rather sated from the last round of lovemaking.

Moonlight shone in through the window, bouncing off the angles of Harry's face, and the Slytherin smiled at his young partner's drooping eyelids and thoroughly kissed lips. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to the Gryffindor's forehead. "I have yet to give you your present…"

Harry's tired, yet extremely sated, features contorted into a visage of confusion. "But I thought that everything you organised today _was_ my present." He smiled, "And I loved every second of it."

The older wizard gave his lover a small smile. "That was a portion of my gift to you, yes." He sat up and retrieved his wand from the bedside table. With a muttered charm, the room brightened so that he and Harry could see each other properly. Another charm saw the appearance of a small object into Snape's hands. However, try as he might, Harry could not take a good enough look at it to discern what it was.

"This," Severus continued, his eyes never leaving his young partner's, "is the most important part. I thought it best to give to you in private, rather than this afternoon."

Harry found a small wooden box being placed into his hands, and he gazed at it, observing the intricate patterns carved into the lid. Snape sighed.

"Well?" He pushed, "Are you just going to sit there and look at it?"

The younger wizard grinned, "Patience, Sev…" He turned the box over in his hands, taking in every fine line etched across it. "It's beautiful…" Slowly he unlatched the clasp, and opened the lid.

A small note, scrawled in his lover's perfect calligraphy, fell into his lap, distracting him momentarily from the rest of the box's contents. He picked up the parchment, and read the words, his lips forming an 'O' of surprise. Harry's eyes darted from the text to the two platinum bands in the box, and then to the impassive face of his lover.

"Merlin, Sev…" He breathed, hearing his own voice hitch. "Yes." He smiled, feeling himself getting over the initial shock, "Yes. Of course. I love you."

The older wizard let out the breath that he did not realise he'd been holding, and reached for the box, closing the lid and gently placing it back onto the bedside table, before practically launching himself at his Harry. "Love you too, Potter." He grinned, pinning the younger man down onto the bed with a kiss.

The note fell to the floor, forgotten by both parties. They were far too busy with other matters, after all.

**-?-**

_Harry,_

_On this, your 18th birthday, I present you with my heart, my body and my soul for the rest of my mortal life and beyond. In return, I ask for the same from you. The bands are traditional bonding rings, which we shall both wear if you will accept my offer. _

_Would you do me the honour of becoming my bonded, my soul mate, my husband?_

_Eternally yours,_

_Severus_ _Snape._

**-?-**

"No!" Callie yelled, looking extremely proud of herself. Severus sighed, hiding his smirk. The word had lost its cuteness days ago, when she had sat screaming it for a good two hours on end. The look of self-pride, though, was becoming a frequent accompaniment to the word, and reminded her parents time and time again that she was still a Malfoy by genetics.

"Noooooo!" She hollered again, causing her Slytherin Daddy to pin her with a half-hearted glare.

"I don't suppose you know any other words yet?" He enquired.

"No." She replied, grinning madly, before shoving her tiny fist in her mouth, causing saliva to dribble down her cheeks.

Severus sighed again, all the while rethinking his previous assessment that her first word had lost its appeal of cuteness. "I didn't think so." With a smile, he sat back and observed his daughter as she entertained herself on the rug, once again pondering on how fast she was growing up. Barely months earlier, she hadn't been able to support her own head, and now she was able to sit up by herself, and roll around without assistance. Soon she'd be learning to crawl and then walk…and, before he knew it, she'd be all grown up and moving away from home, probably to live with some arrogant little shit that didn't give her as much respect as she deserved and-

He cut his internal rambling short, and cursed his overly active imagination.

By now, Callie had moved on from munching on her hand and had opted to slobber all over one of the toys that Harry had recently bought her. And the young man complained that he was afraid Severus would spoil her! Hah! At the rate they were both going, neither of them would be able to blame the other for that particular crime.

Speaking of Harry, Severus thought as he glanced at the clock on the wall, he would be home within the hour, provided that his scheduled appointment with Lucius didn't run over time.

The potions master wasn't sure what he thought about allowing Malfoy to spend time with the infant. He and Harry had argued over the topic until they were both blue in the face, and he conceded that his young lover _did_ in fact seem to know what he was doing. Besides that, he knew that his Gryffindor fiancé –the title still gave him a small buzz of pleasure when he thought of it- would never do anything that he thought would harm Callisto in any way, shape or form. Therefore, Harry had won out, and scheduled a talk with the blonde aristocrat, with the hopes that they could come to a truce, of sorts, in order to create the best atmosphere for Callie to grow up in.

The sound of the front doors opening and closing shook Severus from his thoughts, and he smiled as Harry walked into the room. "You're early." He stated, before rising to his feet and striding over to his fiancé, capturing the younger wizard's lips in a tender kiss. Pulling away, he became serious. "How was the meeting?"

"Better than I had expected." Harry shrugged, "Malfoy's….different to what I thought he was. I mean, he was a Death Eater…but when you talk to him, I mean _really_ talk to him, you'd never know it. He seems so…human."

Snape nodded, "Understandable…"

"…So, yeah, we were talking, and we decided to put the whole 'attempting to kill each other' thing aside, and kind of start all over again…" Harry was saying, "And, because things seemed to be going okay…I invited him over for tea, mainly so he could meet Callie properly."

"You did _what_?" Severus asked, positively bewildered. "Whatever could have possessed you-"

The younger wizard scowled. "Sev, we've been through this." He admonished, cutting the Slytherin off. "Callisto has the right to know her family, and he genuinely wants to know her. She's all he has left of Draco…and I think it could be good for both of them." He sighed, "I know you don't like the idea…It's hard for me as well…but he's her grandfather. I think we should at least give him a chance."

Knowing that there wasn't a thing he could say or do to change Harry's mind, Severus nodded. He would just have to get used to having both Black _and_ Malfoy around.

Grudgingly, he hoped Harry was grateful for his acquiescence.

**-?-**

That afternoon found Lucius Malfoy stepping through the hearth of Severus and Harry's living room fireplace. They forewent formal greetings, before sitting down on the couches, where steaming cups of tea awaited them. The discussion was awkward at first, though Severus and Lucius appeared to relax after a little while; however they both suspected that Harry had slipped some calming draught into their cups while they weren't looking.

"Anyhow, Harry was telling me that Callisto spoke her first word the other day," Lucius began lazily, reaching for a biscuit. He looked at his fellow Slytherin, "Is this true, Severus?"

The younger of the two nodded with a glimmer of pride in his eyes, "It is indeed correct," he replied. "Though her choice of word left a fair bit to be desired."

"Oh?" The blonde man was truly intrigued. "And what, pray tell, was her first word?"

Snape frowned, "No."

"No?"

The Potions Master nodded. "No. Her first word was a general refusal to do, or acknowledge, anything. She seems to have cottoned onto straight out defiance."

The aristocrat sniggered. "Definitely a Malfoy."

Snape smirked. "Definitely a Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know, it'd serve you right if she turned out to be a Gryffindor or, worse yet, a Hufflepuff."

Both men looked back at him, completely aghast.

"That was _not_ amusing, Love." Snape stated, arms folded over his chest. Lucius nodded his agreement.

"There has not been a Hufflepuff in the Malfoy or Potter lines in almost two centuries." He glanced at his fellow Slytherin. "Nor has there _ever_ been a Hufflepuff in the Snape line."

Harry's eyes glinted with curiosity, "Funny how you haven't said anything about a lack of _Gryffindors_ in the Malfoy and Snape lines." He was silenced by two identical glowers. With a heavy sigh, he lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll drop it."

A shrill cry, enhanced by the monitor charm, sounded out half an hour later, signalling the end of Callie's afternoon nap. Harry rose from his seat and excused himself, making his way out of the room and up the stairs. He returned ten minutes later, looking flustered, but carrying a wide-awake and relatively happy baby in his arms.

"Sorry," He began, placing the little girl in her Daddy's arms, "but she was being a real pest. Wouldn't let me change her." He grinned, "I still won."

Severus shook his head in vague amusement. "How talented." He drawled, "You can outsmart an infant."

Said infant had fallen silent, having noticed the other man in the room with her parents. She was staring at him intently, in much the same way that he was observing her.

Lucius couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips as he watched her. In the month that had passed since he'd first seen his granddaughter she had seemingly grown a fair amount.

"Hello," the blonde began, feeling somewhat uneasy with the situation. He wasn't exactly sure how to behave towards a child so young.

Eyes like storm clouds narrowed in his direction, clearly sizing him up. " 'Lo." She attempted to mimic him, grinning at the praise she received from her parents. The blonde man smiled at her, but refrained from making any sounds of congratulations towards her newfound word. She extended her arms in his direction, wanting to physically inspect the intruder.

Severus shot Lucius a look before allowing the man to take Callisto from his arms. The aristocrat ignored the glare, dismissing it with a wave of his hand once the baby was safely seated in his lap.

Callisto reached up at the older man's face and planted a chubby hand on his cheek. He stayed silent, his eyes studying her at all times, secretly awed by her inquisitiveness. She gurgled happily, babbling to herself in her own baby language while she examined this new person.

Lucius helped her stand up on his lap, indulging her in her inspection of his person. He instantly regretted it when she found his ponytail. He hissed in pain as she tugged happily on his long, blonde locks.

"Oh yes," Severus drawled from the seat opposite Lucius' own. "Callisto has quite the obsession with playing with hair; particularly long, easily accessible hair." He shrugged, "I forgot to mention it…So sorry."

Something about the man's tone suggested to the older Slytherin that his younger housemate was anything but apologetic. Lucius sighed, and turned his attention to the giggling infant in his grasp once more. His smile grew, surprising the other occupants of the room, though he missed the looks they exchanged as his attention was focussed solely on his granddaughter. Now that the war was over, and all his reasons for supporting the Dark Lord were gone, he would be able to start over and build a relationship with this child; the sort that he'd never had the chance to build with his son.

That was if he didn't strangle her first, he mused half-heartedly as she tugged enthusiastically at his hair once more.

**-?-**

A few weeks later found Harry getting ready for his first classes at the local wizarding university, and saw Severus preparing for the upcoming teaching year. The couple had previously spent hours arguing over the plans for the care of their daughter during the hours that they were both unavailable, and had eventually settled on allowing Lucius to watch her in those hours and, on the days upon which he was unavailable, the task would fall to Sirius.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Severus asked his lover as the man literally hopped past the nursery door.

Harry paused and doubled back, revealing himself to be carrying one shoe in his mouth, whilst the other was situated lopsidedly on his 'hopping' foot, its laces untied. He moved to reply to his fiancé, momentarily forgetting the piece of footwear being held by his teeth. "Mmmwunginwate." He said, earning himself an arched eyebrow in response.

With a sigh, he removed the shoe from his lips and clarified his previous statement. "I said," he began, in a tone that suggested Severus was daft for not understanding him the first time, "that I'm running late."

The potions master rolled his eyes, and shifted his daughter into a more comfortable position above his other hip. "Perhaps if you placed _both_ shoes on your feet-" he started, his tone dry. Harry cut him off.

"Oh so funny, Love." He drawled, moving closer to kiss his daughter's forehead lovingly. "But I don't really have the time to muck around right now. I'm supposed to be in class in five minutes, and I haven't even walked outside the anti-apparition wards _here_." He sighed again, and raked his hand through his hair. "So, anyway, I have to get going..." He kissed Severus chastely on the cheek. "You're sure you're alright taking her along to the staff meeting?" He gestured to the baby girl as he pulled away. "I mean, four hours is a long time for her to stay quiet…even with a break for fresh air and food…"

Snape rolled his eyes and nodded. "I am fully capable of looking after our daughter, Potter." He sneered half-heartedly. "Besides, the other staff members adore her; Merlin only knows _why_," he teased, "And they wouldn't allow it if I appeared without her."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. I've really got to go." Harry said, by way of reply, kissing each of his family members once more, and slipping his remaining socked foot haphazardly into its matching shoe. "See you both this afternoon. I should be home sometime after 4. I've still got textbooks to get at Diagon Alley…"

With a small smile, Severus nodded, and wished his fiancé luck on his first day of classes, then watched as Harry raced out of the door and down the hall.

"Merlin help the lecturers," he muttered under his breath, his mind racing with the memories of Harry's 7 years at Hogwarts.

Callisto merely giggled in her Daddy's arms, kicking her little legs into his side, demanding that she receive his attention again.

**-?-**

" 'Lo!" Callie cried, grinning madly as everyone turned to look at her. " 'Lo! 'Lo! 'LO!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. The meeting had only lasted 23 minutes before his daughter had become restless, and now she was yelling up a storm at various intervals, preventing the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from making any progress whatsoever. "Callisto," He started, his tone stern and laced with frustration, "Stop this behaviour at once."

"Honestly, Severus," Minerva's voice interrupted from his other side, "She's barely eight months old; you can't expect her to understand you."

The Potions Master sneered at the Head of Gryffindor in response. "She's far more intelligent than you give her credit for, Minerva." He told her, matter-of-factly. "And I have no doubts concerning her understanding of a basic reprimand."

"No!" The baby echoed, hearing her Daddy use her other attention-attaining phrase. "No! No! NO!"

Her Daddy scowled down at her. "Callisto!" He growled, having lost his last ounce of patience. "Stop it."

The instant after he raised his voice at his daughter, Severus regretted it. The little girl's eyes began to fill with tears as she stared fearfully up at him. A few seconds later, she broke into loud wails.

"Bloody hell," He cursed under his breath, before lifting her tenderly to his shoulder.

"Severus!" The Transfiguration professor admonished, "Language!"

Due to his preoccupation with calming the distressed infant, the Head of Slytherin merely rolled his eyes in his fellow staff-member's direction, and continued to rub reassuring circles on his daughter's back. Minutes later, the baby was calm once more and was placed into a magical playpen in the corner of the room. From there on, the meeting progressed without any further problems, with exception to Severus' attempts to change Callisto during the break.

**-?-**

Again days passed, and soon it was time for Severus to resume teaching, meaning that he and Harry found themselves at Malfoy Manor, bidding goodbye to their daughter for the day ahead. Although they had experienced time without her before, this felt decidedly different to the times in Harry's 7th year, when the baby was still within close geographical proximity to them.

"…and if she gets hungry," the youngest of the couple was telling the aristocrat, "she likes to have banana custard as a mid-day snack, but not too much because we're trying to get her used to the mashed vegetables and-"

"For the last time, Potter, I am perfectly capable of looking after my granddaughter." Lucius interrupted. "And, where I lack in experience, I can always consult the house elves."

"Oh." Harry sniffed, "Well, yes, that's all well and good, but-"

"Harry." It was Severus to cut him off this time. "Time is of the essence. If Lucius has any problems, he can always send for me at Hogwarts."

With a defeated sigh, Harry nodded. "Okay, fine…" He looked back at his daughter, who was seemingly content with chewing on the lapel of her grandfather's cloak, and leant forward to kiss her goodbye. "Be good for your Grandfather." He instructed her, half-heartedly, earning himself a squeeze on the shoulder from his fiancé.

Straightening up, the Gryffindor looked back at the aristocrat. "Thank you again, Lucius." He said, his tone coming off relatively stiff.

Malfoy dismissed the thanks with a wave of his hand. "She is my blood, Harry. It is not a chore to look after her, by any means."

The younger man nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. He'd read between the lines, and realised that he and Severus were doing the right thing in allowing Callie and Lucius to bond. After all, besides the aristocrat, Severus and himself, the little girl didn't have any remaining family, really. She had plenty of adults that adored her, but there would always be something missing, in Harry's opinion.

Sometimes it depressed the Gryffindor to no end that his little girl didn't have a grandmother –or other maternal force- in her life. The thought that his own mum and dad might be looking down on them all from somewhere in the universe would lift his spirits a little, no matter how corny the dream might be. However, the past couldn't be helped, and he'd be damned if he would deprive her of what little relatives she had remaining.

A cough to Harry's right signalled that it was time they were off, and he bade his daughter and her grandfather goodbye, barely taking notice of Severus doing the same. A warm, slightly calloused hand took his own, and together he and his fiancé walked out of the door and off the property, to the end of the anti-apparition wards.

Reluctantly, the Gryffindor removed his hand from his older lover's. "See you this afternoon, then." He smiled, kissing his former Potions Master on the cheek. "And at least _try_ to be fair to the Gryffs this year. You never know, Callie might just grow up to be one, yet."

With a final wink, and not allowing Snape to reply, Harry disapparated out of site and onto the grounds of the university.

* * *

A/N- Technically, this is the final chapter, though there is an epilogue to follow. Let me know what you thought...


	15. Eternity The Epilogue

A/N- Well, we're here…again. LOL. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed during the process of this story. I wouldn't have continued to repost it without your continued support!

If you go to my profile (after you've reviewed this chapter, of course ), you'll notice that I have a forum! Woot! It's there to discuss anything and everything…Just somewhere to ramble about the Potterverse and fic and conspiracy theories…LOL. I would love to get a chattin' to all of you, so please, if you want to discuss anything with me, feel free to drop by…I can't always guarantee a quick response, but I will be around!

And now, on with the show…

* * *

"Grandfather!" Callisto Snape yelled, struggling free of her Daddy's grasp to run into the visitor's arms.

Lucius Malfoy smirked as the four year old threw herself into his embrace. "Happy Birthday, child." He spoke, moving to stand up straight. She giggled with glee as she rose into the air with him, before settling against his side while he supported her above his hip.

"Lucius," Severus greeted him from across the room, "Early for once, I see."

The older Slytherin sent his fellow housemate a grin. "Naturally. It is for a good cause, after all." And it was. It was his granddaughter's fourth birthday, and he refused to miss the important occasion. Ministry matters could wait, and if certain issues were urgent, he had no doubts that Acting Minister Shacklebolt could handle them in his absence.

Snape nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Indeed it is." He agreed.

Callie, by this stage, was becoming bored with the lack of attention she was receiving. It was _her_ birthday, so it wasn't fair that her Daddy was monopolising _her_ guests' attentions. "Daaaaaddy!" She whinged from her Grandfather's arms, earning herself a scowl which she shrugged off with ease. "He's here for me!"

The blonde man chuckled, whilst Severus continued to narrow his gaze in his little girl's direction. "Callisto," he began in a reprimanding tone, "What have I told you about whining?"

She sighed indignantly, and pouted. " S'not an… at- track- tive… thing."

"Exactly." Snape agreed, apparently satisfied with her phrasing, whilst internally noting that her pronunciation was beginning to improve. Shaking the thought away for the moment, he continued on his chastisement of her behaviour. "It is not becoming for a young lady of your stature-"

"Merlin, Sev." Harry's voice interrupted as he entered the room and, in natural succession, the conversation. "She's only four, and you're talking to her about stature again?" He shook his head in amusement, "You've been spending too much time with Lucius." At that, he turned to look at the blonde man in question, a wry smirk gracing his lips. "No offence intended, of course."

Malfoy smirked in response. "None taken."

Harry's eyes darted amusedly over Lucius' position. "I see Callie found you quickly this visit." He mused, "You're barely out of the hearth."

The aristocrat nodded, jiggling the girl on his hip lightly. "Indeed she did, though I wonder if she wants to be put down." Her head swivelled sharply, causing them to appear nose to nose. He shrugged, and looked into her accusing eyes. "I can not give you your present while I'm holding you, now, can I?" He asked her.

With a squeal of excitement, Callisto began to squirm. "Presents!" She cried happily, attempting unsuccessfully to slide down her Grandfather's body. With a bark of laughter, the older wizard let her down gently. She bounced up and down in front of him. "Presents!" She trilled again, this time more demanding.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and eyed his fellow Slytherin. "Fool." He hissed, "We'd only just managed to deter her…"

Harry laughed openly, and bent down to pull Callie into his own arms. "Callisto…" He began, his tone somewhere between soothing and reprimanding, "No presents until after lunch."

A small scowl took over her features, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Presents!" She demanded, stomping her foot for emphasis. "NOW!"

"No." Harry levelled his gaze, "We're still waiting for Sirius and-"

"NOOOOWWWW!" She howled, tears beginning to form.

Her father remained unperturbed. "I said no, Callie."

"But I _want_ them!"

"And I want you to behave."

She narrowed her eyes, "I will be good if-"

"You're not getting your presents early, and you will not continue to bargain with me." The Gryffindor cut her off. "And you will stop this behaviour at once. What will your Grandfather think if you keep on acting like this?"

She paused, seemingly to consider her father's statement. Her bottom lip started to quaver. "Please?" She asked timidly.

Harry shook his head.

Callisto scowled; her storm cloud eyes darkening with her tantrum. "PLEAAAAAASSSEEE!"

"Your father has said no, Callisto." Severus began, deciding that he had allowed for his husband to play the bad guy for long enough. "And if you continue to act like this, you won't get any presents at all."

Again, the little girl fell silent in contemplation. After a minute or so, she sighed, and looked towards her feet, shuffling them sadly. "Sorry." She said, sounding genuine, before bursting into tears.

With a sigh, Severus relented, squatted down to her level and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, Love." He muttered, as she sobbed against the crook of his neck. "Just try not to behave like that. You're a big girl now, remember?"

With a sniffle, she nodded, before reluctantly pulling away to look at her Father sheepishly. "Sorry." She offered, causing Harry to smile back at her and ruffle her hair.

"It's okay, Love." He told her, "But your Dad's right. You're a big girl now."

She grinned, "Yep!" She agreed, "It's my birthday!"

For a moment, Lucius thought that the entire 'presents' debate would begin again, though was thankfully proven wrong when his Granddaughter became distracted by the arrival of more guests.

"Well," He began, as he observed her enthusiastic efforts to greet her visitors, "It appears that we have our work cut out for us."

The other two men nodded in agreement, before moving to greet the new arrivals themselves.

**-?-**

"I never want to go through _that_ ever again." Severus stated later that night, before flopping down onto the welcoming softness that was his and Harry's bed.

Harry frowned slightly. "It wasn't that bad…" He started, slipping in beside his husband.

"Wasn't that bad?" The Potions Master repeated, incredulously. "Harry, Love, there were _hundreds_ of children running amok in our house!"

The younger man's frown deepened and he sighed. "There were 6, including Callie. 5, really, considering that Fred and Angelina's boy is only a month or so old. And they were on their best behaviour."

"It was bedlam!"

"You're over exaggerating." Harry snapped, and punctuated his statement by rolling over, his back facing his husband.

There was a span of silence before Severus spoke next. "Alright, what did I do?"

"What?"

"I've upset you." Harry moved to protest, but Severus shushed him. "Don't deny it. You keep your heart on your sleeve."

In the dark, Harry scowled, but made no move to either correct his husband, or even move to face him. "Go to sleep, Severus."

"No." The Slytherin grasped his young lover's shoulder, and forced him to turn back around. "Not until you explain you're suddenly so upset."

"It's nothing."

Moonlight hit their faces, betraying Harry by displaying the tears that welled in his eyes. Snape scoffed.

"Liar." He said softly, reaching out to cup his husband's face. Gently he held Harry's chin, so that they looked eye to eye. "The truth now, Love."

With a defeated sigh, the Gryffindor replied. "You don't want more kids."

Severus' eyebrows leapt up in surprise. "I beg your pardon?" He asked. "I've never said that."

The younger wizard shrugged, and tried to look away. "You didn't have to." He explained. "Especially after today."

"Harry…"

"I know we never really discussed it…But I _do_ want more…"

Severus leant forward to capture Harry's lips with his own, effectively silencing his husband. As he pulled away, he smiled. "Love, despite my frayed nerves from today's activities, I _do_ want more children. I-"

"Oh," Harry interrupted, "Good."

The older wizard hadn't heard him, as he continued. "….at the moment, though, you are still studying, and-"

Harry winced. "Yeah, but-"

"…As it is Callisto keeps us all on our toes…"

This time it was Harry's turn to silence his husband with a kiss. "I know Sev, but…"

Snape shook his head in amusement, and tenderly brushed a lock of Harry's hair away from his face. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Potter." He muttered, forgetting momentarily that Harry was legally a Snape. "You manage to raise issues at the strangest of…"

Severus trailed off, an obscure thought hitting him directly in the gut. "Unless…" He looked sharply into Harry's eyes. "Love?" He enquired, "What brought this on?" Harry's continued silence only served to increase his suspicions. Heart pounding in his chest, the Potions Master braced himself. "Are…Have you seen a Mediwitch or wizard?"

Harry took a breath, and looked away. "Poppy."

"Ah."

Silence reigned between them, before Severus began to override his shock and warm to the idea. "And?" He prodded, "How far along are you, then?"

"Around 2 months, she reckons." The younger responded, forcing himself to meet his husband's gaze. "I'd suspected it for a couple of weeks…my magic was off…" At Severus' small frown, he continued quickly. "I know I should have said something to you, but I was worried…and I still don't know why the contraceptive potion didn't work…"

By this stage, Severus was wide-awake and in researcher mode. "Did you eat anything that you did not know the full ingredients of?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't remember. I might have…It's a high possibility, as I've had lunches at the university common rooms a few times when we've run late…but I almost always made sure…" He looked sheepish, "I'm sorry. I was careless."

Severus, surprisingly, chuckled and drew his husband closer to him. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, I suppose." He smirked, "In fact, I'm surprised we made it this long…" He kissed the younger wizard's forehead tenderly. "This child will be loved, Harry, despite its surprising timing."

"I know," The younger man replied. "I just worried myself stupid, is all." He frowned a moment later, "Will I have to give up my Degree?"

Snape shook his head. "We'll work things out in the morning, Love. I promise."

**-?-**

Severus had remained true to his word, and had sat down with his husband the next day to discuss their plans. Harry was able to continue earning his Degree, though, when he began to show, it was suggested that he complete his studies externally, rather than exhausting himself with the travelling and lengthy lectures. In July the next year, their second child, Adria Nicole Snape, entered the world.

**-?-**

Several years later found Harry escorting Callisto and Adria onto Platform 9 3/4, bidding them goodbye for their 6th and 2nd years, respectively. Severus was already at the school, having left for Hogwarts a few days earlier to prepare his old quarters for living once more. Harry had been asked to join the staff as the Mediwizard after Poppy Pomfrey's departure at the end of the previous year, which Harry accepted immediately, selling the remaining half of his muggle medical practice to his partner, who gladly took over the entire business.

Severus and Harry had both been delighted with the twist in events, however their daughters were less than impressed. They did not like the idea of having _both_ their parents as staff; they received enough attitude from their friends due to Severus' teaching methods as it was. And with their Grandfather still in office as the Minister of Magic, they rarely got a moment's peace from other members of the community.

"You'll keep an eye on your sister, won't you?" Harry pleaded with his youngest daughter as they walked along the platform.

His eldest had grown up into a stunning young woman, and Harry was forever worrying about her. After all, he had been only 16 when he and Draco discovered a purely physical attraction between themselves, and the very product of said 'discovery' was now gaining the attention of many young men.

Callie had also taken it upon herself to refuse to listen to Harry's advice and talks, claiming that they were embarrassing and she already knew all about the facts of life, thank you very much; another thing that irritated the Gryffindor to no end. He hoped that Adria would grow up differently, and listen to his advice. Merlin only knew that in a few years the dark-eyed beauty would need it.

"Yes, Dad, I will….." Adria replied, glancing in her older sister's direction. "Even if it _is_ kinda hard with us being in different houses."

_Damn it all_, Harry thought. He had forgotten that one _minor_ set back. Callie had, as expected, gone directly to Slytherin, while her little sister had surprised everyone –including her parents- four years later, when the hat had cried out 'Ravenclaw'.

The hat's decision had been surprising, not because Adria was unintelligent –far from it, in fact. She was a regular 'Hermione' when it came to books and knowledge- but because the little thing was incredibly cunning and manipulative; more so than her older sister had ever proven herself to be.

"I know, but try where you can." Harry responded to his daughter's previous statement. He glanced at his wristwatch, and decided it was time that he left his daughters with their peers. "Anyway, I'm heading to the staff carriage. Love you, kiddo." He pulled Adria into his embrace, "Good luck, and don't forget to come visit your Dad and I once in a while, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and feigned a put-upon sigh. "If I must…" She said, before grinning and hugging her father back.

As she skipped away –Severus had already transported their possessions to the school- Harry turned to bid goodbye to Callisto, only to find that she had disappeared into the throng of people. He frowned. Was raising a teenager really supposed to be this hard?

"Oi! Harry!" Ron's voice called from somewhere to his right, stirring him from his musings. "Over here, mate!"

Harry Snape looked over to see the other ex-Gryffindor leading a troupe of redheaded children his way, and sniggered. Severus had complained for the past 4 years that Hogwarts was being overrun by Weasleys, and that none of them 'respected' him. Harry, of course, had countered that they did not _fear_ him, because they had grown up knowing 'Uncle Severus' and not the 'mean, old Potions Master' of Hogwarts. Severus had refused to speak to him for hours due to the comment on his age.

"I see you got to do the official Weasley run this year." Harry observed as his childhood friend came closer.

"Yeah. I quite enjoy it, though. Brings back memories, y'know?" He turned abruptly to chastise Fred's oldest son, who was attempting with little success to feed some sort of candy to one of his cousins. "We went over this on the way here, Cain. You're not allowed to test your Dad's experiments on your cousins while you're on my watch." He grinned, and added as an after thought; "Their mothers would kill me."

Harry laughed and then found himself bidding goodbye to each of the mini-Weasleys in turn as they left to find their friends. Ron and Hermione's son, Jason, was a first year, though, and looked extremely lost within the crowd.

"Jase looks somewhat helpless," Harry observed.

Ron shrugged. "He'll be fine. With that hair of ours, someone will be bound to notice him and pick him as a Weasley. And from there he'll have no problem meeting people…"

"Fair enough." Harry said, walking with his friend towards the staff carriage. "I'll keep an eye on him for a couple of days anyway, just to see how he gets on and all that. Hermione will probably appreciate it."

Ron nodded. " 'Course she will."

The old friends spoke for a few more minutes before it was time for Harry to get on the train. He wished Ron luck for the next few months, and sent his love to the other Weasleys via his aforementioned best friend, before taking a seat in an empty compartment and staring out the window.

He could only wonder now what the rest of his future held, though he supposed he should expect the unexpected; the theory had gotten him this far, after all.

18 years earlier, he would have laughed if someone had told him that he'd be married to his Potions Professor, and that they would have two children. But that was the future that he had walked into, and he doubted that he would have it any other way.

* * *

A/N – Well…..it appears that my little plot bunnies have all been negated by this epilogue…Not that it matters, of course. I may do a sequel, if people are interested enough…though it would focus on Harry and Severus, as I cannot _stand_ second generation fics. Either way, I'll probably end up discussing this in my forum. (Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more, say no more...)

So, anyway, PLEASE review, tell me what you think of the epilogue. Too cheesy? Too fluffy? Too damn predictable? Enjoy it anyway? LOL.

Luv, hugs and kisses.

Thankyou ALL _soooo_ much!

Molvanian Queen In Exile


End file.
